Singing For Ampora
by Bunnylish
Summary: Sollux, looking for a job, gets hired by Eridan; Head of Ampora Industries. He then forces his roommate, Karkat, to get a job. With KK's angel voice, he got a singing career, with Dave as his manager. Vriska, KK's new friend (somewhat) also has a singing career with Jade(manager) and John(Vriska's partner). Pairings: Erisol Davekat JohnVrisk. (Human!Stuck)
1. Chapter 1

**Bunny: WHOA UPLOADING A NEW STORY AGAIN! I'm writing this new story with a friend of mine! (Emzy's so awesome ouo) So it's half mine and half her's, Hope ya'll enjoy!**

Singing For Ampora

Another day another dollar, that's what Sollux's father had always said when he went off to work but Sollux wasn't a little boy anymore, not a little boy sitting in front of the computer with his big brother playing games and coding. No, now Sollux stood in the waiting room of Ampora Industries, waiting to be interviewed by the boss himself for the position of secretary. The Gemini ran his fingers through his honey blonde hair and watched as people walking by stared, probably looking at his strange eyes that had one blue and one green, but fuck it he needed this job more than anything; his rent was late and he was running low on food; seemed the hacking business he set up had run dry. Feet started to tap on the sickly purple carpet before he heard his name called.

Eridan sat at his desk, fixing some files in order. Assuming his next interview was up, he asked his assistant to call in the next person. Taking a deep breath Sollux stepped into the office, "Mr Ampora?" Using his index finger, said Ampora pushed his square framed glasses, closer to his face. "Yes, and you are.." Eridan open a folder, with the others information on it, reading his name. "Sollux Captor, am I right?" "The one and only" Sollux horribly joked as he sat down across from him, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Hm.." The Aquarius looked over the other slightly, before looking at his eyes. "So, you're looking for the position of secretary, do you have any experience?"

"No I do not..." he admitted, shyly. "Well, then you're going to have to learn, now, won't you?" Eridan sighed, placing his elbows on the desk, resting his chin in his hands. "But I can fix any kind of technology so saves a repairman..."

"Well, it does say that you're very skilled in the arts of technology.." He skimmed through the file, slightly approving of what use the younger would be, to the company. Giving a small nod, Sollux looked around the office a bit.

Eridan had pictures of his most famous singers, in one picture, was two girls both wearing shades. One red, and one black, the one wearing red was shorter than the other and was sticking her tongue out while smirking. The girl next to her had a smirk as well, but was showing her slightly sharp teeth. On one of her lenses were circles. Eridan was carefully watching the other man in the room. "Well, I'll give you about a week, and we'll see how you do from there. But of course, you'll need some harsh training, Mr Captor."

A small snap of his neck he looked back at Eridan, "Being a secretary cant be that hard, organize your meetings get your coffee and clean up after you... three things I can do quite easily." He smiled. "Yes, but I do have my moments, when it could be hard. Why do you think I always need new secretaries almost every month?"

"I used to run a business, I know a bit about the sort of thing..." Sollux nodded and stood up. Eridan nodded, standing up as well. "So, I'll see you first thing, then?" He extended his arm. Holding his hand out, he returned the handshake. "What type of coffee do you have? so it's here when you get it." Pushing his glasses up again, Eridan thought for a second. "Hazel nut, is my favorite, so that."

With another small nod Sollux headed home to his shared apartment. Once home he opened the door with a small smile and stepped in "KK I'm home!" he called out to his room mate, who no doubt was watching RomComs.

Karkat, sitting on his bed, with his laptop on his lap, was watching some RomComs. "Welcome back, fuck wad." "Hello lazy tool bag, you gonna get off your ass and get a job like I'm trying to do" he snapped slightly as he hung up his coat and headed to where Karkat was. Karkat grumbled. "Only job I need is keeping your dumb butt out of trouble." He muttered under his breath.

"KK we have no money, I might have a job but if I don't we have to sell the TV." "Fuck no. No way in hell are you selling that shit, Sollux." Karkat, closing his laptop, got up and poked Sollux in the chest. "You're getting that job, and you know it." "They fire a secretary every month... If I loose it the TV has to go..."

He frowned, looking down. "Then I guess I could go look for one too..." "You better" he groaned before lying on his own bed, "At least my boss is hot." Karkat grinned lightly, sitting back on his bed. "So you got a crush on your boss, on the first day, huh Captor?" "Not a crush, he's just hot." He grumbled slightly, "And if I did have a crush nothing would come from it."

"What ever, basically the same." He shrugged. "And what do you mean by that?" "He's my boss, well maybe boss. Even if I did get fired it wouldn't happen you know?" "Ohh I get it. Well, lets hope you DONT get fired, I hear this kind of job pays well." "I fetch the mans coffee." "Sollux you're driving me insane, just let me cheer you up. Sheesh."

"Your self esteem issues rub off on people KK." He groaned, falling face first into his pillow. "It would seem so!" "Just get a job!" "I will!" Karkat muttered curses towards the taller one. He got up and left the apartment. "I'll be back.."

"NO HOOKERS!" he called after him as he closed his eyes.

**Bunny: You like that? I like it.**

**Emzy: Of course because we wrote it.**

**Bunny: Why we so awesome?**

**Emzy: God made this happen.**

**Bunny: Yes. YES.**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bunny: We is back. With more smexiness.**

**Emzy: Yas. Let the smexinees continue.**

Singing For Ampora

Karkat tugged the collar of his sweater, wishing he brought his coat. Spotting a flier, The Cancerous boy read the flier. A big music company was taking auditions for male singers, today only. Sure, Karkat knew he had a good voice, when it came to singing, but he doubts it's good enough to make it in the show business world. Shrugging, He ripped the flier off the tree, and walked to the address labeled on the paper. After receiving a number tag, #69, Karkat sat down, and filled in the papers, which needed his information.

Vriska sat filling out her papers right beside Karkat her obviously dyed slightly blue hair shinnying softly in the indoor lights. This would be good for her, getting out there and doing something anything to get her mind off of being fired by her own mother and being cut off completely from the family. Her spider web tights covered her long legs as she grossed them slightly, as if she was trying to act like a lady or something.

Karkat, not really noticing Vriska yet, leaned back into his chair, humming the song he chose to sing lightly. He looked around the room he, along with about 200 other people sat. "That song is soooooooo lame! If I were you, I'd pick something else," she said bluntly to her, extending to o to prove her point slightly. Once her form was done she cracked her knuckles and tucked her pen into her short's pocket and cleared her throat.

"Oh what do you know? Oh wait, nothing." he rolled his eyes slightly, crossing his arms. He then looked at the girl next to him. "Like *you* could have a better song in mind." With a soft sigh she turned to him, "Pick something unpopular, you get extra marks for it. and god I'm being far too nice..." He sighed as well. "Fine. " He looked away, wondering why he couldn't cuss his ass off, at her. Looking forward again Vriska sighed once more, "Specific reason why your here? and Pleeeeeeeeeease don't say its because you think you have a chance at being a star or I will barf."

He smirked slightly, tilting his head. "I *know* I have a fucking chance at being a star." Her head turned and she glared through her glasses and side fridge. Karkat shrugged, bring his hands with him. "Never said I couldn't say what I know. But no, seriously, my roommate wants me to get a job, and I don't want to start anymore fights with him." Karkat sighed, remember last month's horrible fight between the two friends. "He sounds like a charmer. At least your room mate isn't a pansy in a wheelchair." "Well, he can be a bit whiny." He chuckled to himself.

"He probably has some sort of use" she added, stretching. "Uses I wouldn't know of, and I rather not." Karkat heard his number being called. He stood up, giving the entertaining girl a slight wave, and walked into the next room. He was shaking a bit due to nervousness. Vriska gave a tiny wave as he left and checked her number, eighty-eight, it was a great number. Karkat walked to the center of the room, and waited for further instructions. He tugged at his sweater, once again, teeth chattering.

Gosh you can smell the insecurity in this place, will I make it? I hope so! It was sickening, but it was his job. Dave sat shades covering his eyes, irony pooling out of his being as he watched the shorter guy in front of him. Strider had to admit, this guy had some sort of look about him that was appealing to the eye, and he preyed to what ever god was up there that he'd be a good singer or rapper or something. Checking over Karkat's paper work, he tried not to write at the shitty hand writing and the many scored out words, obvious that they were his real answers but didn't want to say them out loud. "Alright, Karkat VantASS, on your own time," he called through the microphone on the other side of the glass. Karkat twitched slightly, at the play of his name, but nodded nonetheless. He cleared his throat, before leaning into the microphone placed in front of him. "Show me how to lie, your getting better all the time, and turning all against the one, is an art that's hard to reach." And he continued singing 'You're gonna go far kid' Til he was stopped.

Listening in, the other label people talked between each other while Dave kept his gaze on Karkat. Before he'd even gotten to the chorus Dave waved a finger and the others stopped. With the push of a small button he spoke, "We've heard enough."

Karkat stopped, and looked back at Dave. "Oh, okay." "You're in. Come by Ampora Industries tomorrow and we can work out a contract, you and I." he said, his face blank as he tucked Karkat's file into his bag, not even looking at him anymore. Stunned, that he actually got in, Karkat stumbled out of the room, and back to his previous seat. Next to the blue haired girl. He had a blank, yet shocked look on his face.

Vriska looked over at him before poking him, "aaaaaaaare you okay?" Swallowing, he looked over at Vriska. "I-I'm in. I didn't think I'd get in, but I did." "Seriously? If you got in I'm defiantly in." Snapping out of it, whatever it was, he glared slightly at her. "What makes you think that? I'm definitely a better singer than you are, in a million fucking years." Feeling nice she sang a few notes, her voice was pretty much perfect, only not being able to hit lower notes. "Problem, take it some place else" she said, snapping her finger eight times in the shape of a figure of eight before hearing her number and getting up to go.

Karkat stared at the direction she went, with his mouth agape. "Damn." "Cya later, Kaaaaaaaarkat" she purred softly as she went in.

Jade Harley walked into the same room Dave was in, waving at Dave before she sat down next to him. She opened a folder with Vriska's name on it, and looked through it, before looking up at her. She gave her a big smile, pressing the button for the microphone. "Anytime you're ready to go!" She said, a bit too happy, and sat back in her seat.

With a small smile Vriska began to sing, "Come what may~" she sang easily as she began to sing 'Come What My' from the Moulan Rouge. Jade smiled brightly, and pressed the button once again. "That's enough, please wait a second!" Letting go of the button, she talked with Dave and the others, her smile never wavering.

"Jade if you want her you can give her a contract, I think she's good but not in my line. It's up to you man" "I guess you can say.." Jade started, "She's a keeper! Haha!" She laughed at her crummy joke, knowing if John were here, he'd flip.

"Though I do suggest having john on the contract as well, Piano covers could be good for her" Dave suggested. "Yeah, I totally agree." She nodded, putting a side note in her mind to contact John, soon. Jade then pressed the button, and spoke into the mic. "Miss Serket, you're in! Come back by Ampora Industries tomorrow, so we can work a contract out! They'll be another person, because we feel some Piano covers would be good for you."

Vriska bowed and left, wondering if the guy was still there.

Karkat, siting where Vriska left him, was almost asleep. He wanted to stay, so he could rub it in her face, when she didn't make it in. When she walked over she kicked his feet to wake him up, "I have a meeting tomorrow for twoooooooo people."

Karkat wiped his eyes, and started up at her. "You made it? Really?" She nodded, "So I'll see you tomorrow Kaaaaaaaarkat" and with that she got her stuff and left. "Huh... Fine." He watched her walk away, before leaving himself. Ten minutes past and he entered his apartment. "I'm home, fuckass."

Sollux was curled up on his bed, laptop on the floor as he slept sweetly to the noise of Electro music playing in his ears though his crappy head phones. Karkat smiles softly, as he looked down at Sollux. "Thanks for forcing me into this, Captor.." He went to his bed, and continued watching his RomComs from eariler in the afternoon.

**Bunny: Alright that's about it! I think each chapter will be 2-3 pages long, depending on when the next "big" scene will take place. **

**Emzy: Im tired of your bull shit.**

**Bunny: Im tired of bull shit in general.**

**Emzy: Touche! **

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bunny: Heyooo!**

**Emzy: We're back with our awesome story.**

**Bunny: Did I ever tell you, I hate carrots?**

**Emzy: And you're a bunny?**

**Bunny: Yeah, mind fuck.**

Singing For Ampora

Sollux woke up early the next morning and started getting ready for work. Karkat was knocked out by the time morning came. Even though he had to get up, he just couldn't bring himself to wake up. Sollux usually left him but today decided to knock him off of his bed, "Come on up!" Falling with a thud, he groaned. "Ugh why'd you do that, for?" "I have a strange feeling you need to get up." Karkat got up, and dusted himself. "Well yeah, I do... Thanks." "So what is it exactly you need to get up for?" "Oh!" Karkat smiled at his roommate. "I got a job!"

"Bullshit" Sollux said as soon as job left Karkat's mouth before sipping on his coffee.

Karkat followed Sollux, after getting fully dressed. "But I'm serious." "Where do you work then? What's your boss's name and you Job title?" "Ampora Industries, Dave Strider, I'm guessing, and I'm a singer." "Karkat... I told you to get a real job, not a fake one."

"Fine!" He attempted to flip the coffee table, but failed horribly, and stomped out of their home. "Don't believe me, see if I care." "I'm kidding KK!" He sipped his coffee as he pet the table, "I just can't believe you work at the same place as me and you have a better job than I do..." Pouting slightly, Karkat looked back at Sollux. "Well you better believe it, fuckass. This shit wasn't easy. My throat is still sore from yesterday." "Dude with your angel voice you probably sang two fucking bars." Grabbing some stuff and straightening his tie Sollux began to leave "Let's go to work."

He blushed at the compliment, looking away. "Yeah well... Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He followed the taller out. "I have to stop at Starbucks and get the boss a coffee if you don't mind." "Go ahead, don't care." "You need to stop being a toolbag KK." "I try." He shrugged, stuffing his hand in his pockets.

Once Sollux had Eridan's coffee he walked to the large building. "So is your boss fuckable, alright looking, ugly, or would turn you and me completely straight?" "Totally fuckable, it's not even funny." His face flushed again. "If it happens, will you tell me about it?" "God Sollux what's wrong with you.. Why would you want to know?" "Because I'll tell you about mine if it happens. So you can compare it to a RomCom." "Sounds compromising..." "You know you want to, you love comparing real life things to RomComs."

"You know me so well, Captor.." Karkat paused. "So well, it sickens me." "So do we have a deal?" Karkat shrugged. "I guess so." With a small chuckle Sollux opened the door. "Don't make it seem so huge, or I'll hurt you." Karkat walked through the door. "Go for it." "I will." He smiled and headed to Eridan's office to give him the coffee.

Eridan paced across his office, wondering who the two new singers would be, and what type of contract his top Producers would make with them, not noticing his door being opened. "Got a problem sir?" Sollux asked noticing Eridan's behavior , "Coffee for your thoughts." He shook his head slightly. "Wouldn't mind the trade, Captor." "You sure? It's you exact order~" "I'm sure, it's not even that personal, anyways." He mumbled.

"Well take it any way it cost me like four bucks." "I was going to..." He held it out for him, "so I heard you got some new singers for the company..." Taking it, and taking a sip, Eridan hummed. "Yes, and since I wasn't at the auditions, I have no idea who they are yet.""One is Karkat Vantas and I don't know any others... Karkat's my room mate and god brother and don't worry he's got an amazing voice." "Well, thanks for that little bit in information. Calmed me down a tiny bit." "So what would you like me to do?" Sitting down in his chair, Eridan gathered some unorganized files. "File these in alphabetical order, for me." Handing them to Sollux. "I'll be done in twenty minutes or less" he picked them up and headed to where his desk was just outside to organize the files. Sure enough twenty minutes later he was back and putting the files in their correct place. "Thank you, I'm going to go see what the producers are up to. One of them told me the new singers would be here around this time. So, follow. In case I need something." "As you wish" Sollux said holding the door open.

Meanwhile Dave was working out a contract with Karkat about his her career. "So with my permission you can have singers come forward and ask for singles featuring you or ask to feature in one of yours, alright?" Karkat nodded, trying to look behind those dark shakes, the other always wore. "Yeah, okay." "And you will stop trying to see my eyes because like fuck it's gonna happen." "You never know, Dave. I could having fucking magical powers and make that shit disappear." "Just sign the contract" He signed the contract. "Fine." "Good" he nodded and signed the contract as well and files it away. "So... what now?" "Well wanna do a demo covering a song?" "Yeah." "Come on then," Dave got up and headed into one of the studios.

Karkat followed him, looking around. Dave pointed to the door for the recording room and sat in front of the sound board. Eridan, followed by Sollux, walked into the room Dave was. At the same time, Karkat walked into the recording room, and sat on the stool, in front of a microphone. Eridan spoke up. "Dave." Dave didn't do or say anything but pushed the button to speak, "What song Karkat?" "Can I sing the song I sang yesterday?" He asked. Eridan fumed slightly. "I know you hear me talking to you, you dick." "Sure," Dave said to Karkat and began to look for the music. Karkat nodded, and looked at the man he didn't know, with black hair, and a light purple fringe in the front. Shaking his head at the stupidness of the man's hair, he looked over at the one behind him. Wait, was that Sollux? He slightly waved at his friend. Sollux gave Karkat a thumbs up just as Dave played the music in to Karkat's head phones. Karkat closed his eyes and started singing, when the time was right. "Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time, and turning all against the one, is an act that's hard to teach.." Sighing, Eridan sat on the chair, next to Dave and listened to the boy.

"He has talent, he's defiantly going places" An idea popped into Dave's head as he said that and shook his head to wipe it off. Nodding slightly. "Who's the other one you picked?" Eridan looked over at the blonde man. "She's not mine, she's Jade's I just suggested that John be put on the contract for piano work." "Do you know if she told John yet?" "Don't know, dork doesn't get in until eleven but the girl is going around looking at things." Looking at his watch, reading it. ( 8:54 am ) Eridan sighed. "I see. So I'm going to have to wait for her then."

"She won't be able to do a demo without a contract... You could call John in and have him come in early, I'm sure the dork won't mind." "Alright. I do just that." Getting up, looking back at Karkat. Eridan nodded. He then turned to Sollux. "You were right, Captor. He does have the voice of an angel." Opening the door, He walked out, motioning for Sollux to follow. "Told you" Sollux smiled and followed Eridan out. Turns out Karkat was right strider was fuckable but not as fuckable as Eridan was. Walking back to his office, Eridan picked up his phone off his desk and dialed John's number. Sollux waited at the door for Eridan to finish his conversation with John. "John, I'm going to need you to come here before eleven today. Dave suggested you to a contract with Jade, and someone else, I have yet to meet. So come at ten. Sharp. Don't be a second late, you got that?" Eridan strictly told the Prankmaster, over the phone. He knows John likes coming late on purpose to tick him off. "Need me to do anything ED?" Looking back at Sollux. "ED? What's that supposed to mean?" Placing his phone down, after hanging up. He tried thinking what 'ED' meant. "E-ri-D-an. They are the two sharp letters I'm your name. Like KK or FF. you are E.D... Sorry it was uncalled for and highly unprofessional..."

"Oh." Nodding slightly, Eridan smiled a bit. "It's alright. No one ever gave me a nick name. I'm flattered, Captor." He smiled back, "You can give me one as well if you want..." "Sol." He stated, wondering if this was a bit too close for a boss-secretary relationship. "Sol and Ed" he smiled, "Want me to do anything?" "No, I've got everything in order right now. If you want you can go on you're break early." He replied. "I'd be bored out of my mind if I did..." "So just sit, here then." He nodded and sat down on one of the chairs.

John came in, at 10:01. Just to tick a certain someone off. Laughing to him self, he waited til it was 10:05 til he knocked on two big doors, for Eridan's office. Without waiting for a reply, he walked in, giving Eridan a big wave. "Hey Eridan!" Eridan nodded at John, glancing at his watch. "You're late, John." John scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "Yeah, I'm sorry. But there was this kitten, he had the cutest eyes I've ever seen! They were different colors!" Eridan shook his head. "Never mind the cat. When Jade gets here, you're going to sign a contract with our new singer. Alright? She might need some piano covers." John nodded, smiling. "Okie dokie, Mister Boss Sir!" Sollux chuckled lightly at John's stupid story. Vriska walked over to the door and knocked before poking her head in, "I was told to come here since my contractor hasn't shown up yet..."

"Ah yes, you must be Vriska Serket." Eridan looked at her, motioning both her and John to sit in front of his desk. Glancing at Sollux once in a while. "Hi there! I'm John." John smiled at Vriska. She gave a small smile and sat down, quickly fixing her tights before looking up at Eridan. Placing his elbows on the desk, folding his fingers together, Eridan spoke up. "While we're waiting for Jade to appear, you two are going to sign this contract." He showed John where to sign, then showed Vriska where to sign. John signed his places then handed the papers to Vriska. Vriska wasn't stupid and removed her glasses to get a better look at the contract, reading over every detail before signing it neatly with the number eight after her name.

Taking the papers back, Eridan pushed it to the side of his desk. "Alright, then."

Suddenly, the office door was slammed open, and a Harley entered, hair slightly ruffled. "H-Hey everyone! Whoooa it's a full house in here, isn't it!" She giggled and moved closer to the crowded desk. Eridan looked over Jade's form. "What happened to you?" "Oh, I ran into Dave, before I reached here. Hehe" She answered. Eridan nodded, knowingly. Rolling her eyes Vriska looked at John, "About time sheeeeeeee showed up..." "She always comes around eleven though." He stated, looking back. "She told me to be here early... I came in at seven... I never get up before eight..." she groaned, "Can I do something? I already heard that Karkat grump doing a demo!"

"Oh that sucks." John frowned slightly. Eridan nodded at Vriska, and Jade signed the rest of the contract. "Yeah, sure let's go and start with that demo of yours, Vriska." Jade walked out of Eridan's office, fixing her hair along the way to a recording studio. John got up. "Come on, before she runs into Dave again." And he followed Jade. Vriska made an Ugh sound and started walking, "she does know that the strider guy is gay right?" she whispered to John. John nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't stop her from starting random makeout sessions with him. And he doesn't complain... Much." He shuddered a bit. "Still, It's kind of weird..."

"I know. It is." The reached the door, and John opened the door, motioning for Vriska to enter first. "After you." Vriska stepped in and put her bag in the corner and looked around, "Oh mama aren't you proud of me..." Sitting in front of a black piano, John smiled as he brushed his fingers over the keys. Jade, on the other side of the window, smiled at the two. "So, Vriska. What are you going to sing for your demo?" "Do you know Come What May? from the Moulan Rouge. It's a duet but I'm sure your voice is alright." John nodded at her. "Luckily, I learned the piano for this song." She smiled and began to sing, "Come what may~ I will Love you until my dying day~"

**Bunny: Gonna stop there.**

**Emzy: It's already 4 pages!**

**Bunny: WHOA NELLY.**

**Emzy: Who's Nelly?**

**Bunny: Someone. Somewhere.**

**Emzy: READ AND REVIEW DAMMIT.**

**Bunny: YEAH WHAT SHE SAID.**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bunny: Yo.**

**Emzy: Cutting to the chase, enjoy!**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap of Last Chapter: She smiled and began to sing, "Come what may~ I will Love you until my dying day~"_

Lightly pressing his fingers at the right notes, John followed in. "Come what may.. I will love you until my dying day... Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.." They continued to sing the song, some sort of passion filled the room until it was over and it slowly died down. When John hit the last note she looked at him slowly and smiled, the two voices had fit together perfectly. "We haaaaaaaave to sing Elephant Love Melody next time, seriously... Though it doesn't really have a piano part to it... Since its a mash up of lots of songs." John grinned at her. "Sure, but you'll have to teach me the lyrics. I've never heard of that song, before." "Watch the movie, it's the one where they are on the roof of the elephant, and are singing about all things love and such, and the dialog is a must!" "We could have a music video too, then!?" Vriska clapped, "Yes!"

John smiled. "This is gonna be epic!" Vriska nodded slightly and cleared her throat, "Pick a song John.." "Oh.. um Funhouse?" (By Pink) He suggested. "But oh wait that's not a duet.."

"It's alright, we can sing the chorus together" Vriska told him. He nodded. "So it'll just be featuring me." "Yup!" she turned back to the microphone and waited for the music before singing. Jade turned on the music, and watched the two, giving a thumbs up. John pulled the cover on the piano, so he wouldn't hit the keys by mistake. Waiting for the chorus. Soon again the song was over and Vriska began collecting her things to go home. Picking up his backpack, which he brought with him. John headed out the door, waving at Jade and Vriska."See you tomorrow!" And left. "Bye John!" Jade waved back.

Vriska turned to Jade once john was gone and began to speak, "so I don't have to show up until eleven right?" Jade smiled slightly. "Yeah, sorry about yesterday, my early is a few minutes before eleven. I have tons to do before I reach here, should've told you before." "Would have been nice yes." "Yeah it slipped my mind, sorry Vriska." She laughed slightly. "Whatever, I'll cya tomorrow" and with that she left. "Bye Vriska." She said.

Karkat was walking, looking for Eridan's office. Dave's directions help zero percent. 'Just follow the purple carpet' He said. There's purple carpet everyone. That douchbag had no idea what he was saying did he? "Fucking idiot." He muttered under his breath, before he bumped into a tall as motherfucker. Looking up, he glared slightly. "Sollux, can't you ever watch where you're going?" "No KK I went blind." he joked, "If you looking for ED, the sudden bossy butt, follow the purple carpet, it's not that hard to miss against the yellow floor..."

He huffed. "I was only looking for... Eridan because I knew you would be in his office. Can we go home, or are you still busy?" He crossed his arms. "And that shit is so fucking confusing, the carpet is everywhere."

"No what you do is you follow this stuff around until you get to the yellow flooring and in the middle of it there is a path of purple to his office, and I am not busy I was just commanded to go home after picking up a pen..." "Oh. Well... Whatever. And what's his deal with that pen now? The fuck..."

"I have no idea." Well the true story was that Sollux had bent over, ass towards Eridan to pick up a pen someone had knocked on the floor but how was that wrong? "Well let's go. I almost had a fucking boner cause of Strider. Man that guy.." He flushed slightly, glaring at the ground. Poor KK" Sollux said, genuinely sorry.

Meanwhile Dave walked into Eridan's office, "So... you gonna fuck him?" Making a groaning sound, he shrugged. "You think I can control myself, at this rate?" "Why... what happened? I know I almost gave the new singer a stiffy but what happened here?" "While Vriska was leaving, she dropped the pen. Then Sollux went to pick it up, ass and everything facing me. I was this close to grabbing his hips, Dave." Eridan used two fingers, raising them up, to show how close he was. "But, I just commanded him to go home, I kept staring at his ass." "Just do it... We barely talk and I practically know bull shit about you but just do it man, you have the best office for it." Dave then flipped Karkat's contract onto the table, "Here."

Crossing his arms, he sighed. "That could be considered as rape, though." He took the contract and filed it in his drawer. "Test the water," "How, do I?" "You've dated before right? How do you know if the chick or dude likes you before you ask em out?" "Would it be stupid if I said I forgot?" Facepalming himself, Eridan sighed. "It's been a while since I dated anyone." "Just leave hints saying your interested, they'll drop hints back and then you kiss them and such and so forth until your fucking him under your desk because fucking in an office is awesome."

"Alright alright I'll try tomorrow then" Eridan looked at the other male. "What about you, though?" "I almost give him a boner for saying I didn't want to take my shades off, I think my office will do just fine tomorrow... gotta buy more lube though..." "The boy wants to see your eyes, I'm guessing." "He asked if I would take them off I said no fucking way and ping I knew I could fuck him... It all depends, Now I gotta run, my bro texted me saying S.B.C.H.R.N.F.U.S.H.M no JK..."

"Oh okay then.. What the fuck is your bro always saying anyways?" "The fuck I should know. Cya" Dave turned and left. **[[A/N from Emzy: Btw it means: smupets bro come home right now fuck you so hard man no JK...]]**

"Bye then." Eridan got up, to leave himself.

Sollux woke up early the next morning and kicked Karkat out of bed again so they could do their new morning routine of getting up and going in. Falling on his painfully hard crotch, Karkat groaned in pain. "I was already awake you dipwad.." "Dude you were sleeping, you fell asleep with you hand around your dick..." "Whatever, I felt awake." Sollux rolled his eyes as he got ready for work. Getting all calmed down, Karkat chose to wear something casual, but not inappropriate. He poured a cup of coffee for himself, and his bud. Adding some honey to Sollux's knowing he likes honey.

"I still wonder why I was sent home yesterday..." Sollux said after thanking Karkat and drinking his coffee. "Probably gave him a boner too." He snickered and drank his cup of jo. "Like I could do that..." "Don't sound so low, man." "Oh please, you know everything about me and any sex life I had, I told you the story about how my girlfriend almost had sex with me but said at last minute, 'Sorry... I'm not feeling this, I'm not even slightly wet.'" Faceplaming, Karkat nodded. "Oh yeah that time." He said, patting Sollux's back. "Well, just do that sexy Gemini shit you always got going on, bro." "You basically just told me to do some sexy twin shit... I don't have a twin..." "UGH I keep messing shit up, don't I.." Getting up from the table, Karkat grabbed his coat and opened the door. "Come on, you gotta get his coffee. Try not to look too pathetic." Downing the last of his coffee Sollux followed, heading straight to the coffee shop. Following him, Karkat bought a jelly filled donut. He took a bite, and looked at Sollux, jelly hanging from his teeth. "Hey look, I'm a vampire." "You look like an idiot." Raising his arms, trying to look scary. "Watch out, or I'll suck all the blood from your pretty little face!" He said, smiling slightly. "Now your a dork!" Quickly Sollux his Karkat's face as Dave drove past, obviously on his way to work, "I just saved your ass you tool."

He chuckled, licking the jelly off. Not noticing Dave drove by. "What do you mean? What happened?" He looked around in question. "Your boss just drove by, I covered your face so he didn't see you and think 'what a total dork, I defiantly don't want to date him ever.'" "Oh." Karkat looked down, wondering what he would do, if he ever thought that.

"Come on let's get you to your dreamy guy who doesn't show his eyes." "I'll see his eyes, just watch." "You gotta respect his privacy." "Yeah but, I bet they're too sexy for even him to handle." "What ever makes you happy Karkat." Karkat sighed, walking to Dave's office. "See ya later, Sollux."

**Bunny: Stopping here!**

**Emzy: IT WAS GETTING GOOD.**

**Bunny: I... Im sorry. : ' (**

**Emzy: No, don't cry ~paps~**

**Bunny: ~sniffs~ Meow.**

**Emzy: :I Bunnies don't meow.**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bunny: HOLA**

**Emzy: Hi.**

**Bunny: OH GREAT GREETING**

**Emzy: I know right? Too cool for you to handle.**

**Bunny: Smexy times in this chappie, so it might be a bit longer the the rest, so far.~**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap from the last Chapter: Karkat sighed, walking to Dave's office. "See ya later, Sollux."_

Dave was sitting at his desk, fiddling with a pen, "So you became a vampire this morning?" "Oh god, you saw me?" Karkat hanged his mouth slightly open. "No but I had my window rolled down and I heard you." "Shit, this is embarrassing..." Karkat sat on a chair somewhere in the room, playing with his sweater. Dave chuckled, "wanna work on another demo?" He nodded. "Alright."

Dave got up and headed to the recording booth, touching Karkat's hand on his way out. Face full of red, Karkat followed him.

Once in, Dave sat in the seat by the sound board, "Pick a song." Wondering if he should sing a personal song, just for Dave. Karkat stared at the blonde. "Uh.." "Anything, even if you wanna free style it its cool I just need a tune..." "Just a basic tune.." Karkat gave him a piece a paper with random instruments bluh for Strider be mine. "Think this is okay...?" Dave flicked from switches and got the music going. _"I'll take you out tonight, do whatever you like.. Strider Strider be mine, Strider be mine."_ He kept his eyes closed, not daring to open them. _"I'll wear your shades tonight, and clothing you don't like, Strider Strider be mine, Strider be mine." _

Dave smiled lightly, "Imma stop you right there." Still not opening his eyes, Karkat stopped. "My office now." He forced himself to sound like he wasn't happy with what Karkat had just sung. Stumbling off the chair, Karkat speed-walked to Dave's office, slightly worried. Once they were both in, Dave closed the curtains and locked the door. Leaning on his desk, Karkat decided he should look at Dave now.

Dave stepped over, disappointment on his face before he placed his hands on Karkat's hips and kissed him. "Mmf.." Karkat mumbled before leaning into the surprise attack. He hummed softly, 'Finally' He thought. Dave deepened this kiss, slightly pushing Karkat back against the desk. Sitting somewhat on the edge of the desk, Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, pulling him closer. His tongue poked out of his mouth and ran along Karkat's lips, asking for entry while his body moved closer before he had Karkat's legs wrap around his waist.

Karkat opened his lips, letting him mouth be invaded. He felt something hard against his slightly hurting boner. Dave began grinding his boner against Karkat's, wanting to hear some sort of noise from him while his tongue wrapped around Karkat's in a short war for dominance which Dave won. He groaned against the others lips, moving closer in need of the heat. Dave pulled away and kissed Karkat's neck sweetly, "Ever done this before?" "Only in my dreams.." He confessed, remembering the morning's wet dream about Dave. "Well then I have a bit more work on my hands." He smirked lightly and removed Karkat's shirt to look at his torso.

Karkat shyly looked straight at the others chest, ignoring the huge blush he produced. "It would seem so.." Dave removed his own shirt to show off his slightly toned body before going back to having his tongue in Karkat's mouth. Moaning softly, tasting apple from Dave, Karkat ran his hands down his chest. Dave didn't need to look as he began to undo Karkat's jeans and pull them off. Sort of glad Dave couldn't see his crab printed boxers, Karkat buried both of his hand into Dave's hair. Dave pulled from the kiss "Come on, I don't wanna undress both of us..." Paling slightly, since that was exactly what he wanted Dave to do, Karkat began unbuckling Dave's pant, then pushed them down his legs. "Sorry Dave.." Dave kissed Karkat's collar bone, "this is a team sport, we both get nice things at the end is all." Dave nuzzled Karkat's pale neck before kissing it deeply, tugging and sucking on the skin until he left a deep purple mark on his skin.

Moaning softly into his ear, "Yeah.." Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave's torso. Dave sadly pulled away from Karkat entirely to remove his own boxers then Karkat's. "Oh I think I do like this~" Blushing madly, he frowned. "What of it?" He asked, trying to keep his cool. He lifted Karkat up and lay him on the desk before getting on top of him, "Oh I really really like this" He smiled slightly, grabbing his lube from the drawer in his desk. Looking up at Dave, Karkat wrapped his feet behind his legs loosely. "You're not the only one" Karkat replied, smirking slightly. Dave sat back slightly, taking Karkat's legs and positioning them properly so he could see his anus. Slowly, he lubed up at least three of his fingers before putting some of the gels round Karkat's anus. Whimpering slightly, Karkat sucked in a sharp breath, and waiting for Dave to do anymore.

"Now... It's gonna be a bit cold and sure but that's normal." "I think I can handle it." Slowly Dave slipped his index finger into Karkat. Shivering at the intrusion, Karkat whimpered softly. "Hn.." Wiggling his finger around he tried to stretch Karkat out. He moaned quietly, biting his lip. Karkat tried widening his legs. Dave shooshed Karkat softly as he added another finger. Struggling to control his voice, so no one outside the office would hear, Karkat moved his hips a bit. Dave watched Karkat's movements as he moved his fingers around, stretching him more and more.

Karkat groaned, arching his back off the desk. "Ugh Dave.." He muttered, as his stiff cock twitched. Dave smiled and the small movements of Karkat penis, and pulled his fingers out slowly, checking to see if Karkat's hole was big enough before lubing himself up. Whimpering softly at the lost of the heat, Karkat opened his eyes. Since did he closed them? And he looked up at the sexy man in front of him. Dave's glasses still sat over his eyes but he moved them slightly before finishing up with himself and getting ready for Karkat. Karkat grinned slightly, noticing Dave's eyes a bit, he placed his legs above Dave's shoulders. For a start Dave began to grind against Karkat before actually entering, which he did slow to reduce the risk of tears.

Hissing quietly at the pain, he clenched his eyes back shut, tensing up. Dave stopped when he felt Karkat go tense and touched his face, "The key is to chill, take a deep breath and," Dave took off his glasses to show red Albino eyes, "Look into my eyes." Relaxing a whole lot, Karkat stared into Dave's eyes, melting into them. "Whoa.." He gasped softly as he suddenly felt pleasure down low. While Karkat had relaxed and got lost in Dave's eyes, Dave had pushed all the way in and had started to thrust in and out slowly, in some attempt to find his prostate so Karkat could feel even more pleasure.

He stared moaning softly, til Dave hit his prostate, when Karkat yelped out loud. Dave winced at the yelp and kissed Karkat, "We have to be quiet." He moaned lightly, starting to rub himself in and out of Karkat. Karkat kissed back. "Sorry, Can't control myself." He dug his nails into Dave's back, and moaned against his lips. Dave winced at the slight pain but continued, slowly picking up speed and force, while his body shook with pleasure. Moving to the pace Dave created, Karkat licked his lips, asking for entry.

Dave opened his mouth and allowed Karkat in, another quick fight between the tongues happened but Dave won and allowed himself to map out the inside of Karkat's mouth. Groaning at his lost, Karkat pushed Dave's tongue back into his mouth, and searched around his mouth. Dave moved slightly faster and added more force, groaning against Karkat's mouth as sweat dripped down his skin. Clenching himself slightly, Karkat tightened his grip on Dave's back.

Dave pulled his lips from Karkat's and looked him in the eyes, "Call me daddy~" He purred.

Moaning softly, looking back at him, Karkat muttered. "D-Daddy go faster.." With a smirk, Dave did, going as fast as his energy would let him go, moving in and out with the speed his brother taught him. Karkat covered his mouth, but he was failing to hide his loud moan. "Ah~ Yes Daddy~" Feeling himself on the edge of cumming he thrusted into Karkat more, going deeper. Groaning more, Karkat pulled Dave closer, lowering his legs from his shoulder, as he was about to reach his limit. It wasn't long after Karkat moved that Dave ejaculated inside Karkat. Karkat squirted his cum all over his and Dave's stomach. He tensed again, as he was filled up.

Dave groaned at Karkat's tenseness and kissed him, "Chill." He whimpered for the umpteenth time. "Sorry.." Dave nuzzled Karkat's skin, before kissing it softly as he pulled out slowly. Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders loosely, lowering his legs. "I have to admit, that was the best fuck I've had in a while." "It better be the best, I was saving my shit for ages." "Total virgin? Well now I feel extra lucky to have boned you." He got off of Karkat slowly and reached for some baby wipes from his drawer as he cleaned his chest and stomach.

Sitting up, though he winced. Karkat watched Dave the whole time. "I'm just glad it was you." "You don't know jack shit about me apart from my eye color, my name and that I'm a sex god." "From the time I've known you, I meant you dip shit." He sighed "Or, well... Met you." Dave shook his head and handed him a wipe, "Clean up." Sighing, he took the wipe. Karkat cleaned his stomach and wiped his penis clean. "Though, if your free this Friday..."

Karkat looked up at Dave. "I am.." He started. "Wanna get dinner or some shit?" "Sure, why not." "Sweet" he smirked, slipping his glasses on his face before getting dressed and cleaning his desk. Karkat got dressed too, still wincing from time to time. "I'm sorry if I hurt you" Dave pecked his nose lightly, "Might wanna tell your friend though, he's standing outside..." Groaning quietly, Karkat headed towards the door. He looked back at Dave with a small smile. "I'll see you later." And left the office. Dave gave a small smile and gave a small wave.

Sollux was leaning against the wall and when Karkat came out he spoke, "Did you have fun?"

Blushing madly, Karkat pushed Sollux away from the door. "Yeah I did. You jealous?" He snapped slightly. "Naw, I'm proud of you KK." "You should be. I got worried he was gonna kill me, when I sang that song." "What song?" "Strider be mine. I showed you the lyrics, but it had no name to til, until now." "Oh yeah... Well now I have a problem... He's ignoring me..." "God what did you do?" "Nothing, I walked in handed him his coffee worked for a bit, came back and asked if he needed anything and he ignored me..." Again not totally true, Sollux had taken off his glasses for a short time when he walked in but what the hell did that have to do with it?

Glaring slightly at the taller boy, Karkat shook his head. "Man, and I thought I was dumb." "Okay you tell me what I did?" "Well, since you're probably not tell me the full story, you should tell me."

"Fine I handed him his coffee, said good morning and he returned the favor... Then I went to my desk organized some meetings, I took off my glasses left them on my desk, went to his office and asked if he needed anything and he ignored me" Nodding slightly, thinking Eridan probably either liked his eyes too much, he couldn't speak, or thought they were creepy. But Karkat didn't really want to tell that to his best bro. "Well uh.. I'm guessing he probably just never seen your eyes, or anyone with two different colored eyed. Don't worry about it too much." Sollux sighed, "My eyes aren't that rare." "I know I know, man." He patted Sollux's back. "Come on, let's go." "I just need to get my stuff..." "Alright, I'll wait by the front door." Karkat told him, then left to where he said he was going.

Sollux went straight to Eridan's office, ignoring his desk. "Still ignoring me?" Eridan hummed quietly, refusing to look at the Gemini. "You are an ass hole, a good looking ass hole" he frowned heading to get his stuff. Sighing, Eridan looked up from his Sudoku. He's been playing it, so he wouldn't have to answer Sollux. "I'm sorry, Sol." Now it was Sollux's turn, he completely ignored Eridan as he grabbed his stuff and left. Eridan watched Sollux leave, and he sighed again, shaking his head.

"Lets go KK." Karkat nodded, and followed him out.

**Bunny:ARF**

**Emzy: Now you're barking?**

**Bunny: BETTER BELIEVE IT :D**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bunny: We have so many views, but no reviews.**

**Emzy: They scared of Ceiling Cat.**

**Bunny: Shoosh yah.**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap of the last Chapter: Karkat nodded, and followed him out._

Meanwhile Dave stepped into Eridan's office, "How badly did you fuck up?" "On a scale of one to a hundred, two hundred." Eridan mumbled with his head on his desk. "You didn't listen to me did you?" "Not one bit.." Dave laughed slightly, "gotta listen to strider man. Cause he got laid today, I spent all day fucking Karkat in my office because I listened to myself!" "At least on of us got some..." Eridan rolled his eyes slightly.

"And I have a date on Friday. So listen to strider. I was gonna hold off a few days to see if he wanted it but then he sang a song about me and I couldn't help it." "Well he helped then!" Eridan whined softly. "Not like Captor's going to sing a song for me." "Dude, That just proved he liked me back, it didn't mean anything else." "Ugh I guess you're right. I'm just going to keep fucking shits up, aren't I?" "What did you even do to fuck up?"

"He left my office after giving my coffee, to do some paper work. And when he came back, his glasses were off. And man, his eyes were so beautiful I wouldn't stand it. Then.." He trailed off, looking away. "I started ignoring him.." "That is not what I said you should do... Now he thinks you're an asshole." "I know, he called me the same thing." "If you didn't pay me, I'd slap you right now.."

"I'll let you do it, if you can reverse the time.." He dropped his head back to the desk. "I wish I could man. You owe him though." "I know, I tried apologizing for ignoring him, but he ignored me back." "He has the right to. Look I gotta go, just make it up to him." "Alright, see you tomorrow, Strider." Dave waved and headed home, feeling slightly sorry for Eridan. Waving back, Eridan thought of a way to make it up to Sollux.

Sollux groaned and lay on his bed, "I want to know what I did wrong!" Curled up, in his bed, Karkat snickered. "Nothing, man. He's just one of those over reacting people. Don't sweat I too much, like I said, before." "I feel like that guy who's trying to impress the cheer leader and then something nerdy happens and she stops knowing his existence..."

"Damn this is serious then." Tugging his sweater higher on his neck, to hide the love marks he wore, Karkat sighed. "I don't know, Sollux. Maybe you caught him off guard or something? What if he was secretly jacking off to thoughts about you, then bam, you walk in with your eyes uncensored, and he fucking cummed all over his hands." "Dude my desk is right outside his door, I would have heard him and he had his hands on the desk..." "Well there goes my awesome thinking. Thanks." Sollux groaned "You have it easy, you just have to sing a song!" "He could've fired me, if he didn't feel the same."

"No I read your contract he can't fire you unless ED says so..." "Well that's a relief. And hey, you already have a nick name for him. It took you weeks for you to have one for me, when out parents introduced us to each other." Karkat thought for a moment. "And don't you dare say it was cause you were timid as a child. I'm not taking that bull shit." "I didn't figure out that KK were the two sharp letters in your name..."

"And what about Ampora? You figured it out pretty quickly, huh. Must've been thinking about him a lot." "Fuck off KK. I was bored out of my mind sitting at my desk, didn't have my gaming laptop so I couldn't play WWC or MC." **[[A/N: world of war craft or mine craft]]**

Grinning slightly, Karkat sat up on his bed. "I'll fuck off, for now. But I'll be back to bother you about it, later. "Do that and I'll post your baby pictures on Facebook, and not the cute ones where you are with either me or Kankri but the naked ones." "God please don't, who know who'll see that." He groaned covering his face. "Your my god brother KK, you should know by now that I will," he sneered lightly. The two had only known each other since they were about three or four but their fathers were great friends but lived in different places on the globe so it wasn't until Sollux moved from the UK to the US did they finally meet. "Yeah and knowing you, you'd post the really awful ones." He shuddered at the thought of his old friend, Terezi, cackling over the phone one she'd see the pictures.

"So don't bother me about it," Sollux grabbed him gaming computer and happily pulled up mine craft. Grumbling softly, Karkat glared at the side of Sollux's head. "Do you not want to continue building out bee crab kingdom?" "Yeah I kinda do.." He sighed, getting off his bed, to climb onto the other bed in the room. Leaning down on the pillow, Karkat stared at the screen. "No way in fucking hell are you putting that bee flag on the top." "Dude its my castle, you can put a crab on yours, when you finish it." "No my flag should be on yours and vice versa."

"Why?"

"Because I, Karkat Vantas, said so."

"No."

"Please. There, I asked nicely."

"No."

"Come on, man."

"Nope."

"Ugh fine." Pouting slightly, Karkat crossed his arms. "It's okay KK, we can make a Dave related tower some where." "Fine..." He watched Sollux do whatever people so on mine craft. Once Sollux was done with his castle he gave Karkat the computer so he could go shower. "Ceiling cat is watching you bathe, Sollux." Karkat called out to him, then he started making a red castle, in honor of Dave.

Sollux took his time in the shower only coming out when he was calm. Karkat fell asleep on the older's bed, by the time Sollux came back, with the laptop closed next to him. He was snoring slightly. Sollux put his laptop away and moved the lighter male to Karkat's bed before going to his own bed to sleep. Curling himself up, Karkat had a small smile upon his lips.

When the next morning came Karkat surprisingly woke up earlier then Sollux for once. He got up and kicked Sollux out of his bed. "Revenge is sweet, numbnutts." Sollux groaned and held his crotch, "I landed on the TV remote..." Snickering softly, Karkat yawned. "Sorry, I just had to." "I hate you so much." "Love you too!" He walked out of their room, and headed for the shower.

Sollux got up after a while and got ready for work. Getting out of the shower, Karkat got ready as well. "You okay, now?" "My dick hurts but I'll be fine." "Maybe you should ask a certain someone to help you heal it then." Watching his words carefully, he looked up at Sollux. Sollux glared slightly, "Don't be a tool bag." "It's the only thing I'm actually good at." He shrugged. "Can we just go to work?" Sollux asked, slipping his gaming laptop into his bag. "I was waiting for you, dumb ass!" He whisper yelled, and headed out.

Sollux rolled his eyes and followed, stopping at the coffee shop to get Eridan his coffee. Refusing to buy a doughnut this time, Karkat waited for Sollux. Sollux got the coffee and headed to the office.

Eridan sat at his desk, half asleep. He put the coffee down and headed to his desk, still mad at Eridan for ignoring him. Looking up, he noticed his coffee was there, but not Sollux. "Sollux?" Sollux was now at his desk, doing his work, hoping to be done soon so he can play a game or something on his laptop.

Taking a sip of his cup, Eridan walked over to the front of Sollux's desk. "Sollux.." "Yes?" "I'm sorry that I ignored you yesterday, I had.. A lot on my mind." "So ignoring me is the solution." He shook his head. "No, it was very unprofessional of me." "I'll say." "And I know you'll probably won't forgive me, at the moment. But my apology is seriously sincere." "Do you need anything?" Sighing slightly, Eridan shook his head.

Meanwhile Dave was sitting with Karkat in his office explaining how Eridan fucked up, "So yeah my boss is a major fuck up." "Would appear so, Sollux's been whining about it, wondering what he did wrong." "Wanna help them get together?" "No fucking duh" Karkat grinned slightly.

"But how?" Dave thought for a moment. "Just gotta keep them in the office, all riled up?" "Maybe..." Karkat shrugged somewhat. "What do you think we should do to help?" "If I knew I would be doing it?" "True that. Jeez, I wish they'd be more cool about the whole situation."

"Well Eridan's an idiot..."

"And Sol's too into himself to give in first."

"Hmm... I could demand Eridan take him out to an expensive lunch, you said you guys don't have a lot of money..." Looking down at his feet, Karkat nodded slightly. "Yeah I think he'd like that.." "At the same time I'll take you out to an expensive lunch" Dave smirked and kissed him softly. Kissing him back, Karkat's eyes widen a bit. "Really, Dave?" "Fuck yeah" he smiled, "I'm gonna talk to Eridan about taking Sollux out, you stay amazing." He smiled back. "You stay sexy, then." Dave gripped Karkat's crotch lightly before leaving and heading to Eridan's office. Karkat sucked in a harsh breath, and tried calming himself down, waiting for Dave to return.

In Eridan's office, he was staring at the back of Sollux's head, glaring very slightly. Dave stepped past Sollux into Eridan's office, closed the door and stepped over to him, "You are gonna take him out for an expensive lunch, you will be nice, refuse to let him pay for anything. Karkat said that's what Sollux would like because they hardly have any money." Nodding, Eridan didn't speak a word, but agreed to what he was told. Dave turned and left Eridan to ask Sollux out on his own.

Eridan walked over to Sollux's desk, and leaned in. "You're going out for an expensive lunch with me, I'm paying for everything. Alright?" He tried to tell him, nicely, but knowing he failed. "Okay..." Was his answer. "Okay.." Eridan nodded slowly. If he had dog ears, they'd be flat by now. Sollux nodded as well until Eridan was gone and he smiled slightly. Eridan, walking back to his desk, thanked god for giving him Dave, or he would've messed up even more. Sollux pulled his gaming laptop out to play some games since his work was done.

**Bunny: SO I HAD A VERSION OF CHAPTER 6, AND THE ENDING CHAT WASNT THERE.**

**Emzy: Ceiling cat want there either!**

**Bunny: WHIADHKASHFAB**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BUNNY: SO I ERASED CHAPTER 7 NOW I GOTTA REDO GGRRRR**

**Emzy: Calm your tits girl**

**BUNNY: IAMCALM**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap of the last Chapter: Sollux pulled his gaming laptop out to play some games since his work was done._

When Dave came back into his office, Karkat was humming the tune for 'Strider be mine' softly, with headphones in his ears. Dave smiled wide and hugged Karkat from behind. He placed a hand, on Dave's arms, looking up at him. Karkat smiled back. "You know, we have a while until lunch~" Pulling his phones out, the song filling the room. "I know~" He replied, using the same tone of voice. Dave took off his sunglasses and put them to the side.

Karkat reached out for Dave's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled and kissed back, his hands resting on Karkat's waist. Breaking the kiss for a second to pull his shirt off, Karkat ran his hands down Dave's chest. "Do you like my chest?" "I love it." "Good." Karkat trailed his hands down to Dave's belt, unbuckling it. Dave helped him slightly, smiling the whole time. Finally getting the button out and zipper down, he tugged his pants down slightly. "Why are you smiling like a perv..?" He asked, covering a blush with his attitude. "Not a perv, a very happy man who has no idea what his boyfriend is planning but really likes it."

"I'm just trying to take control..." He muttered softly, before slipping his hand beneath Dave's boxers. Dave smiled brighter, kissing Karkat again. He kissed him back. Karkat then started rubbing Dave's erection. Dave groaned as he kissed Karkat deeper.

Getting up, Karkat pushed Dave lightly, til his back was against the desk. He wanted control this time. Taking the groan as an invitation, Karkat stuck his tongue into the others mouth, and pulled Dave's pants down fully, wrapping his hand around his whole dick. Dave gasped deeply, kissing Karkat deeply, letting him win the tongue war.

Happy that he won the tongue war, Karkat undid his pants, dropping them to the floor. Grabbing both erections in one hand, he began rubbing his against Dave's. Dave groaned happily, rubbing against Karkat in return. Whispering in Dave's ear, Karkat said, "If you're Daddy, then I'm Mommy.." Then he thrusted his hips into his hand, and across Dave's dick. "Well Mommy, Daddy would love to re-stretch you again and go hard and fast~" "Mommy would love that." "Well Mommy better get his ass up to that desk so we can get started~" Karkat got on top of the desk, and opened his legs slightly wide. "I've been waiting for Daddy's warmth~"

He climbed up on top of Karkat, "Have you now?~" he purred softly getting his lube out. Karkat nodded. "I have," He smiled slightly. Dave took a small look to see if Karkat had gone back to his normal size which he hadn't, "Well it seems you don't need another stretching~" "Self prepared." He lightly joked, squirming closer. Dave carefully lubed himself and Karkat's anus up.

Karkat waited for Dave to fill him in. Slowly Dave moved in slowly, so as not to hurt Karkat. He sighed softly, and wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders. "You're awesome you know that?" he smiled lightly before moving in and out. Giving Dave a cute face, Karkat smiled back. "Not as cool as you are," He said before groaning softly.

Dave moved fast, and hard in and out of Karkat. He panted, and pulled Dave down to kiss his neck. Dave groaned and continued to move hard and fast. Karkat dragged his hands down to the front of Dave's chest. Dave continued to move in and out, groaning happily. Muttering 'Daddy, yes' in Dave's ear, Karkat shuddered, feeling him almost done. He moved even harder and faster when hearing himself be called daddy again. Karkat moaned, containing his voice under Dave's neck.

Dave grew ever more close to cumming inside of Karkat again so moved as hard and fast as he could. Karkat arched his back, and moaned Dave's name. He shivered at the fact that he was being drilled into the desk, underneath him. Dave moaned out Karkat's name in return, continuing to move until he eventually came. Cumming over their sweaty stomachs, Karkat groaned only tensing a little bit, before he relaxed. Dave kissed Karkat deeply, pressing their bodies together before getting off of Karkat and cleaning up.

Pressing right back, Karkat savored his taste, and sat up on the desk, quietly watching him. Dave cleaned his body before helping Karkat clean up. Karkat mumbled a thanks, then helped Dave re dress, before dressing himself. Once dressed Dave kissed Karkat softly. He kissed back, a soft smile grazing his lips. "Shall we go get that lunch?" "Yeah, we should." Dave nodded, tucking his wallet into his jean pocket and taking Karkat's hand.

Gripping Dave's hand lightly, Karkat looked up at him "So, where are we going?" "That would ruin the surprise if I told you." "Oh, so there's a surprise added to it?" "Yup! I wasn't even supposed to tell you we were gonna have a fancy lunch. "Too bad that you did." "Doesn't matter either way, Daddy got some sugar~" Blushing, Karkat looked away. "M-Mommy was glad to give Daddy that sugar.."

Dave kissed the side of Karkat's head and walked. Karkat followed, wearing a smile on his face. As they walked Dave heard a few people whispering about how they were holding hands but didn't take any real notice of it. Barely noticing anyone else, Karkat glanced at Dave. "You alright?" Dave asked, a tone of worry in his voice. "Perfectly fine, let's hope the others are okay." He sighed softly.

Sollux was finishing up his game so he could go to lunch with Eridan. Eridan came out of his office, with his hair slightly neater. He walked over to Sollux's desk. "Ready Sol?" "Hold on, gotta save my world in mine craft..." "Alright." Once saved, Sollux turned off his computer and stood up. Eridan wanted to offer his hand, but choose against it. He opened the door for him instead. "Let's go." Sollux walked through the door, "Where are we going?" He shrugged lightly, "Haven't really thought about it..." Eridan scratched his head. "But there is this restaurant, a few miles away we can go to." "Alright..." Eridan sighed softly, and lead the way to his car. Sollux followed, unsure of what to say or do at this moment than otherwise follow Eridan, eat lunch then go back to playing mine craft.

**Bunny: I'm gonna stop there, cause Im tired and I havent eatten all day. Happy FUCKING mothers day. ~grrrs softly~**

**Emzy: She has momma issues :I literally.**

**CEILING CAT DOESNT WANT TO WATCH YOU REVIEW,**

**CAUSE YOU SUCK FOR NOT REVIEWING.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bunny: Hello**

**Emzy: Hello**

**Bunny: What's new?**

**Emzy: What's new?**

**Bunny: Are you copying me...**

**Emzy: Are you copying me...**

**Bunny: Grr..**

**Emzy: Grr..**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap of the last Chapter: Sollux followed, unsure of what to say or do at this moment than otherwise follow Eridan, eat lunch then go back to playing mine craft._

Once in the car, Eridan drove them to a fancy restaurant named "Maryam A La Modé". He parked his car, then got out, and waited for Sollux. Sollux stepped out of the car and headed for the entrance with a small sigh. Eridan told the person at the front, how many for their table, then they were placed at a table near the fish tanks.

"Oh great fish..."

"Do you want to move somewhere else..?"

"No it's fine... they just make me regret never learning to swim is all."

"I could teach you if you'd like."

"Really? I thought you didn't like me..." Sollux looked away. "What made you think that?" Eridan inquired. "You ignored me all of yesterday, I think that means you don't like me.." "No, I'm sorry Sol. I just have to watch my self carefully, I didn't mean to ignore you." Okay that was partially a lie. Yes Eridan did have to control his emotions around the other, and he did mean to ignore him. "Why would you be watching yourself, its not possible." Eridan sighed, not really wanting to say anything yet. "I have to.. " He thought of the right word. "control myself, therefore I'm watching myself."

"You cant watch yourself unless your looking in a mirror." "True, I suppose.." Eridan mumbled, completely losing the small battle. Sollux laughed and looked at the fish, "I've always found fish slightly stupid. Swimming around cant be any fun so why not do what other species have done and evolve and get out of there."

Eridan smiled softly at him. "I guess they just don't want to?" "But it's not fair..." "Why not?" "Because they get poked and prodded at and it's not fair.." "Oh I see.. that isn't fair, your right."

"I know a bit about how the world is unfair... like it's unfair these fish are here and it's unfair that my brother was the smartest person I knew, who was my hero in every way... got a tumor and has brain damaged..." "Do you know of there's anyway of repairment?" Eridan asked, slightly sadden at this news. "Nope, its an irreversible rot to his memory lobe...makes him act crazy and such and then suddenly he doesn't remember stuff..." "Oh.. Wish I could do something.." Eridan looked down. Why weren't their food ready?

"Sorry, I'm a huge downer, I'll shut up now..." "It's nothing, I'm knowing a little bit about a part of you. And I don't feel like you're a downer." "Well tell me about your brother, and don't say you don't have one because I know you do."

"He's a douche."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, in a way. But he has his moments when he's sweet." "Well that's gotta be cool." "Yeah. I guess." Sollux looked around with a deep sigh. Eridan looked down, when a waitress clad in green came up to the table, asking what the two were ordering.

"I'll have the honey chicken salad..." Sollux told her.

"Can I get the 'Bitches love whales' special?" Eridan asked, trying to hide his smile, as the woman rolled her eyes. Sollux sniggered at the name and covered his mouth slightly. Raising his head, Eridan smiled brightly, when she walked away. "Bitches love whales?"

"Of course they do." Eridan's smile grew. "Seriously though." "It caught my eye." Sollux chuckled slightly and leaned back. Eridan smiled slightly. The waitress came back with the food, and glasses of wine. Sollux's eyes widened at the food, "This looks awesome." "It better taste amazing too." Sollux picked up the fork and began to eat. Picking up the fork and knife, Eridan started to eat. Making please noises with the food Sollux finished the whole plateful.

Eridan finished his food, and placed the utensils down. He leaned back in his chair. "That was the best think I've ever had in a long fucking time..." Sollux exhaled, and petted his stomach. "I think I should treat you more often. If that's okay with you." "Yeah..." he blushed lightly and looked down at his hands. Eridan smiled. "Alright, want to do anything after lunch?" I don't mind" he shrugged slightly, relaxing slightly. "What would you like to do?" "I don't mind honestly." "Care to go swimming? I'll teach you." "I don't have any swimming stuff..." "I'd get you all you need." He offered.

"You can't buy me stuff! You've already bought me lunch." Sighing, Eridan gave in. "Alright. But some other time?" "Sure..." "You don't sound too happy.." "Because I don't know the first thing about swimming." "That's what I'm here for." Sollux chuckled, "Fine."

Smiling, Eridan got up after paying for the food. "Let's go, Sol." With a nod Sollux got up and walked out with him. Eridan opened the car door for Sollux. "Thank you." Sollux smiled and slipped into the fancy car. "Anytime." He smiled back, walking to his side of the car. "Want a ride to your place, Sol? I'm sure Karkat's wondering about you.." "Just drop me up at work I'll walk home." "If you say so .."

Sollux gave a small nod and looked out the window, like hell he was going to let Eridan, the hottest guy he knew, see his shitty living conditions. A cramped apartment with a living room/bedroom/kitchen and a tiny bathroom which he shared with Karkat. Hell if Sollux didn't get the job he would have died of what ever disease was running around before he died of starvation. Eridan smiled softly, watching Sollux quietly. "So, I'll see you first thing tomorrow then?" "If you keep treating me to lunch like that, yes I will." Sollux joked slightly.

He smiled at the Gemini. "I would, I hope you know." Getting out of the car Sollux smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, ED." "Yeah, see you." Once Sollux was out and on the sidewalk, Eridan drove home with a smile on his face.

**Bunny: THE WHOLE CHAPTER WAS ABOUT THEIR KIND OF DATE EEEEE~**

**Emzy: eeeeee~ Is my thing.**

**Bunny: Oh so NOW you stop copying me.**

**Emzy: Oh so NOW you stop copying me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bunny: First review.**

**Emzy: She was sad Ceiling Cat wasn't in the first part of chapter 6.**

**Bunny: Totally**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: "Yeah, see you." Once Sollux was out and on the sidewalk, Eridan drove home with a smile on his face._

When Sollux got home he got dressed into his track pants and a gaming shirt and lay on his bed, a huge smile on his face. Karkat glanced at Sollux. "What's with the clown smile?" "He's gonna teach me how to swim~" Karkat made a 'oooo' sound. "So your gonna be one piece of clothing away from dick grinding each other?" Sollux rolled his eyes, "You are the dirtiest tool ever." "Like your any cleaner." He scoffed. "Yeah but I don't turn your good thing dirty, unless it was already dirty... He's just teaching me to swim..." "Sorry... Didn't mean to.." "It's alright," he looked at Karkat, "He doesn't hate me." Karkat smiled. "Cause your gorgeous." "I'm not," he chuckled, "he was watching himself or something like that and he didn't mean to ignore me. And then he forced me out to lunch and I had fun." "Oh, I see. So everything's okay between you two?" "Yup, and I'm learning how to swim." "That's cool. I wish Dave could teach me something."

"Well see what he knows, he might do something you don't." "I guess you're right there." "We now have iron armor in mine craft." "Oh wow , cool." "Yeah, took me all morning but I did it!" "Hard work sure pays off."

"So how was your day? Singing and having sex sounds like fun." "It was amazing. I'm his Mommy." "Does he have mommy issues or something?" "Not that I would know of..." Karkat fiddled with his sheets. "It's cause... He's my Daddy..."

"Oh my god Karkat, dude you can't possibly have daddy issues I know you don't because your dad is a speaker of the church!" Groaning softly, Karkat shook his head. "I have no idea what you mean about the daddy/mommy issues..." "Fucked by your mommy or daddy." "Oh. Well... Uh..." Karkat stuttered, slightly turned on by this statement. "You weren't... Your dad is the nicest shit on the planet..." "Yeah I know.." "Karkat... Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Uh.. I don't know?" Karkat covered his head with his sheets. Sollux nodded, "I'll leave it then..." "Thanks Sollux.." Karkat mumbled softly, before falling asleep. Sollux took a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

The next morning, John walked into the big building he worked in. Vriska was already there, running over some song choices with Jade. Stretching, John walked into the studio, he figured the other would be in. "Hey guys, morning." He smiled at the two girls. "Moooooooorning~" Vriska chimed, looking up at John before looking back at the music in her hands.

"What are you guys working on today?" He asked, as Jade waved at him. "Looking at some Ke$ha stuff and Emily Sande." "Oh, I see." John said, not quite knowing who Emily Sande is. "And we got some music for Elephant Love Melody." "Oh that's awesome! I watched the movie yesterday, so I know a bit of the words."

"Awesome!" "Are we gonna sing that?" Jade nodded slowly, then sighed. What's wrong with her? Vriska smiled, "But you have to learn it off by heart!" "Yeah, I'll start now!" John looked the lyrics, then began memorizing it. She giggled and looked at the words again, even though she knows it perfectly. John smiled at the lyrics. "This is a really sweet song."

"I love this song." "I could understand why." John smiled. She smiled and hummed the tune softly. John started singing the first few words softly. "Love is just a game~" she joined in "I was made for loving you, baby. You were made for loving me.." Not noticing the words much, John's smile grew. "The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee~" "Just one night, Give me just one night." Moving over to Vriska, John took her hands, and motioned to dance with him. "There's no way cause you can't pay" she took her hand from him and stepped away.

"In the name of love! One night in the name of love.." He sang while pouting at her, dropping his arms." You crazy fool, I won't give into you." "Don't leave me this way, I can't survive with out your sweet love, Oh baby don't leave me this way." John patted where his heart was, giving her another soft pout. "You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..." She stepped closer to him, with a small smile.

"I look around me and I see it isn't so, " Grinning at her, he opened his arms a little. "Oh no.." "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs." "Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, cause here i go.. Again.. Love lifts us up where we belong. Where eagles fly, on a mountain high.." "Love makes us act like we are fools~ throw our lives away for one happy day." "We could be heroes..." He looked to the side, "Just for one day." John looked back, raising his pointer finger.

"You, you will be mean." "No I won't." She sighed, "and I, I'll... Drink all the time." Walking closer to her, he smiled lightly. "We should be lovers..." He sang, looking directly in her eyes. "We can't do that" she turned away from him but looked back any way. "We should be lovers! And that's a fact." John tilted his head slightly. "Though nothing would keep us together..," she turned to face him properly. "We could steal time..." He reached for her hand, but let it fall back to his side. She sang the next part with him and held out her own hand "just for one day, we could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever, we can be heroes." Moving closer, John touched a finger if hers lightly. "Just because I..." He whispered, "Well always love you..." Her face turned red slightly as she held onto the next note "I..." And then sang with him again, "can't help loving..." Taking a deep breath she sang on her own "how wonderful life is..."

At the same time, he sang "You..." Then sang with her, Now you're in the world.." She smiled and couldn't help but press her forehead against his. He smiled back, blushing lightly at the closeness. Jade smiled at the two, "I think that was cute." Vriska stepped away, "The songs is awesome." "Yeah, I like it." Looking away, John hid his smile. Vriska's face was still dark with a blush as she looked at more paper.

Jade looked back a forth, wondering why these two looked like tomatoes. "So Jade, got any other songs?" "Not at the moment, but I'll look for more in a while." "Sweet.." "Sorry Vriska, takes a while to find good duets. Why don't you try writing you're own?" "I can't write music..." "Oh well. Then finding some it is."

Suddenly Dave burst into the room, "I have an idea! But I need to ask Egbert and Jade's permission first, so come here so we can whisper easier!" John jumped at the burst. Both nodded at Dave.

When they got over to him he whispered, "they want to see Karkat and Vriska's faces... But I think it's a bit boring to have them just as they are so I suggest we make them personas and I have an idea for it..." "Okay, what?" John asked. "Trolls, not like the ones from Scandinavia but our own creation. We can hire more singers and performers under these creatures personas" Dave took out a note book and showed them a picture of troll Karkat with colored labels and such, "rose helped me come up with the colors and such..."

"That looks cool! But I want horns that are eight times cooler!" Vriska said, after she sneaked over and looked over Johns shoulder. John turned his face to hide his blush, at the closeness. "Why did you need our permission? I understand for Jade, but why me?" "Dude, you both side the contract for her, the two of you are joined producers of her music. And if I get more people on board I can convince the boss to become a troll as well..." "Ohh." He said, nodding.

"Rose noticed a pattern last night when she was helping me with the design, what do Karkat Vantas, Vriska Serket, Eridan Ampora, Sollux Captor and Kanaya Maryam all have in common?" "Their names all have 6 letters!" John pointed out, slightly shocked. "Exactly! It works! We can establish a whole shit storm of a brad with them together but they are all separate performers!" "Yeah, hm... What kind though?" "I don't know yet, but I did a bit of research and it turns out that people love entertainment from humans pretending to be not human! Like furry music is really popular and so is the band Steam Powered Giraffe."

"So, when do the people want to meet them?" "They just want pictures but Kanaya is still making Karkat's outfit and she needs Vriska's measurements and I say we have twelve of them all together. Karkat knows a few people." "Me too!" Vriska said, "my neighbor has six letters in his first and last name and so does my brother in law and a few more people I know. Some of my roleplay friends." "Kinda creepy but in the same way cool."

"So your in?" "Yeah." John nodded and Jade sighed. "Why not?" "Sweet," and with that Dave left to find Karkat.

**Bunny: Stopping here.**

**Emzy: You should sleep you know.**

**Bunny: You should wake up.**

**Emzy: It's only 5am! **

**Bunny: It's only midnight : 3**

**I DONT THINK CEILING CAT WATCHED YOU REVIEW.**

**DURING THE LAST CHAPTER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bunny: YO YO YO!**

**Emzy: Hey!**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: "Sweet," and with that Dave left to find Karkat._

When Dave told Karkat he'd be back, Karkat took that chance to play this new game Sollux got on his gaming computer. He didn't even ask Sollux if he could borrow it, but he did leave a note on his desk. Exiting out of the new game, he went into mine craft and fixed up the Dave cake. "Karkat~" Dave purred when he found him, "I have something to show you." "What is it?" Karkat looked up at him, and smiled in question.

He handed him the note pad, "What do you think of this?" He read the note pad, then looked back at Dave. "You really went all in for me and Vriska, didn't you?" "Well my sister made the connection." "Still, it's pretty thoughtful of you two." "I'll do anything for you~" "So would I~" Karkat nuzzled his face in the crook of Dave's neck.

"So you like my idea?" "Yeah I do." "Yay." Karkat smiled, "How are you feeling today?" "I feel awesome, what about you?" "I feel great." "Good."

"So.."

"So what?"

"I don't know." Dave chuckled and kissed him, "So what are you playing?" "This game called Wonderland Online." He kissed Dave back with a small smile. "Can I watch?" "Sure." Karkat patted the seat next to him.

Dave sat down and looked at at the screen. Focusing less on the game this time, he killed some monsters. Dave smiled and congratulated Karkat on it. He giggled (in a totally manly fashion) and exited out of his character. Karkat started making a char that looked like Dave."Do you wanna try?" "How do you play?" "Well, you just use the mouse to click on which attacks you want to use on the monster, and when you get to level 200, you'll be transported back home, since you crashed on the boat." Karkat explained.

Dave nodded and did as Karkat said. Karkat watched as Dave went from a level 1 to a level 24 in ten minutes. "Wow, you're good." "I'm a fighter and a lover~" "Definitely perfect at both.." Karkat smiled at him. "My brother made sure I could survive with a sword, in case something happens. And I learned from experience how to use to sword on my body~" "That's pretty neat. "

"Wanna come over to mine after work? You can meet my bro. And we can finally use a bed~" "I would love to come over~" Dave grinned and kissed him, "Sweet." Karkat kissed him back. "I know you are, but what am I?"

"That doesn't make any sense, but it was nice that you tried." Karkat pouted and crossed his arms. "Your handsome" Dave chuckled an kissed him. He smiled and kissed back. "Thanks.."

"Hot pockets for dinner, yeah?" "Yeah that'll be nice." "Awesome~" Karkat nodded, and leaned on Dave. Dave continued to play the game. After about two hours of Dave playing that game, and passing Karkat's level all in one day, Karkat started drifting to sleep. Dave nudged him slightly, "Wanna go tell Sollux your staying with me?" Leaning off of him, Karkat rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be right back.." He said softly, then walked out of the office, to find Eridan's again. This time he found it easily, without getting lost. Karkat went up to Sollux's desk. "Sollux, I'm going to stay with Dave for the night, alright?"

"Okay, can I have my baby back?" Karkat sighed softly. "Yeah, hold on." He went back to Dave's office, and asked for the laptop back since Sollux wanted it back. After he got it back, he went back to Sollux and placed it carefully on his desk. "Here you go." "Be safe, use protection!"

"Shut up man! Before people hear you.." Karkat ran back to Dave's office with a red face. Dave smiled when he saw Karkat's face, "What happened?" "Sollux said to use protection.." "Why would we do that, I have lube... Well STD... But I don't have any." Dave kissed him, "come on, lets get you a hot pocket~"

Meanwhile Sollux packed up his stuff for a day, thinking about how lucky Karkat was, he had gotten to have sex with and be in a relationship with the guy he liked while Sollux was trying not to sound like an idiot in front of the guy he liked.

"Just the thought of it, like what if I were a girl? And we didn't, then what would happen? I know I'm thinking the impossible but what if's are important sometimes." Karkat pouted again and nodded at the sound of hot pockets. "Of course I would use protection unless you asked me not to. It's a strange conversation to talk about because you can't get something I don't have and such since your a male but female... My brother raised me all on his own, taught me everything I know, raised me to know that pregnancy isn't as fun on your own...""I couldn't imagine it being any fun on your own.." Karkat nodded thoughtfully.

At the same time, Eridan was getting ready to go home. He kept wonder what he could do to make Sollux his. It was fairly warm today, maybe he could have asked him if he wanted to start learning how to swim today. Getting up, Eridan grabbed his things and exited his office, walking to Sollux's desk. "Hey, Sol. Would you like to come over today? I have a pool we could start on teaching you how to swim." "I'd have to stop at the store and buy some swimming gear but... Alright."

Eridan nodded slowly. "Do you want directions to my house, or would you like me to drive you there?""Directions would be fine, I can pick out my stuff then." "Alright, those it's a bit far on foot..." He warned the other, but gave him directions nonetheless. "I'll see you in about two hours," Sollux smiled as he began to head to WalMart.

"Yeah.." Eridan left the building, entering his car and headed to his house. When he arrived his brother told him that their father left for the weekend, and he himself was going to his friend's house for the rest of the week, since she's throwing a party. "Oh, have fun Cronas." "Don't tell me what to do." Giving his elder a poker face, Eridan dropped his things on his bed in his room, changed into purple swim trunks, and went to set the pool up. He placed floaties and pool noodles in the pool, just in case. Placing a shirt over his head, Eridan went to watch TV until Sollux arrived.

Sollux made the quickest stop off at home. After two hours he knocked on Eridan's door, already dressed in his new pale yellow swimming shorts and a Portal 2 T-Shirt. Eridan opened his door, and smiled at Sollux, letting him in. "Hey," "Hey, welcome."

"I'm wearing shorts, I don't wear shorts" Sollux pointed out with a small chuckle. "But if you didn't you'd probably be uncomfortable." Eridan replied with a smile, as he led Sollux to the back yard, where the big pool was.

**Bunny: STOP.**

**Emzy: RIGHT.**

**Both: THERE!**

**CEILING CAT WILL STOP WATCHING YOU IF.**

**YOU REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bunny: NO time for chatting.**

**Emzy: HERE WE GO! ~mario voice~**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: "But if you didn't you'd probably be uncomfortable." Eridan replied with a smile, as he led Sollux to the back yard, where the big pool was._

"Do you have sun cream?" Sollux asked covering his eyes slightly from the bright sun. "Yeah, here." Eridan gave Sollux him the bottle of sun cream. He then walked over to the sun chair, and placed two towels on it, and kicked his shoes off. Sollux pulled off his shirt and threw it on one of the chairs to show nothing much, just more pale skin and a very toned stomach (seems play video games most days does something).

Eridan pulled his shirt off over his head, and put it on the same chair his shoes were near, and motioned Sollux to the edge of the pool, after he oiled himself with the sun block lotion. (insert hot male body adjectives here.) "Okay, first thing's first. What ever you do, don't panic. If you feel like you're going to slip on the floor, or fall, then hold onto me." Once covered in sun block Sollux stepped over and nodded, "hope you don't mind gamer nails in your skin..." "I wouldn't mind, Sol." Eridan slipped into the warm water, and called Sollux in. "Okay..." Taking a deep breath Sollux lowered himself into the water, eyes screwed shut.

"Tch, Sollux open your eyes.. Nothing's gonna hurt you..." He took Sollux's hands and pulled him closer, slowly. The strange eyes opened slowly as he gripped onto Eridan, his long nails almost digging into his skin." Wincing a bit, Eridan spoke softly to the scared one. "Take deep breaths, Sol."

Taking a deep breath Sollux let go and quickly got out, "No I can't do this..." Frowning, Eridan followed him. "Never say 'I can't' Sollux. You can if you really try. Plus, it's not that hard once you bet the basics. And I'm right here with you if you need any extra help."

"Nope, I can't, I feel unnatural, more unnatural than me singing and if you ask Karkat I freeze when people hear me sing..." "Okay, I'm not gonna force you."

"I'm such a wimp" he groaned lying back against the tiles, "I mean I've fought dragons! Robots, trolls, the red queen, sea monsters, my self, armies, zombies everything... But I can't stand a bit of water..." Eridan sat next to him, looking over the yard. "Don't worry so much about it.." Sollux's face turned a dark red as he sat up and looked at the water. God Eridan must think he's an idiot, chickening out at water.

Crossing his legs, Eridan smiled slightly. "You know, I'm terrified of small kittens.." "Your joking? If so you'd hate my God sister Nepeta..." "I'm very serious. They scare the skin off my bones. And what do kittens have to do with your God sister?"

"She loves cats, when we were kids she used to make me and Karkat go looking for strays with her so she could ask Karkat's dad if she could keep it... She rescued a whole box of kittens from a storm once." Eridan shivered at the thought of kittens. "Th-That's great that she'd risk her free time and life for those cats.." He muttered softly.

"Yeah... While I can taste the difference between honey from different bees..." "Really? That's sort of neat." "My dad used to be a bee keeper for a while, so my childhood was mainly tasting honey with my brother and learning all I could about computers." "I see, must've been nice spenidng time with your family like that."

"For a bit but our neighbor sued because he was allergic and we didn't know. Lost everything and no one liked us and Karkat's dad offered to take us in so we moved to America. What about you, and your childhood?" Knowing that he would ask, Eridan looked down at his lap. "Well, I was raised in Ireland, but I have no idea if me and my family are really Irish, and my father spent most of his time over seas, learning more about deep earthly secrets of the ocean. Me and my brother didn't need to learn how to swim, it just came to us. And when my father suddenly became rich, from this women he met, he killed her, and kidnapped her daughter, she lives with us now. I don't know where she went at the moment, so don't ask.."

"Oh..." "Yeah..." Sollux looked at the water again, "If I get over my fear of water, you have to get over your fear of kittens." Eridan nodded. "We'll work this out together.." "Lets try swimming again."

"Alright." Eridan got up, and moved towards the water, waiting for Sollux. Taking a deep breath Sollux stepped into the water. Eridan waited until he figured Sollux was used to the water, before taking his hands again, and pulling him to the edge, in case he had to hold onto the pool wall. "Okay, let's try and get you floating. Just trust me."

With a small nod Sollux shook slightly. Eridan patted his head lightly. "Deep breaths, Sol.. Lay on your back, and just think about feeling lighter. I'll be holding you the whole time." Sollux took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight. "Sollux relax, dammit." Eridan sighed, and slowly moved along the pool, barely lifting Sollux. "Easy for you to say! You aren't surrounded in something your scared of..."

"For now.. The water isn't gonna hurt you Sollux. And even if it did, you can always punch or kick back." He joked softly. "I'm not gonna cover you in cats..." "I wouldn't know."

Sollux tried to relax but was finding it hard. Eridan looked around, to check if they were really the only one here, before he looked back at Sollux, wondering if he should do what he's thinking to calm the boy down. He began taking deep over dramatic breaths trying to keep calm.

Eridan panicked, and leaned down. Crushing his lips against the others roughly, hoping he wouldn't hate him for it. Sollux's eyes shot opened before he closed them and kissed back, his legs moved so he was standing again. Eridan gripped Sollux's hips, dragging him as close as the water would allow. He ticked his head slightly, deepening the kiss in the process. His arms wrapped around Eridan's neck as he kissed back just as deep. Slowly his tongue ran across Eridan's lips, begging for entry. He opened his lips apart, just wide enough for Sollux's tongue to slip in. Eridan groaned softly. Sollux gave a soft moan as his tongue slipped in and his mouth opened slightly to allow Eridan to enter if he wished. Eridan slipped his own tongue into Sollux's mouth and instantly tasted the honey flavor of his tongue.

Before he knew it Sollux needed air but he didn't want to let the moment go. Reluctantly he pulled back, panting lightly. Eridan panted, his face lightly red. He kept his gaze on the water on Sollux's chest, instead of his face. Seeing that Eridan wasn't looking at his face, Sollux's heart sank slightly but he had kissed him. Eridan leaned back in, and pecked Sollux's lips again, before moving back. "Are.. You calm now...?" He stuttered, slightly flushed in the face.

"Very..."

"That's good.." Sollux looked down. Was he kissed for nothing? Now he was confused, and it took a lot to confuse Sollux. Eridan couldn't move. Mostly because he was forcing himself to not kiss Sollux again. He stuttered for words. Sollux looked at the water and pulled away from Eridan, his face a blaze with blush.

Eridan shook his head lightly. He had plenty time today with Sollux to make things clearer. "Do you want to try floating again..?" "Okay... Yeah..."

"Okay.." Eridan waited until Sollux was on his back, and fully relaxed. He smiled slightly. "Am I floating?" "Yeah you are." Sollux smiled wide, his face still red. Eridan started walking again, still holding Sollux. Sollux heard his phone ring at the side if the pool, "I should go and get that..." "Yeah go." Eridan helped him upright, then let go of him. Sollux waded over to the edge and climbed out. "What do you want KK?" Sollux asked as he answered the phone."

"Nothing, just checking how your pool date is." The Cancer boy replied weakly, a heavy gasp sounded into the speaker, followed by a soft chuckle. "You just finished fucking Strider didn't you?" "I wouldn't say finish yet." Karkat laughed. "Enough about my sex life, you didn't answer my question, Sollux." Karkat said, a muffled 'Oh watch out, we got a bad ass over here.' Was said by the Strider.

Sollux rolled his eyes and headed inside so he could talk without Eridan hearing. "Okay fine, he's teaching me to swim and I'm nervous and he suddenly kissed me... He'll we made out for a new minutes but he's not doing anything..." "Ooo Soool. Did you like it? And you should probably watch his facial expressions. He may not be saying anything or doing much, but what if he wants to?" "Of course I liked it we made out! But I don't know... He wasn't looking at me... And said we should try having me float again..."

"Dude calm your tits. Maybe he's planning some sexy pool sex, once you learn how to swim and shit." "I don't wanna have sex in a horrible pool..." "God your hard to please Sollux." Karkat sighed. "What do you want Eridan to do then? I'll ask Dave to call him and talk to him or something.."

"Please, at least clear things up for me... I'm confused as hell..." "Yeah kay. I'll call in like 5 minutes." Karkat said bye to his bro, and patted Dave's cheek. "Can you go call Eridan and ask him why he's giving Sollux mixed signals? Cause he's steps away from backing out, and we've gone too far to make all this progress lost."

"Fine" Dave groaned, "But I get a blow job for it." He chuckled and grabbed his phone, calling Eridan. Karkat blushed, and hid his face in Dave's chest, nodding. "Eridan answer your phone!" Eridan heard his phone ring, and he got out of the pool to answer it. "Dave?" "Why are you giving Sollux mixed messages?!"

"I'm not trying to!" "Well stop being a dick! Stop the swimming lessons, take him inside and don't push him away!" Eridan's face turned red again. "Fine!" "Just don't do one thing and do something to contrast that. Like making out with him and not keeping eye contact!" "I'm sorry! Sheesh!" Eridan cried out, probably Sollux could hear if he was paying attention to Eridan. "Now go do it!" Dave commanded before hanging up and turning to Karkat, "I did it~"

**Bunny: SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 3 DAYS OR 4 DAYS, I HAVE SCHOOL. **

**Emzy: Yeah, she's a good student! But Im better, tee hee~**

**CEILING CAT SAW TWO PEOPLE.**

**THEY REVIEWED.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bunny: REVIEWS!**

**Emzy: Our prayers have been answered!**

**Bunny: at TG- yeah we know there's a few grammar errors, but. I'm too lazy to re-read the whole shit wad. :I Anyways, Thanks for the reviews! Onto the next chapter! : D**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: __"Now go do it!" Dave commanded before hanging up and turning to Karkat, "I did it~" _

Eridan growled at his phone, before throwing it down on his stuff. He got up and marched to where Sollux was hiding. Meanwhile, Karkat smiled at Dave, and tugged his pants off, licking his lips. "Thanks you Dave~" Back at the Ampora resident, Eridan found Sollux, and pinned him to the wall he was next to, and kissed him full on the lips. Sollux's eyes opened wide but he kissed back, his arms around Eridan's neck again. Eridan smiled against his mouth, and licked his lips, asking for entry. Sollux opened his mouth slightly and wrapped his tongue around Eridan's. Eridan moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Sollux's waist. He searched the others mouth. Sollux attempted to fight Eridan's tongue but failed horribly.

Chuckling into his mouth, Eridan pulled away panting for air. He leaned his forehead on Sollux's though, and kept full eye contact. Sollux took deep breaths as he looked at Eridan's eyes. "Sorry for kissing you all of a sudden before.. I cant watch myself anymore." He leaned down and licked Sollux's neck slowly. Sollux shuddered and moaned at the lick, "So your mirror broke?" **[[AN: OHHH he said your ugly! Trolol!]] **

"In a way.." He licked up to his chin, then started nipping at it softly. Sollux groaned loudly. Eridan lightly bit him, and trailed his hand lower down his waist. Sollux kissed back. Eridan lead Sollux to the couch, in the living room, and sat down, placing him on his lap. He left a slightly big hickey on the Gemini's neck, letting go of the skin with a pop sound. Sollux groaned sweetly at the bite on his neck. Eridan sighed softly, then kissed him again. Sollux kissed back, deeply. He then broke the kiss, after losing his breath. "I've been wanting to do that since the interview, Sollux.." He whispered softly.

"I've been wanting to since I first saw you on Google images when I looked up your company..." Eridan chuckled. "Oh really now?" "You're hot, can't help it." Eridan got up, lifting Sollux with him. He placed the Gemini under him, and towered over him on the sofa. "You're not the only one who can't." Sollux's face turned bright red at this and he looked away slightly.

Eridan smiled, and kissed his neck. "Why are you looking away, Sol?" "Don't they do it in anime and stuff..." "But you're not in an anime..." "Yeah, I know... If I was I would have super powers and I could use mind powers..." Eridan smiled before slightly pressing himself on Sollux. "I'd probably have a huge laser gun and shoot random bitches with it."

"I bet I could beat you in a fight" he sniggered, loving the closeness. "I bet you could in a heartbeat." Eridan laughed, and leaned lower, kissing him. Sollux kissed back, nipping Eridan's lip. He wrapped his arms loosely around Sollux's waist, and forced his tongue through his mouth. Sollux bit Eridan's tongue lightly and tugged it.

Eridan moaned softly and lowered one hand to slip in his swim shorts. Sollux groaned and his bit more slightly, his face turning redder. Eridan rolled his tongue in Sollux's mouth then transferred both tongues into his own mouth before he started sucking on Sol's tongue. He then started to stroke the others erection softly. He groaned more as Eridan rubbed him. Sollux bucked up into Eridan's touch slightly. Eridan rushed his movements a little, using his other arm too give him better balance, so he wouldn't crush him. Sollux groaned again. Eridan sheaded both swim trunks off, and rubbed himself against Sollux. He leaned off the sofa, and searched under it for a bottle, knowing his brother keeps a bunch of them hidden in the room. Sollux shifted slightly under Eridan to position himself for Eridan.

Eridan was about to enter Sollux, but he forgot all about the lube in his hand. He opened the bottled and oiled his fingers. He then slowly slipped one into Sollux's anus slowly. Sollux inhaled sharply but groaned after. Eridan kissed Sollux, calming him down. He then wiggled his finger before adding another finger.

Sollux groaned even loader when the other finger was added. Eridan moved his fingers in a scissor motion. Sollux groaned loudly. He slowly pulled his fingers out, once he thought Sollux was stretched well enough. He panted softly and whimpered at the loss. Eridan smiled, then pressed his dick against Sollux's anus, pushing in a little bit. He moaned happily, panting hard against the small pain. Slowly, he pressed deeper, kissing Sollux, trying to lighten the pain.

He groaned, begging for more softly, under his breath. Once Eridan was fully in, and their hips touched each other, he pulled back. Only to thrust back in, groaning softly. "Ah~" he cried, the feeling sore but great. Eridan shivered at the sound, repeating his thrusts slowly, so Sollux would get use to it. Sollux moaned with pleasure and began to beg for more.

He gave what was asked, gripping Sollux's waist, Eridan pounded into him faster. "Oh god!" He cried happily before moaning more. Eridan groaned and reached for Sollux's penis. He held it lightly, then started stroking it and went faster on the thrusting. Sollux's eyes widened before he gave another loud cry of pleasure, "Oh fuck! Eridan!" "Can't you see I'm already doing that?" Eridan smirked slightly, speeding up his hand. He moaned louder and louder until it was getting to much for him. Eridan gasped and started thrusting in and out uncontrollably. "Fuck fuck fuck..." He muttered shakily. After a few more seconds Sollux came, dripping over Eridan's hand and stomach. Eridan leaned lower, his sweaty forehead touching Sollux's as he came. He panted, staying still. Sollux panted as well before leaning up to kiss him deeply.

Eridan kissed him back. "You're awesome..." "You're amazing.." He smiled at Sollux. He smiled wide, "Can you not stay inside of me..." Eridan pulled out. "Sorry.." Sollux allowed Eridan to roll over and nuzzled into him. Eridan wrapped his arms around Sollux, smiling. Closing his eyes, Sollux found a soft and gentle sleep as he nuzzled more into Eridan. Feeling his eyes starting to get heavy, Eridan nuzzled back into Sollux before falling asleep.

Sollux slept until the next morning, which happened to be his day off. Slowly without waking Eridan he got up and found a clean shirt of Eridan's to wear with nothing else before going to the kitchen. Eridan felt his arms empty, and he sat up quickly looking around. He saw a bit of blonde hair head towards the kitchen when he clenched his forehead. "Ugh. Got up too fast..." He got up, and placed boxers on himself, before walking to his kitchen. Eridan spotted Sollux's back and he walked over to him, hugging him from behind. "Good morning Sol.~"

"Good morning ED" he chuckled slightly, mixing some pancake mix. "Pancakes alright with you?" He hummed lightly. "I love pancakes." "Well this is my mother recipe, so you will get a taste of Heather Captor's greatest pancakes!" "Can't wait." Eridan smiled.

"Do you have honey? I looked through your cupboard but I can't find any..." Eridan shook his head. "I don't think I do. Probably ran out yesterday, I'm sure there was a jar somewhere." "Can you find it? It's just regular pancakes without it..." "S-Sure, hold on." He left the kitchen, and went into the storage room, after about 10 minutes Eridan came back with a fresh jar of honey. "Found some!"

Sollux smiled and put the bowl down before walking over to kiss Eridan deeply, "You are the best!" Eridan kissed just as deeply back. "Nothing compared to you, Sol." Sollux smiled and went back to making the pancakes after getting the honey. Eridan sat on a stool, and stared at Sollux's ass, waiting for the pancakes.

Once the pancakes where done he made a plate for him and one for Eridan. "Mother Captor's pancakes. They have a good helping of honey in them." Eridan looked up, and smiled, hiding a light blush. "Oh they smell delicious." "Eat up" Sollux smiled before sitting down and starting to eat. Eridan thanked Sollux for the pancakes, and took a bite. "Mmm.. Thank you Mother Captor.." "May she rest in peace where ever she is" he smiled sadly before continuing to eat. Eridan looked down, slightly regretting thanking Sollux's late mother. He continued eating quietly. Sollux finished and cleaned the kitchen.

Eridan watched Sollux the whole time. He smiled at him.

"There all clean," he smiled and kissed Eridan again, "I should go, KK might be worried about me..." He kissed back and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later." "You have my number right?" "Yeah I do." "Text me later okay?" He smiled putting his clothes back on. "Alright." Eridan smiled back.

**Bunny: Stopping there, cause my tummy hurts, and my eye is swollen from allergies, I can barely see through the right one, so I should take it easy. **

**Emzy: Though it's 4am, and you still haven't slept.**

**Bunny: Em, I'll sleep in school!**

**Emzy: That's bad!**

**CEILING CAT CAN'T WATCH YOU REVIEW.**

**BECAUSE IT IS TYPING THIS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bunny: Yeooooo**

**Emzy: I know chapter 12 was short...**

**Bunny: But that cause I was tired, and Emzy already fell asleep on me ; P**

**Emzy: DON'T BLAME YOU'RE TYPING ON ME.**

**Bunny: Sowwy.**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap of the last Chapter: __"Text me later okay?" He smiled putting his clothes back on. "Alright." Eridan smiled back. _

Meanwhile Dave was talking to his older brother. Since Dave's bro was out all last night he didn't get to meet Karkat and currently Karkat was getting ready to leave. "Now bro, you gotta be chill about it okay?" Bro nodded, placing his arm around Cal. "I'm always chill." He said. "Bro that means Cal has got to go..." "But. Why." "Because Cal is creepy! I don't want him scaring Karkat away!" "But. Daaaave. It's Cal." Bro whined. "I know, cal is the shit but I think we should introduce him to Karkat slowly.. Or maybe never at all... I mean Cal is like a child's thing..."

"You calling me a child, Dave? That's not cool. Your offending Cal." "Bro! For me please just put him away!" "Fine man. Chill." Cal suddenly disappeared once Dave wasn't looking. He was in Bro's room, chilling. "Thank you" Dave went back into his room to see Karkat, "hey sexy Kat how's it going?" Dave paused for a moment, "We need to get you some cat ears a tail and bell because damn that would be hot." Karkat blushed as he fixed the collar of his sweater, tugging it. "Going well. Just, do you have any idea how your bro is gonna react?"

"Well he's already kind of mad at me but he will live I'm sure" Dave smiled and stepped over to help fix Karkat's sweater. "You look nice in this..." He smiled back. "Thanks. My mother made it.." "Well I want one to match, maybe I can meet this mother some day huh?" "She's.. Uh." Karkat fidgeted, fixing the hem. "She went missing 13 years ago." "Oh shit... Karkat I'm sorry... I didn't know..." He shook his head. "It's alright. I'm pretty fucking sure my dad knows where she is, and just wont tell me. But this is the last thing from her I have, so I cherish it a lot."

"I'm still sorry I just assumed... I remember saying you had a step mother and just assumed..."

"Don't worry Dave." Karkat smiled and stood up. "Come on, let's get this over with, I wanna meet your bro." Dave smiled and took Karkat's hand. He squeezed Dave's hand lightly. Taking a deep breath, Dave leaded Karkat out to the couch where bro was sitting. Bro had his head up, as he stared at the ceiling waiting for Dave to return with Karkat.

"Bro, this is Karkat." "Sup." Bro nodded at the boy. "Hi." Karkat returned. They stared at each other for half a second before Karkat got uncomfortable and looked away. "Bro," Dave whispered angrily at his brother. Bro shrugged, glancing at his little bro. "I have eyes, don't I?" "Karkat, I apologize for my brother's rudeness and lack of communication. Maybe we should do this another time when he stops being an ass." "But I'm not being that much of an ass." Bro cut in. "It's fine Dave." Karkat smiled slightly, giving Dave's hand another squeeze.

"Well the least you could do is say more than sup," Dave snapped, "Come on Karkat, I wanna see your place." Bro thought of what else he could say. "Sup the dude my little bro is fucking?" He muttered in question, mostly to himself. Karkat shook his head roughly. " .. Maybe next time Dave.. Sollux is always making a mess, and it's gonna take forever to clean it up. Y-You couldn't even walk through the front door without falling over something!" He stuttered. He couldn't bare to watch Dave leave his life after seeing where he lives.

Dave still pulled Karkat out the door, ignoring his brother, "I can deal with it, my bro leaves his creepy dolls all over the place, I'll even help you clean up." Karkat panicked. "It's his stuff though, he doesn't like it when I touch his computers or clothes without asking, and I'm pretty sure he and Eridan are still there, doing their things..." "Karkat it's alright, I can step around it and we can watch TV on the couch."

He froze at the words, unsure of what else to say. "U-Uh.." Dave kissed him, "come on Karkat." Karkat shook his head lightly. "Can.. Can you not come Dave.. At least not today.." "If only you give me a valid reason not to." "It's not the perfect place me and Sollux should be living in.. And I don't want you to see my place unless we get enough money to move someone better.." He barely whispered.

Dave frowned, "Karkat, do you think I'm gonna be repulsed by where you live? Dump you because of it?" Karkat looked at his feet, nodded slightly. "That won't happen, I like Karkat for Karkat not because Karkat lives in a crummy ass place!" Karkat shed a single tear and hugged Dave tightly. "God Dave..!" He smiled and kissed him passionately. Dave kissed back, just as passionately. "Did I say something good?" Karkat shook his head, nuzzling into Dave. "Kind of."

"So I'm gonna see your place?" He nodded slightly. "Yeah.." Dave smiled. "Well I'll drive." "Okay.." Karkat smiled back. He walked with Karkat down to the car, "Hey do you have any kinky stuff there?" "Just a cat headband my step-sister bought me a while back." Dave's eyes widened behind his glasses, "Okay we are gonna go shopping first. Get you a tail and bell to match..."

"Dave come on, you're willing to turn my nine year old sister's gift into a sex toy?" Karkat sighed as he entered the car. "Yes yes I am... Because like I said, you with a cat tail and ears with a little bell, so sexy!" "Let's just go.."

"We can buy new cat ears if you are uncomfortable..." He opened the car door for Karkat. "I'm fine with the ones I already have." Karkat sat and buckled himself. Dave sighed and got into the drivers side before stealing a soft kiss, "don't be so grumpy. We won't do it. It's alright." "I never said I didn't want to do it, Dave."

"I'm getting mixed messages now..."

"Sorry Dave.."

"Do you want to? Because we don't have to." "I want to, Dave. I just felt a little bad for Nepeta, using the cat headband. But she'd never know right?" "Then I can buy you a knew one." "Okay." "So your sister is only nine? How old does that make you?" He asked, starting up the car. "I'm nineteen.." Karkat tilted his head slightly, wondering how old Dave was.

Dave almost stopped the car and looked at him, "Seriously?" "Y-Yeah.." "Not that bit of an age gap... I thought you were twenty one..." "I guess I act mature for my age then? How old are you?" "Twenty six. Twenty seven in December..." Karkat nodded slowly. "So... Eight years..." "Yeah.." Dave leaned over and kissed him again, "I love learning things about you." Karkat kissed back. "So do I." He chuckled and stopped at a sex shop and handed Karkat some money, "Go in and pick out your gear." ''Alright.'' Karkat went in and bought the same color cat tail and gold bell then went back to Dave's car."

Dave had called John while Karkat was in, "He's nineteen, I feel a little old now..." "Does he say anything bad about that?" "No, but I still feel old, John... I don't like feeling old..." "Sorry buddy... I don't know what to say..." "Well do you know how old Vriska is? That can be a turning point!" "Fuck. You have a point.." "Maybe you should... I feel strange about the whole age thing but... It's kind of sexy..." "You're turned on by that aren't you, Dave?"

"Slightly... And cats apparently..." "What now?" "Long story short I said Kat this morning like with a K because Karkat and an image popped into my head and lets just say we are outside a sex shop while Karkat buys a tail and a bell," He closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh... I see." John shook his head lightly, disturbed by his groan. "You should really learn how old Vriska is, could be a turn on or turn off man. Still plannin' on showing up at her place with some romantic crap today?" "Alright. And fuck yeah I am."

"Be careful, she said she lives with her older brother. Hopefully he wont get mad at you" Dave joked lightly, looking to see if Karkat was done shopping. "Yeah. I'm only a little worried." John sighed. Karkat came out with a bag, and walked over to Dave's car. "Well I wish you the best of luck my dear friend but I have to run got a kitty-kat here waiting to purr." He hung up, really hoping all would go well with John and Vriska.

**Bunny: Cut scene!**

**Emzy: I almost meowed, just then.**

**Bunny: Tehe!**

** _Scary Preview a few chapters from now: Karkat got up, and left the room. He slammed the door roughly shut. He stiffly walked to his hiding spot; a few couple feet away from Dave's office, in a small closet with little light source. He sat on the bean bag chair, hugging his knees tightly. Karkat sniffed quietly, trying not to let his faint sobs be heard or his tears ruin the makeup._**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING DAVE.**

**SHOWER.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bunny: Im listening to Hallelujah by Jeff Bulkey~ **

**Emzy: While sneezing...**

**Bunny: Yup, Im sick!**

**Emzy: TO CHAPTER 14! (It's gonna be a bit longer)**

**Bunny: Longest story I ever made!**

**Emzy: Cause I'm also writing it.**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: "Well I wish you the best of luck my dear friend but I have to run got a kitty-kat here waiting to purr" he hung up, really hoping all would go well with John and Vriska._

Meanwhile Vriska was having a complete relax day, she was so relaxed she was wearing a onesie and not a very pretty one at that while Tavros got ready to go out. The two half siblings shared a large ground floor apartment with a pretty large spider, that was Vriska's pet. John tucked his phone in his jacket pocket as he pulled up the curb to Vriska's place. She agreed for him to visit today, only thing was that John was a few minutes too early. "God! I need to get ready... Taaaaaaaavros! Make me get up..." She looked at him from where she lazily sat on the couch.

"Get up to where?" Tavros asked her, as he combed his Mohawk. "I have this really nice guy coming over in an hour and I need to get ready..." "Oh uh.. Okay. What do you need help with?" "Force me to get of the couch ToriaDumbass!" "Ohh! What do.. What do I do.." "Take some pride in your pathetic life! you're two years older then me for fucks sake!"

"Fine you don't have to yell..." Tavros grabbed Vriska's hands and yanked her up. Vriska sat up then flopped back down, "Too bad you fail." Suddenly the door rang and she sat up again, "Go get that..." Tavros groaned as Vriska got up on her own. "GO!" She yelled standing up and hiding away in her room slightly, thinking it was one of the neighbors.

Tavros got confused, but wheeled to the door. He opened it. "Uh.. Hello?" John waved at the other in the wheelchair. "Hi. I'm John. Is Vriska there?" Her eyes shot open as she shut the door and quickly began to get ready. Tavros sighed, and shook his head. "Hold on a second, she's having some... uh... Bathroom issues.." John smiled slightly, and nodded.

She moved quickly, pulling on her signature spider tights to go along with a miniskirt and a slightly revealing top. She fixed her chest and toyed with her hair slightly until she was happy with it before applying a small amount of make-up. Tavros closed the door slowly, leaving John slightly confused. "Vriska, you're making the poor boy wait!" He yelled out to her. On the other side of the door, John swayed back and forth on his heels, waiting. "Shit up dumbass!" she called before stepping out, "Too much?"

He shook his head, giving a thumbs up. "It's perfect." "You can let him in..." She sat down on the couch and tried to act natural. Tavros opened the door, and led the blue eyed boy to the living room. "I gotta go meet up with Gamzee, see you guys later." He said, and wheeled down the ramp.

"Hey Vriska." John smiled at her. "John" Vriska stood up and looked at him, "Hows it going?" "Going good! How about you?" "I'm fine, just lazing the day away."

John smiled. "It is a pretty nice day to lazing away, isn't it.." Vriska nodded lightly, "It's nice seeing you outside of work." "Yeah. You look nice." "U-Uh I mean.." John stuttered, blushing. "N-Not that you never look nice at work..." "Uhhh!" She laughed, "Thank you, you look good as well." John blushed again. "Thanks.."

"So you met my brother." "Oh that was him? He seems nice." "Yeah he's two years older than me. and I have a sister who is eight years older than me and another brother who's ten years older." "A lot of siblings you have there." "I'm sadly the youngest of thee. My oldest brother is twenty eight, my sister is twenty six, Tavros is twenty and I'm eighteen."

John smiled slightly. "Oh, I have 2 sisters and a brother. I'm sorta like the middle child. My brother is the oldest he's 26, one of my sister's is 24, I'm 19 and my younger sister is 17." "So your just a year older than me." "Yeah, guess so." She smiled slightly and a small alarm went off on her phone. "Oh shit. Hold on" she got up and went to the kitchen taking a jar full of moving something and going into her room. John nodded and sat on the couch, waiting for her to return. She appeared five minutes later, putting the jar away and sitting back down, "Sorry about that, I had to feed my spider.

"Cool you have a pet spider." "Yeah, I've has her for a long time. I love her so much." "That's nice. What's her name?" "SpiderMom." "That is an epic name. I have a pet lizard, her name's Casey." "That's cute." "Haha I guess so.."

"So what do you want to do?" "I don't know... Do you have any thing we could do..?" "Not really... Just TV." "Or we could go out..." "So, why don't we go out, then?" "If you have a place in mind" "Um.. We could go get some ice cream, if you want." She smiled, "Yeah! Ice cream is awesome!" John blushed at her smile. "Okay, let's go get some." "I'm just gonna get a coat" she went to her room again and looked at herself. With a small sigh she fixed her chest again, having it show more in her tight top before pulling on her leather jacket and fixing her hair again. John fixed his hair slightly, and waited for Vriska to come back. "God I'm soooooooo desperate" she sighed and stepped out, "Lets go~"

John opened the door for Vriska, and smiled. She walked out , getting her keys out to lock up. John waited for her to lock the door, before they started walking to an ice cream parlor. "I heard it was going to rain, so I brought an umbrella just in case." Vriska walked with him, wanting to hold his hand but that would be stupid. "Save's us getting wet." Yup, exactly. Wouldn't want you getting sick."

she blushed lightly, "Thanks." He smiled brightly. "No problem!" They reached an ice cream parlor. "Which flavor so you want? I'll buy it for you." "You don't have to," She looked at him slightly shocked. He looked back. "But I want to. I wouldn't be a man if I let you pay for it, while I pay for my own." "Oh you're a man are you?" She joked, looking at the flavors. John pouted. "Of course I am.." "I'll be the judge or that" she smiled and looked at him again, "Blueberry two scopes on a chocolate cone." Vriska moved to find them a table to eat at.

He smiled and ordered what Vriska wanted and a Cookie dough single scope on a waffle cone. After John received the ice creams and paid for it, he walked over to the table, sat, and gave Vriska her's. "Here you go." She smiled and took it from him, "Thank you~" "Welcome!" He smiled back, taking a lick from his own. Vriska began taking small bites out of her ice cream. John glanced to his side, and watched Vriska for a few seconds, licking his ice cream idly. She got a small bit on her nose as she pulled her top up slightly.

He chuckled lightly, grabbing a napkin and wiped her nose, for her. The dark haired girl blushed, "Hey!" "Sorry, would you like to have ice cream on your nose? I'll be glad to put some back on for you." John smiled at her. She moved quickly and put some on his nose, "HA!" "Hey why'd you do that for!?" He put some on her nose as well. "Beeeeeeeeecause I knew you were gonna put some on my nose" she giggled and wiped it off. "Only if you wanted me to, I would've." He tried to lick the ice cream off of his nose, but failed. So he just wiped it off.

She laughed at his attempt and went back to eating. John continued eating until the cone was left. He ate the cone and smiled. "I haven't had that flavor in years!" "Blueberry is my favorite flavor. so I eat it all the time but I've never had it this good before."

John smiled. "I guess they know how to make the best." She smiled as well and finished her ice cream. "Anything you wanna do now?" "We can go for a walk..." "Alright." John stood up, and threw the napkins in the trash. Vriska got up as well and walked with him.

He swayed his arms slightly, and hummed. "Wanna walk through the park?" "Yeah!" "Kay~" John nodded and walked with her to the park. Vriska saw the rain clouds over head but didn't bother to mention them as she walked beside John. John smiled and watched some birds fly by as they walked. When they stopped she looked for spiders but sadly found none before she moved back over to John again. John felt a drip of rain fall on his face, and he looked up. "I think it's about to rain, Vriska."

She cursed slightly just as more drops fell and suddenly a downpour. John took out his blue and green umbrella, he opened it and placed it over Vriska's head. Allowing himself to get drenched. She looked at him for a second before pulling him under as well, "What are you an idiot?" He blushed faintly at the closeness. "It isn't a very big umbrella, I'd rather you use it Vriska."

"If you don't use it neither will I, cant have you getting sick. Work would be lame without you..." "Fine, we can both use it. Sorry for being an idiot." "I was joking... Who's closer me or you? For home I mean..."

"I know you where.. I think my house is closer.." "Then can we go there until the rain lets up?" "Yeah we can, you'll probably meet one of my siblings if their there, though." "That's fine" she smiled, assuming John just lived with a sibling like she did, not knowing he still lived with his cake loving father. The rain didn't settle down a bit while they were talking to John's house. He turned the key and opened the door. "Welcome to El Casa Egbert!" He joked. She smiled and stepped in.

"John is that you?!" His father called from the kitchen before stepping out and seeing Vriska in the hall way, "And you brought a friend." "Yeah hey Dad. This is Vriska.." He smiled at his father. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you" he held out his hand which Vriska shook with a small smile, "It's nice to meet John's little girlfriend! Why don't you two go upstairs and dry off and I'll bring up some cake."

John's face flushed completely and he took Vriska upstairs to his room. "D-Dad!" "Don't worry son, I wont bother the two of you~" he smiled widely and let John take Vriska upstairs. "He knows I'm not your girlfriend right?" Vriska said when they were in his room. "I don't think he does.." John passed her a towel, and took one out for himself. He suddenly regretted telling his father about his crush for the girl.

She dried everything but her hair, hoping it wouldn't drip too much dark blue onto anything. "I guess its nice that he cares about you so much." John was drying himself, and he sighed into the towel. "Yeah, maybe a little bit too much." She giggled, "I wish I had someone to care about me this much," she looked at her arm for a moment and padded her shoulders with a towel in hope her small secret wouldn't be revealed.

"I'm sure there's someone out there, who does." He placed the towel on his head. "Let's see, my mother doesn't care, my father god knows where he is, my step dad is too busy trying to bring down large companies. Rufioh barely knows I'm alive my sister bores the crap out of me and Tavros hates me for what I've done to him..." "Oh damn... Sorry didn't know.." "It's fine, at least I have SpiderMom. Oh god I sound really sad..." "You got me!" John grinned at Vriska, trying to cheer her up. "You're my boss..." She looked at him with a smile, "Who I admit showed me a wonderful time today..." "Yeah well, outside the office, I want to be considered more then your boss.."

There was a soft knock on the door and Mr Egbert opened it slowly, with two slices of cake on one plate. "Sorry to interrupt, I brought cake, sorry we don't have enough dry plates right now, hope it's alright if you share." He gave the plate and forks to Vriska and tapped John on the shoulder, "Can I speak to you please?"

John stood up, and went out side of his room. "Dad don't say anything to embarrass me." "I wont, I just want you to have these" John's dad handed his son a roll of condoms. "Now I understand you are a man now but rules in my house as still rules. Now your first time can be scary, son, I know but just relax."

John almost dropped the roll, in shock. "Dad! She's not even my girlfriend yet!" He froze, and though over what he just said. 'Yet' Hencing, he want's her to be his... "If I know you as well as I think I do, you wont be able to stop, now stuff those in your pocket and tell her she is allowed to dry her hair on our towels, it doesn't matter if she gets hair color on them" and with that Mr Egbert headed downstairs to continue with dinner.

John went into his room, and shut the door. "You can dry your hair Vriska.. It doesn't matter if you get your hair color on the towel." "Really?" she said before taking a large mouthful of cake and placing the plate down to dry her hair, "It's dark blue..." "Then I guess the towel will turn dark blue." He gave her a thumbs up, and ate a piece of cake. She smiled and began to dry her hair. John groaned and spit the cake out on a napkin. "Gross!"

"Why did you eat it if I was gross?" "I was distracted.. I hate cake..." "What were you distracted by?" She asked picking up the cake again and eating it. "Something..." "Tell me!" She leaned her face closer, "I thought we were friends, somehow." "Something my Dad said!" John flushed lightly. "And we are friends." "And I have a feeling you're gonna be so lame and not tell me what he said~"

"You're so right. It's too embarrassing for me to even think about it." She giggled and sat back, "Thanks for attempting to save me from the rain earlier, it was... sweet." He grinned. "No prob. I just hope it clears up soon." "Why, want me to leave?" "Not at all, you can stay as long as you like. The rain just makes everything look gloomy sometimes."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Well that's to make it less gloomy and to thank you for saving me from a day of boring TV." John pat his cheek, blushing lightly. "We-Welcome..." She sighed, maybe she was just being desperate, he wasn't interested in her in any way. John pondered on what he could do, to show her his feelings. She looked out the window and watched the rain, feeling a bit... stupid for wearing such revealing clothes.

"Ah! Are you cold?" John jumped up and rushed to his closet. "A little?" she questioned his sudden out burst and watched him. He got a light blue sweater and draped it on her shoulders. "Here. Like I said before.. I wouldn't want you to get sick.." She smiled and covered herself lightly, "What did your dad say to you? I promise I won't tell."

John sat back down, next to her. "He uh said.. That the rules in the house are still rules... And the first time can be scary but relax.." He sighed. "And he gave me a roll of c-condoms..." She blushed darkly, "Oh... Do you... Want to?" "I-I kept thinking about it b-but.. Do you...?" He stuttered. "I don't know..." She looked at her hand then at him. For a split moment she forgot the bad ass Vriska and leaned forward to kiss John sweetly. John blushed, but kissed back.

Vriska smirked and made the kiss deeper, somehow finding her self in control and loving it. Quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so her legs were around his waist as she sat on his lap. John wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He lowered his right hand down to her thigh, letting it rest there. The kiss grew deeper and deeper until they involved tongues. By this point Vriska had her hands ready to remove John's shirt. John helped Vriska rid his shirt, and he removed his sweater off of her. She smiled and helped knock it back off and began to get her top off.

Tasting the blueberry ice cream she had, John explored her mouth. He helped remove her revealing top, blushing faintly. She moaned softly into the kiss continuing to remove more of his clothes and soon the two of them were in just their underwear. Flicking the black and blue bra off his wrist, John flipped the roles, and ended up above her, with Vriska's back to the bed.

She smirked, knowing this position would only last for a short while but played along any way. she moved her hands down his back and into his boxers before she slipped them off and looked at him. "Oh wow, big boy are we~" John blushed, and looked down at his size. "Is that a bad thing..?" "Oh no, let's just hope you'll fit~" she smiled and removed her panties, a small smirk on her face.

He moved closer to her, and positioned to enter her. "Yeah let's hope." "Hey!" She pushed him slightly, "Rubber before you rub her." "Wait what?" He blinked, clearly confused. She ripped one of the condom packets from the roll and showed it to his face, "It's made of rubber, and your dick will be rubbing me... Rubber before you rub her."

"Oooohhh..." John nodded and took the small packet. Opening it, he slipped it on, and positioned himself again. "Okay, now I go, right?" She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled, "Now you go." "Okay." He smiled and slowly entered her, placing a hand on her hip. She moaned, deeply as her body shook with pleasure.

John huffed lightly, until he got all the way through before he started moving his hips back and forth. Vriska moaned again, giving other pleased noises a long with it. Vriska was the only one who heard the door opened but took no notice of it. The one who opened the door was Mr Egbert. He may have given his son those condoms but never expected to use them... he had to make a cake about this occasion and quickly ran downstairs to do so.

He leaned down to nip her neck softly. John picked up the speed of his hips, moaning against her neck. She giggled at the nips and quickly forced them to change positions. Once on top she began to do the work, moving up and down on him as she felt up her own chest. He moaned loudly, surprised by the switch. John moved her hands, and fondled her chest, for himself. She ran her fingers through his hair hoping he wouldn't notice one of the hands not being warm but overly cold like latex on metal. Suddenly the dark haired girl moved faster, more groans erupting from her. He lowered his hands slowly, resting them on her hips.

She panted softly, gripping onto his hair, "Oh John~" John gasped softly, and bucked his hips into her's. "V-Vriskaaaa..." He moaned out. Vriska gave a sharp gasp when he bucked into her, her body trembling as she came. He groaned softly, feeling himself cum into the condom, making things sticky on his part. He pulled her up, pulling himself out. She sat just below it and helped him take the condom off and clean up before kissing him deeply. Vriska then rolled off and flopped beside him, tired from the activity.

John wrapped his arms around her and hugged her softly. His breathing returned to normal. "Wow" She panted, nuzzling against him as her legs tangled with his. "Heh yeah, wow..." He smiled, showing his buck teeth. "Would it be awkward if I said something really stupid and kind of freaky about my self right now?"

"I don't think it would be." "My left arm is made of metal..." "Did something happen to it? Why is it made out of metal?" John asked, not at all judging. "I was an idiot... Tavros into it... We crashed... My arm couldn't be save, Terezi went blind, Tavros is in a wheelchair and Aradia was in a coma..." "That's an awful story Vriska.." John tighten his grip on her.

"I'm a bitch... I know that..." "I'm not thinking that one bit. But that's all in the past, and at least you're all safe, for the time being." "Yeah" She smiled and closed her eyes. He kissed her cheek, then her nose, then her lips. Vriska kissed him back before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep. John smiled at her. Draping the blanket over the both of them. He kissed her forehead, then fell asleep.

**Bunny: That's all folks!~**

**Emzy: Damn, 6 pages.**

**Bunny: Yeah, longest chapter.**

**Emzy:We got 5 reviews! You better be reviewing this shit.**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bunny: WHOOOA**

**Emzy: We're back!**

**Bunny: Karkat cries in this chapter~**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: John smiled at her. Draping the blanket over the both of them. He kissed her forehead, then fell asleep. _

Vriska woke up first the next morning. Carefully the Scorpio moved away from John without waking him and looked trough his draws and picked a shirt of his to wear before pulling on her outfit of yesterday but leaving her underwear for him. As she finished writing down her number on some paper she turned and looked at a giant cake. Before John woke up she looked at the writing on the cake which read, "Congratulations Son, I'm so proud of you for loosing your virginity (you too Vriska)" at this she giggled and quickly scooped up the icing with her name on it and quickly left the house.

A few hours passed since Vriska left John's house. The sleeping Egbert was snoring away, until he late alarm on his phone woke him up. "Eh!" He sat up quickly, only to lie back down. Stupid head rush got to him... John slowly sat up and noticed a box on his desk. He opened it and glared at the cake, reading the words. "Dammit Dad.." John opened his drawer and found panties on top of the boxers he was planning on wearing that day. He blushed at the memory of the previous night, tucking it in the far back of the drawer so no one would find it. After fully dressing, did John find a note with a Vriska's number on it. "That's a lot of eights." He laughed and saved it to his phone. John looked around for his favorite sweater, (The one he let Vriska use to defeat the cold) assuming Vriska had taken it, John smiled again. He headed down stairs to start his day.

Vriska couldn't help but wear the sweater to work. Waiting for John she smelt the fabric and smiled. John left his house, and looked around. Was he supposed to pick Vriska up, or were they supposed to meet up half way? She never told him the details. Being the nice and sweet guy John is, he decided to pick her up. So, he started walking to her apartment. Vriska was slightly hoping for John to call but when she noticed she was gonna be late if she waited longer. John walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

She opened the door with a frown, "You didn't call me..." John play-frowned, and took out his phone, dialing Vriska's number, even though she was right in front of him. The girl frowned more and hung up before answering, "You are an idiot... We need to go to work.." He smiled at her. "I'm only an idiot for you! Come on, that's why I picked you up, silly! Let's go~"

"Shh, you'll annoy the neighbors" She whispered before locking up then going down the hall. "Heh sorry.." He grinned at her, and waited. "So are you wearing them?" "Wearing what?" He ticked his head. "You know~"

"Th..The.. Your...?" "There was a reason I put my panties in your underwear drawer..." "O-Oh..." His face flushed. She fake-frowned, "You are no fun." "I'm sorry.." He frowned and lowered his head. "Well you can wear today's under wear tomorrow if you are extra good to me~" "I'll be extremely good to you, Vriska!" John grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and giggled, "You better be~"

He nodded and walked her to their work place. "Get ready though." "Ready for what?" He shrugged. "For some goodness?" "I will do." She smiled as Vriska was called over by Kanaya to try her persona outfit on. "I'll see you later, tell Kan I said hi." John smiled back and kissed her cheek, before heading off to record some new notes he's been working on for a new song.

"John!" Dave called, wrapping his arm around his friends neck, "How did it go?" "Hey Dave!" He gave his best bro a fist pump. "It went great!" "So how many steps did you skip? Aka where exactly are you two in your relationship? Though I do see she's wearin' your sweater. So first night sex costume swap. What are you wearing of hers?" John slapped his forehead. "I was supposed to be wearing her panties... But I didn't think that was right, so I didn't... And I think a few steps were skipped."

"You are a horrible boyfriend..." "I knooooow!" John cried, falling onto the piano, with his face in his arms. "You can always run home at lunch and get them on." "That's smart..." "Exactly! Trust me girls can't resist a man in their underwear!" "I wouldn't know anything about that, but I'll trust you Dave!"

"You bet!" "Until then." The mood went back to normal. "How was your night with 'Katkitty'?" "The baddest kitty." "Sounds nice for you, dude." "Oh it was."

John gave him a face, trying not to picture it. "I wanna stop talking about that now." "Alright fine... Was it good?" "Yeah.. It was." He smiled to himself. "Well I'm happy for you dude." Dave smirked. "I should go see if Karkat is done with the make-up team." "Is today the day when they try on those costumes?"

"Yeah" "Can't wait to see them!" Dave nodded and left to see if Karkat was done. Karkat sat in front of a mirror, growling softly at the small horns he was given. It wasn't fair that everyone else had long and big horns, while he got these nubby looking horns. Sollux was somehow dragged into this and wasn't happy as he sat next to Karkat. Well he had two sets of horns and that was cool. Dave slipped in and stood behind Karkat. "You look amazing~" "Thanks. I guess. I don't get why they had to fucking paint my body gray. Could've at least let me do it myself, didn't want them touching me."

"Kanaya is a professional she knows what she is doing." Dave smiled. "I like your horns, very cute~" "I know she is." Karkat spun his seat, to face Dave. "This isn't going to be one of your sex role play outfits, Dave. Don't even think about it." "Awwww but I'm getting one as well... Not troll but human and I have a cape... We can do cape things~" Dave smiled and kissed Karkat on his black lips. "Maybe..." He sighed, wiping the black off of Dave's lips, after the kiss.

Dave smiled, "You won't always have to wear gray on your hands, Kanaya is working on something else so you don't leave gray everywhere." "Great. Wouldn't want to paint you all over." "Hey! I'm doing what's best for your career and I made sure you were special~" "I know!" He smiled, "Didn't know I was this special to you, Dave~"

"Of course you are, you are my little Karkitty~" he smirked, "you are mutated, you should be dead for your unworthy blood but you hid the color by never saying what it was and not wearing a shirt with a color on it. This makes you special~" "I understand, no one must find out my horribly unworthy blood color." Karkat nodded, putting on a small act. "Only one troll knows but you get to choose who that is when we have all twelve of you guys here and in costume."

"Okay, though I'm most likely to choose Sollux." "I wouldn't be so sure. Rose has come up with relationship idea's for you guys, like how they work and stuff." "Oh, what did she make?" "Four quadrants represented by card houses. Heart for Matesprite ship which is similar to human love, diamond for Moirailigence which is best friend that you pity, spade for Kismesitude which is hate love and auspice is clubs and stops the Kismesis from killing each other." "Seems confusing, but I understand most of the part."

"So you're gonna tell your Moirail because you trust them most." "Who's my Moirail?" "Who you pity the most out of the twelve we have in the group." "Ohh." "Yeah..." Karkat looked around the room, only seeing Vriska and Sollux. "I wonder where's the others." "Kanaya is putting on her dress and Eridan is also getting ready. The others aren't here yet." "Sucks for them." "Why they missing out on your little horns?" "Don't mock my horns." Karkat covered his horns, in defense, frowning. "I'm sorry... I find them cute~"

"They better be cute.. I'm wearing them..." "Oh they are~" He smiled and suddenly Sollux burst out, "Get a room!"Karkat smiled back at Dave. "Technically, this is a room, Sollux." "I mean get your own room asshole!" Sollux snapped and fixed his wig. "Too far."

"Oh no Kar**KAT**, now that's far." "You just put stress on my name. Not cool." Dave widened his eyes slightly and Sollux only rolled his eyes. Karkat crossed his arms, and faced away from Sollux. The originally blonde boy stretched and looked at the door, silently hoping for Eridan to be done sooner with his costume change and getting his make-up on.

Eridan walked in, with his troll costume fully on. He pat the cape on his back slightly, and greeted the ones in the room. "Afternoon, you guys." "Well look at mister boss man, bit to big of a cape don't you think?" "I always liked capes. Don't mess this up for me."

Sollux stood up, "I'll try." Eridan looked over him. "You look nice.." "Thanks, I was against the wig at first but it's grown on me... might dye my hair this color." "Kan said I didn't need a wig, since my hair is already black. But she did make the color in my hair more purple.." He moved closer to him, and felt the wig for himself.

"Well I like the color~" "Thanks."

Karkat grumbled softly. "Who should get a room now..?" "Hey at least I'm not making all these sexual references I was just saying how much I love the color. "Whatever." Eridan looked at Dave, questioning what was wrong with his eyes. Dave shrugged and left, going to see if any of the others were here. Eridan sat in the seat in between Sollux and an empty one. He sighed softly, and fixed his glasses on his nose.

"You alright?" "Yeah, are you alright?" "Yeah... Yesterday was kind of boring without you..." "Sorry I couldn't keep you company..." "I thought my best friend would worry about me... But no he decided to go fuck Strider instead."

Karkat got up, and left the room. He slammed the door roughly shut. He stiffly walked to his hiding spot; a few couple feet away from Dave's office, in a small closet with little light source. He sat on the bean bag chair, hugging his knees tightly. Karkat sniffed quietly, trying not to let his faint sobs be heard or his tears ruin the makeup.

Back at the dressing room, Eridan stared at the door. "Sollux..." "Forget it..." He grumbled and stared at himself in the mirror. "Alright..." Eridan shook his head, frowning softly.

Meanwhile, Gamzee has just been out to smoke some of his favorite drugs. In full make-up for trolls he passed the room and heard the cried but stopped to knock on the door, "hey, is there a sad mother fucker in here?" Karkat waved his face, cussing inwardly. "Fuck.." He whispered to himself. Gamzee opened the door and poked his big fuzzy head in, "Hey bro, got room for another to have a feelings jam with you?"

He scooted over, and nodded slowly. "Yeah.." The tall male stepped in and closed the door before sitting next to Karkat, his body still smelling of smoke. "Name's Gamzee Makara, what's yours bro?" Karkat wiggled his nose. He covered it with the new sweater Kanaya gave him. "Karkat Vantas.." "So Karbro, what is bothering you?" "I just had a fight with my closest friend.. And he really hurt me." He muttered, hiding his face in his knees.

"Shit man... That ain't full of Miracles... What happened?" Karkat spent the next half hour telling Gamzee what happened between him and Sollux. Gamzee nodded and listened, "I feel you bro..." He sighed, shakily. "He's a fucking retard.." "Naw man... I just think he doesn't understand that you are in love with this Strider guy..." "I am... And he just makes me feel bad about my own feelings..."

"Here me out Karbro... you love strider you wanna be with him all the time because your feeling are always gettin in the mother fucking way and... your friend is jealous... he knew you first... he may have a love of his own but it ain't the same as having someone pity you, take all the bad things... and makin 'em better... like that moirail thing Tavbro was talking about... I only remember little of it because I smoked recently... but I remember saying it was miracles... and that's all the matters..." "I guess you're fucking right." Karkat sniffed for the last time, and wiped his messy face. "I should say sorry to him."

"And get your make-up re-done... Kansis will flip her shit but will understand since you've had a rough time..." "Yeah. It took her hours of threatening to murder me if I didn't take my sweater off, god knows what she'd do to me if she saw me now..." He shivered. "Explain that you were upset, she'll understand Kansis maybe a bit jaded at times but she's is very motherly..." "Yeah.. Let's go to her.." Gamzee smiled and stood up opening the door for him.

Karkat stood, noticing how tall Gamzee was compared to him. He started walking down to the dressing room. Gamzee followed, completely calm with the situation. While Kanaya was freaking because two people were missing, "And you are sure you have not seen them?" Terezi nodded at Kanaya. "Of course I didn't see them. I /can't/ see! Hehehehehe!" She giggled softly.

"Terezi this is no time to be playing games... we are missing two people..." "They're outside the door." She sniffed at the air, sensing two males by the door. Kanaya turned and opened it her eyes opening wide at the state of Karkat. "Oh my... Karkat are you okay... your face is all wet..." Karkat didn't have eye contact with anyone. "I'm fine.."

"Come on.. I'll get your cleaned up..." "Thanks Kanaya.." He smiled slightly. She took him over to a free chair and began to remove the make-up. Eridan nudged Sollux softly. "Sollux he was crying." Sollux stood up and walked over, "KK... I'm sorry.." Karkat looked up at Sollux. "No Sollux.. I should be apologizing first..." "No... I over reacted over nothing..." "It wasn't nothing... I should've spent more time with you.."

"Not true... You go get some strider ass, might get you out of what ever self esteem rut you've been in..." "He might.." Karkat smiled, and Kanaya finished fixing his face. He stood up and hugged Sollux. "But after this, we're chilling.."

"Fine, we can work on our mine craft world..." "Yeah..." Sollux smiled as Kanaya fixed up Karkat's face. Awkwardly sitting back down, Karkat quieted down. He forgot the other 10 'trolls' in the room. Once the day was done Sollux was getting rid of the make-up on his face. On the other side of the room, Karkat ripped the sweater he wore off. He grabbed his precious one from Krillea Vantas, and tugged it on. "Feels just right..." He mumbled into the warm cloth. He was fully de-trolled and ready to go home with Sollux.

"Why am I doing this? I cant even sing..." "You can if you try." "No... you know I cant sing..." "Yeah I know." Karkat sighed but patted him on the back. "You can always lip sync." "That's cheating..." "Why are you always right?"

"Because I'm smart." "We could try giving you vocal lessons." Karkat suggested, ignoring the 'I'm smart' comment. "We don't have the cash for that Karkat... We need a better house... That's more important..." "I meant from me, dipwad."

"You can't teach me... That would be stupid... You'd get frustrated by my lisp." "True. I wont give up on this though, Sollux." "Come on let's get home..." "Okay.."

**Bunny: Another long chapter!**

**Emzy: Woot!**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Emzy: Bunny has the siffles. She's sick : (**

**Bunny: That doesn't mean there won't be an update on the story!**

**Emzy: Yeah, but take it easy..**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: _"_You can't teach me... That would be stupid... You'd get frustrated by my lisp." "True. I wont give up on this though, Sollux." "Come on let's get home..." "Okay.."_

They walked home and Sollux fired up mine craft. Karkat crawled into Sollux's bed, and messed his hair up slightly. "Hey!" "It was awfully too straight." "I will style it like I used to when we have more gel okay?" Karkat ruffled it even more. "That was too nerdy for a Captor, Sollux."

"Stop that!"

"Your faces are funny!"

"I will kill you..."

"You wouldn't dare!" He smirked, and messed it up once more.

Sollux placed the laptop down and tackled Karkat. "Murderer!" Karkat chuckled, digging his hands in Sollux's hair. "I haven't murdered anything!" "You're thinking about it, aren't you!"

"Shut up!" "Lalala you can't make me!" Sollux covered Karkat's mouth and continued to roll around with him until there was banging from the apartment below, which then cried, "Hey! You two quiet up there!" Karkat giggled quietly. His cheeks hurting from smiling a whole lot. Sollux let go, "Next time. "Karkat sat up, and smiled softly. "Okay." Sollux chuckled and continued on the game.

Karkat laid next to him, and watched. "What would happen if I did take your vocal lessons?" "We would take a trip to Vocaloid land." Karkat stated, completely serious. "Seriously?" "Don't think that is real..." Sollux rolled his eyes. Karkat smiled,and closed his eyes. "Can I sleep on your bed tonight, Sollux?"

"Sure... You can sleep in this bed when ever you want. Just not with strider." Sollux turned off the laptop and lay beside Karkat. "I never said with Dave.." He frowned slightly. "I know, I was just making sure you knew the boundaries." "I know them."

Suddenly Sollux covered Karkat's eyes, "Go to sleep..." "I can't when it's too dark, fuck ass.." Karkat struggled to get his hands off him. "Awww baby Karkat scared of the dark?" "N-No.. Like fuck I am.."

"Oh you are!" "Fuck.. Just don't do anything..." "Like what? Suddenly turn off all the lights at work so you freak out?" "I will kill you, if you do that." "Well now I might do that for fun."

"Please don't Sollux.." "I wont" he removed his hand from Karkat's eyes, "Just go to sleep." "Okay." He turned on his side, his back facing Sollux, and fell asleep. Sollux turned so his back was to Karkat's and fell asleep as well. Halfway through the night, the blanket fell off Karkat. He shivered, waking up. He looked at the bee shaped clock, and read the time. It was only 3 in the morning. Groaning quietly at his tiredness, Karkat tugged some of the blanket back to him. He drifted to sleep after he felt warmer.

Dave took a deep breath, was he being too spontaneous? Naw he couldn't be! Waking Karkat up at three in the morning to go for a ride on his motor bike was completely normal! Well his bro did it when he was dating a great adventurer but this was Karkat... he wasn't an adventurer. Dressed in a leather jacked and jeans, he knocked on the door.

Karkat twitched, but sat up slowly. He got out of Sollux's bed and trudged to the small hallway, stopping at the door. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door. "Yeah..?" "I know it is really early but... wanna go for a ride?" "Where to.." "The country side" "Are you serious?"

The blonde held up the two helmets and smiled weakly. "What so you say?" "Can I freshen up first? You can come in if you want, just don't want up Sollux.." Dave nodded and stepped in quietly. Karkat went back into his room, and took out his sweater, jeans, sneakers and a towel. "Wait a few minutes, kay?" Dave nodded and looked around a bit. He never got a good look at the neat little apartment last time he was here due to Karkat's hotness.

Karkat got out of the shower, moments later. He was dry except for his hair. He patted it dry then ruffled it, til it was as his usual. "Okay, let's go." Karkat left a note on the bee clock for Sollux, stating he was going out with Dave and would be back later. Dave smiled and kissed Karkat. As they kissed, he handed the smaller male a helmet and lead him out and downstairs to his bike. Karkat smiled back. "Nice color.." Dave smiled and put his helmet on before helping Karkat with his, "Bro bought it for me when I got signed on to Ampora Industries." "That's nice of him. My brother just gave me a long as fuck lecture about singing when I told him."

He chuckled and sat on his bike. "Come on." Karkat sat behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "I'm on." "Hold on tight~" He revved the engine before driving off. His grip slightly tightened before he got used to it, and relaxed a bit.

Dave drove for a long time, getting the two of them out of the city and to a nice hill with a little bench. "Here we are~" "Where is here, exactly?" "A hill in the country... over looking the city... facing the direction the sun rises..." Dave took off his helmet and got off before helping Karkat off. Looking over he grabbed Karkat's hand and lead him to the bench. Karkat sat on the bench and looked over at the city. "So we're gonna watch the sun rise?"

"We are a bit early but yes, we are going to see the sight I grew up with every morning before my brother sold his horse..." He laid his head on Dave's shoulder, smiling faintly. "And you're willing to show a sight as this to me..?" "Of course, I care about you." "That's sweet.." Dave kissed him, "Hey I already introduced you to my brother... next you'll have to let me meet your family~"

He kissed back. "I don't know when I'll see them, though." "Where do they live? Russia? well that's a guess since he said once that he was from Scotland and you were from Russia but you moved here earlier than he did..." Dave face palmed, "Now I sound creepy..."

"Wait who's 'he'?" "Sollux... while you were missing..." "Ohh.." Karkat looked down. "Well, his information was right.." "So is that where your family is?" "Yeah, Russia."

"We can always fly out to see them..." he smiled and looked, "Karkat! the sunrise!" "I guess we can..." He looked at the sunrise. "Whoah.."

The sky danced with colors of orange and pink and clouds turned red. Above them the sky was dark but as the sun came more into view the shade lightened, turning more into the day time sky. Karkat's face light up as he smiled. Dave kissed Karkat softly, wanting to say those three words but scared in case it would be too soon.

Karkat kissed him back, he placed a hand on his cheek lightly. Aw fuck it! what was the worst that could happen?! "I love you..." Karkat stared at Dave, mouth slightly opened. His mouth slowly closed, and curled up into another big smile. "I love you too..." Dave smiled wide and kissed Karkat passionately. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dave rests his forehead on Karkat's once they stop. Karkat smiles slightly. "I love you Dave.." "And I love you, Karkat..." He smiled and kissed him again, "We should get you home so Sollux doesn't worry... "Yeah.." He kissed him back. Dave stood up and put his helmet on. Karkat stood too, but struggled to strap his helmet.

The blonde helped him again, "Soon you will be able to do this on your own." "I'm assuming you're gonna take me on more rides?" He smiled. "In more ways than one~" He touched his helmet against Karkat's and got on the bike, "Because I love Karkitty as much as I do Karkat..." "So I have two names?~" He got behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Well you have Karkat but you have a Karkitty outfit..." "True I guess.." He nuzzled his face into Dave's back, smiling softly.

Dave drove Karkat home, a smile on his face. Karkat got off the bike, and kissed Dave softly. "Thanks for taking me out so early, Dave.. It was the best morning I've ever had.." "I thought I was being stupid for waking you up so early."

"I was already partially awake. Sollux kept hogging the blanket." "You guys have to share a bed?" "We don't I just wasn't feel well, and I asked if I could sleep in his bed last night. Plus he turned all the lights off, even though I begged him not to..." Karkat shuttered at the thought of darkness. "You're scared of the dark?" "Yeah.."

Dave smiled, "I'll see you at work." "Yeah, see you later." Karkat smiled back and entered his small apartment.

**Bunny: Chapter 16 and didn't we start this like 2 fridays ago? MEOW!**

**Emzy: And she's meowing again.**

**CEILING CAT BARKS.**

**WHILE WATCHING YOU.**

**AS YOU REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bunny: Heeeeyooooo!**

**Emzy: Don't copy Morg.**

**Bunny: I'm sorry. D :**

**Ezmy: You should be.**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: __Karkat shuttered at the thought of darkness. "You're scared of the dark?" "Yeah.."_

_Dave smiled, "I'll see you at work." "Yeah, see you later." Karkat smiled back and entered his small apartment._

Sollux had just woken up and was reading the note with a sigh. Karkat went into the bedroom, and looked at Sollux. "I'm home, Sollux." He sat on his bed, crossing his legs. "You're not mad at me for leaving early are you..?" "Naw, I'm just happy that I found a basket full of honey from Eridan outside the door when I went to get the mail..."

"Oh. That's pretty sweet of him." "I don't need breakfast... I've just been eating honey..." "That's not filling, Sollux." "Dude! He got me honey bee honey!" "Damn, its serious. Isn't that your favorite type of honey?"

"It is the sweetest honey... no added sugars.. just plain old Honeybee honey... like we had on the far in Scotland." he stepped over to the jar and ate another spoonful. "I didn't even tell him I like this type of honey..." "Sollux you still need to eat some real food. You can eat as much honey as you want, but still." Karkat smiled at Sollux. "How do you think he found out?" he asked, ignoring Karkat's words and taking another spoonful into his mouth.

Karkat sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, he probably had his research.." "I mean like how?" "How am I supposed to know? I'm not him." "So where did you and Dave go?"

"To this hill to watch the sunrise. It was nice.." He smiled, looking down. "I'm glad you're happy. It's nice to see you smile..." "Yeah.. My cheeks hurt from smiling this much.. He told me he loves me.."

Sollux's eyes widened and he sat down, "Sit, tell me everything..." "I was already sitting down." He laughed, but proceeded to tell him. "He came here at three in the morning, and brought me, on his motorbike, to this hill that looks over the city. Then we talked a little bit about my family, and how his bro got him the bike.. Then the sun rose and we kissed.. And he said he loves me and I told him I love him back.." Karkat pulled his knees to his chest, leaning his back against his bed head. "It was so fucking romantic, I thought I was gonna die of all the blood that rushed to my face that moment.."

Sollux smiled and got up again, grabbing a camera and taking a picture. "I will send this to your dad and step mother so they know what's going on in your life." "Okay. Speaking about them, I was wondering, how would you feel if I were to visit them? And you know... When the time is ready, Dave'll meet them too..." "It's not my choice. You say you love him so why ask my permission?" "I don't know, I just feel like I have to.." He hid his face in his knees, sighing softly.

Sollux rubbed Karkat's back. "It's all right..." "Okay.. " Sollux smiled and got up before heading to get ready. Karkat was already dressed, so he waited for Sollux.

Once Sollux was ready they walked to work, Sollux stopping to get Eridan his usual coffee. Karkat yawned softly. Then he walled to Dave's office, waving bye at Sollux.

Sollux went straight to Eridan, placing the coffee on Eridan's desk, "You are amazing you know." Eridan smiled. "Why am I amazing?" "Because you gave me a basket full of Honeybee honey~" "Oh, the honeys. I guess you liked my gift?" "It's all I've eaten this morning~ how did you know I love honey bee honey?"

"Really? You didn't have anything else to eat? And, I have my resources."

"Well you are the best~"

"Only for you ~" Sollux leaned forward and kissed him, "Need me to do any work today?" Eridan kissed him back. "Actually not this time, there was a small amount of work, so I was able to finish it."

"Fine. I'll find something to do." "If something pops up, I'll call you." "Alright." Sollux smiled and went to his desk. Eridan smiled back, ass he thought about something. Sollux sat down and got his laptop out.

He sighed and started filling empty contracts. The day went by really slowly with nothing really going on apart from Kanaya coming to speak to Eridan about outfits. After a while, Eridan got up and walked over to Sollux's desk. "Mind having lunch with me? My treat,"

"I'd love to," He smiled putting his laptop away with a smile. "Alright, let's go before it's too late for a good table." Sollux nodded and walked with Eridan, sighing happily as he did.

"It's a closer place then Maryam A La Mode, so we could walk there, unless you'd rather we take the car?" "Walking sounds nice, save fuel and the environment." "Yeah, that's right." Eridan reached for Sollux's hand, and lead them to a nearby restaurant.

Sollux smiled as he felt Eridan's hand around his. "You know Dave woke Karkat up at three am to take him to watch the sunrise." "Fuck, that's almost untopable." "You gave me honey... That's like giving a homeless man all the money in the world.."

"I want to do something more, though.." Eridan smiled at him, as they reached the door. "Buy me more honey and I'm yours forever~" "I'll buy you all the honey you want." He opened the door for him. Sollux walked in with a smile. Eridan got them a table. "No fish tank, that's no fun." He sat at the table. Sollux smiled and sat down. "So anything new going on, that I don't know about?" "My brother might be coming to visit with his wife sometime this week, so I look forward to seeing him..."

"Oh that's nice.." He smiled at Sollux, as a waiter walked up to them, asking what they want. Sollux ordered his food and drink with a small smile. Eridan did the same, whispering something into the waiter's ears quietly, so Sollux wouldn't hear his full order.

"What was that about?" "You'll see later." He waved the topic away softly, smiling to himself. "No tell me!" "It'll ruin the surprise, Sollux."

Sollux frowned. Eridan leaned over and pecked his lips. "Don't worry Sollux.." "I won't worry if you tell me..." "I'll just give you a hint, and let you ponder on it." "Hint gimme!" "It has something to do with a lot of honeybee honey."

"Am I getting more honey?!"

"Maybe."

"So I'm not?"

"Oh no, you are." Sollux smiled wide. "Yay!"

Eridan chuckled. Sooner or later the food came by, except the extra dish Eridan had ordered. Sollux ate and looked at Eridan, "Is the honey coming?" "Yeah, after this though." He ate also. He smiled and continued to eat until his plate was clean. The waiter returned, cleaned the table and refilled their drinks. He left, and a few minutes later he came back and placed a plate in front of Sollux. On the plate was a 'Buzzing bee' Honey cake, Written with chocolate sauce was, 'I love you, Sol.' Above the cake. Eridan suddenly got nervous, wondering if it was too soon, he kept his gaze on the plate. Sollux read it over and over again before getting up and stepping over to Eridan. Suddenly he kissed Eridan deeply for a few seconds, "So much better than a fucking sunset... I love you too."

Eridan smiled wide, kissing him back. "Guess I could top that, heh." Sollux kissed him again. "You are really the best~" He smiled against his lips. "Only for you." Sollux sat back down and picked up his spoon. "Share it with me." "If you insist." Eridan moved his chair, closer to Sollux's, picking up his spoon.

Sollux took a big spoonful of the cake and began to eat. Eridan only took about 5 bites, and placed the spoon down licking his lips. He watched Sollux practically inhale the cake down. He smiled softly. Once Sollux was done he kissed Eridan again. Eridan kissed him back. "Wanna skip work?~" "I would love to~"

"Shall we go to yours? I never did see the bed~" "Let's go now~" Eridan paid for the wonderful food, took Sollux's hand, and took him out of the restaurant, heading back to the building's parking lot to get to his car. Sollux chuckled and buckled in, a wide smile on his face.

**Bunny: WHY AM IM HYPER THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!**

**Emzy: Shhhh... pap.**

**Bunny: NUU STAPH.**

**CEILING CAT IS WONDERING.**

**WHY YOU HAVEN'T.**

**REVIEWED.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bunny: Im tired..**

**Emzy: You should go sleep..**

**Bunny: NYEH.**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: "Let's go now~" Eridan paid for the wonderful food, took Sollux's hand, and took him out of the restaurant, heading back to the building's parking lot to get to his car. Sollux chuckled and buckled in, a wide smile on his face._

Eridan smiled the whole ride, driving faster then necessary. He parked the car in his garage, and took Sollux up three flights, not letting Sollux's eyes roam his fairly large house. Eridan opened his room door, entering it bringing Sollux with him, he shut the door, locking it. Sollux pulled off his coat, tie, socks and shoes dumping them on the floor before lying back on the bed.

Eridan discarded everything except for his shirt and pants. He climbed on top of Sollux and kissed him softly. Sollux kissed back, feeling the love pour through his body in waves of heat and emotion. Eridan ran his hands down Sollux's torso, and lower, stopping at his hips. He pressed his lips harder against Sollux's. The blonde pushed back, his bi-colored eyes closing.

Eridan lightly tugged his shirt up, trying to strip his lover through all the heat he was feeling. Sollux tried to do the same for Eridan. Pulling at the others trousers he heard a rip. Eridan pulling away from Sollux's lips, lifted his shirt off, and looked down to the ripping sound.

"Shit, I ripped your trousers..." "I can always buy new ones.. It's fine." He kissed him again, tugging his trousers completely off, before pulling Sollux's down. Sollux kissed back. Feeling bad for it. Eridan pulled back again, looking down at Sollux. "What's wrong?" "I still feel bad for ripping your trousers..."

"You can give me yours in repayment." He smirked lightly. Sollux nodded and kissed him. Eridan kissed back and wrapped his arms around his waist. The Gemini wrapped his own arms around Eridan's neck and hummed into the kiss. Eridan rubs his hips against Sollux's, and he licks his lip slowly.

Sollux moaned happily and rubbed back. Eridan grounded his hips into Sollux's and gasped lightly. Moving slightly, Sollux made his neck more available. Eridan leaned his face lower, and licked his neck softly. Once his neck was touched, Sollux gave a deep and pleased sigh with his body shaking to match it. He sucked his neck, while tugging both underwear off. Eridan then lubed his fingers, making Sollux's and moist, though he didn't need stretching.

Sollux shifted his legs up for Eridan, it was only a few days ago since their last encounter like this so he wasn't as open as preferred. Eridan licked his lips at the sight, wiggling his fingers slowly. Sollux closed his eyes, wanting Eridan more than anything. Eridan kissed his neck, pulling his hand back. He probed Sollux's anus. With a sharp inhale Sollux moaned.

He thrusted in quickly, groaning lowly. Sollux gasped and locked eyes with Eridan, wanting more. Eridan smiled softly and picked up the pave from his thrusts. He gazed back at Sollux. Sollux moaned more and more, slowly growing louder.

Eridan moaned, making his motions harder and sharper. Soon he hit his prostate, and groaned at Sollux's response. "AH!" He cried, body twitching with the feeling. Eridan shivered and moaned, hitting the same spot repeatedly. Going harder and harder with each thrust. With each thrust Sollux gave a loud cry, "Oh god Eridan~ oh yes~~" Eridan roughly pounded into him, gripping his hands into his hips, nails slightly leaving indents in his skin, and he moaned loudly, reaching his peek, Eridan came inside of him. He groaned more, feeling it becoming to much as he reached the end. As Sollux felt himself be filled he came as well, getting some or Eridan and most of it on him.

Eridan bucked his hips a last time then he pulled out, laying next to Sollux. He gasped for air but kissed him anyway. Sollux panted and kissed Eridan back as his legs moved down. Eridan wrapped his arms around Sollux, smiling softly. "I love you, Sollux." "I love you too, Eridan." Sollux smiled and cuddled into Eridan.

"I don't want this moment to end yet.." "It won't end. Not for a while." Eridan smiled more, and kissed him softly. Sollux kissed him back. Eridan cuddled Sollux, before falling asleep. Sollux fell asleep not long after, nuzzling his head in more.

When the morning came, Eridan woke up but didn't move much, not wanting Sollux to wake up. Sollux sighed softly, opening his eyes slightly. Eridan smiled softly at him, "Morning." "Not morning..." He groaned. "If you say so," "Good" he smiled and closed his eyes again.

Eridan chuckled quietly, raising the blanket closer to their bodies. Sollux dozed off once again. Eridan closed his eyes, but stayed awake. Soon Sollux woke up again and looked up at Eridan, "Now it's morning~" Eridan smiled at him. "It's only morning when you say so."

"So I have magic powers to decide morning and night?" "You didn't know?" "No, I just thought I could tell the future..." "Well, maybe you can.." "For instance, you are gonna kiss me then go shower but the phone will ring and it'll be your dad but you won't talk to him... So you'll shower and I won't move."

"Well, I was going to kiss you.." Sollux smiled and puckered his lips for a kiss. Eridan leaned in to kiss Sollux, the phone rang but he ignored it. "Go shower, make my prediction come true." "Alright, I'll go." He got up, off the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. Sollux lay there and waited.

Eridan came out, moments later and sat back on the bed, slightly dripping. The blonde took Eridan's towel and sat up to help him dry off. The Aquarius smiled as he was being dried. "There, all dry!"

Eridan kissed Sollux. "Thanks Sooool~" He lay back down and looked at Eridan, "I can't go to work... I'm sick" he spoke groggily before fake coughing. Eridan felt his forehead, "You're burning up! You have to stay longer, so I can take care of you." He demanded. "Yes! Call my boss and tell him I can't come in, I have a fever and a sore chest! And of course I need to be looked after."

"He said it's alright, take your time off to heal well! You need some good meds, of course!" "You are the only medicine I need" he smiled and kissed him deeply.

"What other medicine is there, to cure this?" Eridan climbed on top of him, kissing him back just as deeply. He smiled lightly, "Thanks for looking after me." He kissed Sollux's cheek. "I have to, or I'd feel incomplete."

"Lay next to me... Please..." Eridan laid next to him. "Oh! I can get the rich boy to do as I want can I?~" "Perhaps, if that rich boy is in the arms of his lover.." Sollux smiled, "so Karkat has met Dave's older brother." "I hope he didn't meet that possessed doll of his.." Eridan shuttered lightly.

"Doll? Karkat never mentioned a doll... Just that Dave's older brother is a bit arrogant." "Dave's brother has this doll, Cal he calls it. He's had it since before Dave was born, and he creeps the shit outta me. I only met his brother once, but that doll was with him.. Dave probably asked him to put Cal somewhere, so it wouldn't scare Karkat.." "Well I hope he never does! Karkat doesn't like scares..." "I would imagine why.."

"I've known Karkat since I was six... He's my best friend and my brother... My little brother who I owe a lot to..." Eridan closed his eyes, "You two have a lot of history..." "Yeah... He helped me through my emotional problems..." He sat up, "I forgot my meds... My real ones..."

Eridan sat up as well, his eyes still closed though. "I see.. And what happened..?" "No, right now... They are at home I need to get them..." "O-Oh!" Eridan got up, and gave Sollux some clean clothes to borrow, "Here wear these." He dressed up himself and grabbed his car keys. Sollux got up and dressed, "They make my head hurt..." He muttered to himself, "Can we move quickly?"

Eridan grabbed his hand and rushed to the car, "Yeah come on.." He opened the door, letting Sollux go in, then went to the driver's side and started the car up. Sollux closed his eyes, "I live in... An apartment on black street..." "If you don't want me to come in, I won't." Eridan drove to the apartment, and stopped the car outside.

"Stay," He got out and ran inside. Karkat was laying on his bed, trying his best to stay entertained. It was his day off, but he was very bored. His head turned when the door opened, and he sat up. "Sollux, what's wrong?"

Sollux ignored him and moved to the bathroom. Grabbing his medicine and taking his dose. "That wasn't nice." Karkat frowned and laid back down. Sollux poked his head out, "Can't hear you... They are so loud..." Karkat jumped up, and went to him. "Are they back...?" "I missed my meds yesterday and they are loud..." He moved to his bed and lay down, "Please tell Eridan to go... He's outside... He can't see me like this... I'm not ready to tell him about it... About them..."

Karkat nodded, and went outside. "Eridan, Sollux said you should go, I'll take care of him." Eridan stared at the younger for a while before sighing. "Okay.. I'll go.. Tell him I said fell better.." He said, then drove off. Karkat went back to the apartment, mumbling to himself. "It's not that simple, Eridan..." And he sat on his bed, watching over Sollux.

Sollux groaned, trying to ignore them until his meds kicked in. Karkat went into his drawer, next to his bed and pulled out a small yellow and red box. It was supposed to calm the voices down, even for a few seconds. He opened it and placed it on the night stand, flicking the twitch from 'K' to 'S'. For him, it was silent, but Sollux would be able to hear it over the voices. Sollux looked over at the box and listened. Karkat sighed and smiled slightly. He assumed the meds kicked in by now.

"Thank you... KK..."

"No problem, Sollux..."

Sollux slowly sat up, "I feel stupid for forgetting..." "I should've reminded you.. It's my fault.. I had one job.." Karkat lowered his head. "Momentary lapse of the memory... Because you're happy... I like to see you happy." "Yeah, but I still feel awful.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't be... If anyone is sorry it should be me... I am letting the man I love worry about me..." "When they go away, you can call him and tell him you're okay.."

"I want to tell him about it all... But I cant... I'll lose him if I do..." "Make sure he's yours forever, before you can trust telling him.." "How will I know? Karkat you know as well as I do that we can't get married... You're a man of the church like I am... Fuck you were raised in one." He groaned. "I know, Dad would slaughter us both... I guess when if seems like you are..? Like... You're unseparateable .."

"I don't want to leave his side..." "I know how you feel... I don't wanna leave Dave either.." "It's been a week and I'm head over heels in love with my boss..."

"Yeah.." Karkat huffed and curled in a ball like position on his bed. He suddenly didn't want Dave to meet his father. "You alright? You are not allowed to feel sick because I'm the ill one..." He shook his head. "What'll Dad say, if he meets Dave..." He frowned deeply. Sollux looked over, "Hey dad this is my boyfriend I love him so much please don't kill me..."

"It's not that easy Sollux... Sure your dad would've probably been light on this situation... But who know how mine would react.." "Karkat, your dad lived with Kankri during his teenage years... And Kankri almost slept with everyone in his year at high school before having some sort of depression and pledging never to have sex again..."

"I wonder why..." Karkat lifted his head up and stared at Sollux. Some sort of realization stuck Karkat and made a gag sound. "Fuck.." "What?"

"Remember that time when Kankri stopped talking to dad for like a month...?"

"Yeah..."

"I could assume why..." He shuttered lightly, trying not to picture anything. "Tell me..."

"What if they... Did it..." His eyes went wide, "Karkat! You should know better than I did that that is not something your family would do!" "I'm just thinking out loud here! Like, what if it was a total mistake and Dad or Kankri was drunk or something!?"

"Apart from service when have you ever seen your father drink?" "I don't know! UGH!" Karkat raised his sheets and hid under them, growling to himself.

"Stop thinking about it!" Sollux shouted. "I can't now!" He blushed madly, disgusted with himself. "Dave wet and naked on a beach, his skin is shining in the sunlight and he wants to fuck you, but this time you are in control!"

"Oh G-God... Dave.." The bed quivered, and a small gasp was made. "Fuck it..." Sollux smiled, happy to get Karkat's mind off it. He lay down and turned away, letting Karkat do what he needed. After a few minutes of Karkat moaning as quietly as he could, and springs ringing lightly, he cleaned himself up before knocking out, snoring softly.

Sollux sighed and looked up and the ceiling. He wanted to text Eridan but feared it would seem odd. Karkat kicked the sheets madly, but calmed down after. He face faced Sollux, and some drool was slipping from his lips. Karkat snored softly, staying asleep. Sollux sighed again.

**Bunny: OKAY THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! **

**Emzy: Two updates in one day!**

**Bunny: WE'RE ON FIRE!~**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bunny: Havent updated in about 2 days... **

**Emzy: The updates are only really fast because we're writing it at the moment.**

**Bunny: And I only put it into story format. Please try and review on every chappie!**

**Emzy: Enjoy this chapter!~**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: Karkat kicked the sheets madly, but calmed down after. He face faced Sollux, and some drool was slipping from his lips. Karkat snored softly, staying asleep. Sollux sighed again._

Meanwhile Vriska was warming up her vocal chores. Jade smiled at Vriska, "What type of music would you like to sing for the up coming concert?" "I don't know." "Hmm... How about another love song..?" "I've got two on my list already, I'll look like a sap with three..." "Oh right.. What about... uh... I don't know." Jade shrugged lightly.

Vriska sighed and sat down, "Where is John? I haven't seen him all day..." "He's sick... He has a really bad fever." "Why wasn't I told this before?" Jade shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he didn't want you to worry about him?" "This is not the face of worry," she frowned, getting out her phone and texting him, 'are you okay?'

Back at John's place, his room was filled with 'Get well cakes'. His phone vibrated, waking up the blue eyed teen. Groaning softly, John placed his glassed on his nose, and picked up his phone. He smiled at the screen. "Vriska.." He coughed softly, before texting her back. 'yeah, just a common cold.. too bad i get sick easily, haha! dont fret, im okay!' He hit send, before fall back asleep. Her frown grew and she got up, "Can we do this tomorrow?" She asked Jade as she packed up her things. "Yeah sure, go heal your man!" Jade grinned at Vriska, packing her own things up. Vriska smiled and moved fast to get to John's house.

John was sleeping peacefully for a while, but then he started coughing roughly. His father came in with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. John sat up and took it from him, giving him a small thanks. Vriska rang the door bell, practicing a kind smile so she wouldn't seem as worried as she was. Dad Egbert left his son's room and went to the door. He opened it, and smiled at the girl in front of him, "Vriska! Nice to see you again, come in! John's upstairs."

"It's nice seeing you too Mr Egbert." She smiled and stepped in. He closed the door, and showed Vriska the way, though he was sure she remembered. "I'll be in the kitchen making more soup and cake if you need me." He said then left towards the kitchen. "No cake." She smiled at him and knocked on his door, "John?"

No reply came. Just soft breathing. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped in quietly. There laid John, sleeping peacefully, next to an empty bowl. Vriska walked over and took the empty bowl downstairs. John's dad had taken 3 new cakes out of the oven and placed them on the counter. "Ah, thank you Vriska." He took the bowl from her, and placed it in the dish washer. With a small nod the girl went up stairs again.

This time, John was awake, and coughing softly. "Hey~" John smiled at her. "Hey.. You came over.." Quickly the spider girl stepped over, "Of course I did silly." He moved over, giving her space to sit on the bed. "I'm glad..." "How are you feeling?" "Better now you're here." John smiled, laying back down.

"Well lucky for you I have spend years looking after my siblings when they were sick and I skipped school so I'll be your nurse for today" she gave a wide smile at him, "and if you give me an hour I have a nurse outfit at home I could wear... I was in a lot of plays and I kept all my props and costumes for role playing." John smiled more. "Thanks, Vriska..." He coughed softly.

"Do you want me to go home and get it?" "If you want to. You look cute either way.." "Which one will make you happier and better in health?~" "Nurse Vriska!" John smiled, though he eyes didn't shine. She smiled but was upset by the lack if light in his eyes, "I'll be back in an hour." "Kay, I'll be waiting!" She only grabbed her keys before running home to get her outfit. John started nodding off again, as he waited for Vriska to return.

When she got back she was wearing a large coat to hide the outfit and went straight to John's room. "John? Are you awake?" He opened his eyes slowly, looking up. "Yeah..." She slowly removed her coat to show the sexy nurse outfit and put the hat on to match. John covered his nose, preventing blood from dripping.

"So does the patient need anything?~" "I think I might need some cough drops." "And where might I find these?" "On the dresser..." John started coughing, and he sat up, patting his chest. She smiled and grabbed them, sitting down next to him an handing it over. "Thanks." He smiled, and popped one in his mouth, sucking it. "Anything for the patient."

"Nah, thanks Vriska..." She stroked his hair softly. "Get better..." After a short while she let him sleep and decided to cover up her costume and go downstairs. Dad Egbert was taking another cake out if the oven, adding icing on it. "Hey Mr Egbert." "Hello, Vriska. Is John doing better?" "He's sleeping... Though I do really want him to be better." "Time will heal him, don't you worry a bit." He smiled at the girl softly. She nodded and looked around the kitchen curiously, "You do know that he doesn't like cake right?" "Yes..." He sighed, lowering his head. "So why do you keep making them for him?" "I love cakes.." "So you are forcing your love on him?" "Maybe I am. My other children don't live with me, even the youngest. And she used to bake with me all the time." "Thanks not really fair on John..." "I know, but I can't stop baking him cakes. He doesn't have to eat them." "But it's a waste... Why don't you make them for your girlfriend?" "I don't have one.."

Her eyes widened, "You are joking right?" "I'm not," He sighed softly, placing dry dishes in the cabinet."Why not?" "I guess after my wife died, I haven't been looking for another love..." "Well you need to get your self out there! John's not gonna be around forever..."

"Where am I going to find a beautiful cake loving woman, now a days?" Mr Egbert sighed again, wiping his hands on the towel. "Online." "Online..?" "Do you have a computer?" She asked, looking around for one. "John's room. He uses my laptop when his isn't working."

She ran upstairs and brought it down, "Online dating." "Oh, online dating.." Mr Egbert sat down, and pulled a chair out for her. She sat beside it, "We are gonna set you up for online dating. It's how my older brother met his boyfriend."

"I see..." He nodded, watching her type the website. She went on a basic one that is advertised a lot on TV and helped him set it up. He set it up pretty quickly, placing his age and likes on the box they fit in. Also picking a user name. "There we go! Now we wait for a match!" About 10 close matches popped up, and Mr Egbert had a slight smile on his face.

Vriska looked at the matches, "how about this one! Lalonde, she has a daughter and likes so much of the same stuff." He glanced at her profile picture. "She is very pretty." "Send her a message!" Vriska encouraged before leaving him to it. Dad clicked on the IM icon, and messaged Lalonde, with a fairly nice greeting.

**Bunny: That's all folks! Sorry, I was out all day with the family... They got lost =.="**

**Emzy: Anyways, Read and Review!**

**CEILING CAT IS SLEEPING.**

**CAN'T WATCH YOU.**

**REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bunny: Yo~**

**Emzy: We know that the characters are a bit out of character. That's Bun's fault.**

**Bunny: I can't roleplay anyone but Feferi, without failing.**

**Emzy: True story.**

**Bunny: Sorry for the long wait! I had finals!**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: Dad clicked on the IM icon, and messaged Lalonde, with a fairly nice greeting._

Vriska went upstairs to check on John, "Hey~" John was awake, and looking more lively. He smiled at Vriska. "I thought you went home." "I won't leave, I was just setting your dad up on a dating site." "Oh cool. Thanks for staying." She sat on the bed, "Iiiiiiii want you to get better~" John grinned. "I'm almost there!"

"Well you better be" She removed her coat to show her outfit out off and placed her hat for the costume back on. "Thanks to you and the soup." "Well that's your fathers doing." "I know. But if you never came over, I would've been all gloomy from not seeing you all day."

"Well I'm in a sexy nurses outfit so you have so many options if you are feeling better..." "That's true .." John sat up, leaning on his pillow. "So you have to tell me what the patient wants."

"A good dose of love syrup from the nurse.." She sat down, "I'd much rather have your love syrup, Mr Egbert." "I need yours more," He smiled faintly. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back. She deepened the kiss slightly. John leaned closer, placing his hand on her hip. Softly she pulled back, "I'm glad you are better." "So am I. I don't like being sick." She smiled and kissed him again, "Shall we remove the nurse?" He kissed back, nodding slightly.

She sat back and began to undo the buttons of her costume. John removed the sheets off himself, and leaned closer to her, undoing some buttons for her. Once the dress was off it revealed a black and blue underwear that was highly sexy. John grinned lightly, and gently pulled her close to him. Vriska smiled at his grip, "I take it you like it?" "I do..." He smirked and kissed her. "I hope so, I bought it for you~"

He lightly licked his lips before pecking her neck softly, placing her on his lap. "I'm glad you did.. It suits you." "Well maybe I should wear if all the time" she nuzzled him slightly, pushing her chest more into his face. "Maybe you should.." He laid her down, hovering above her. "You do know that you won't last being on top, I prefer the dominant station." "Doesn't kill a guy for trying." He smiled.

She kissed him and switched so she was on top. He chuckled, kissing back. Slowly, the spider lover began to grind against the sickly boy (no, man); feeling a sweet pleasure rising through her. The blue eyed man groaned softly, pressing his fingers on her waist. "Maybe we can try some fun stuff when we have the supplies~"

"Maybe we should." "Talk dirty to me~" John's eyes widen slightly, not knowing how to talk dirty. "Uhm.." He sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows, looking down at her bra. "If I keep looking at you, being so sexy... I just might rape you right here and now..." He purred softly. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through her hair, "What would you do to me~" John sat up even more and licked up her collar bone, down to her neck. "First, I'd finger you so hard, till your throat is sore from moaning my name.." She gave out a deep moan, "And then what? Tell me how much of a naughty girl I am?~" He pressed himself against her, bucking his hips lightly. "You being such a naughty girl, should be punished for being so naughty." He nipped at her neck. "I could just eat you up..."

"How will you punish me?" "By pounding you hard, and not going harder till you beg for more.." "And what would you do to me after? I've been so bad~" She groped her own chest and toyed with it, teasing him more an more. He groaned at the sight, rubbing her hips. "I-I'd ... I'd fuck you so hard till you're numb.." His fingers twitched, feeling his hard-on harden. "Tell me I'm bad" she begged. "Tell me why I'm so naughty." Slowly she rubbed up against him more and more, wanting it so badly.

John groaned softly, "You're so naughty, because you're my sexy nurse.." She giggled and kissed him deeply. John sighed into the kiss, kissing her back. She takes his hand and places it on her chest. He slowly started to fondle her breasts. She continued to grind against him as she removed the t-shirt he'd been in all day.

John moaned softly, squeezing her chest as softly as he can manage, struggling to keep his head in the game. She moaned as well, but lifted herself up slightly to remove his PJ bottoms. He reached over under his pillow, and pulled out a condom. "Oh secret stash." she giggled and removed her panties before continuing to rub her now wet vagina over his hard penis. "It's easy to reach." He smiled, and rolled it on him. He sucked in a harsh breath as she rubbed herself on him.

She lifted her body up and slowly slipped on with a large moan. John moaned loudly, lowering his hands down to her thighs. The blue haired girl leaned over and kissed his neck sweetly. He shivered from the pleasure, gripping her hips, John thrusted up into her. Vriska groaned and moaned, pushing back against him hard. His bed started squeaking at the intenseness of their love making. John moved his hips harder, he slapped her ass lightly, too into the mood.

"Ah~" she giggled, moving harder and digging her nails into his chest. His face flushed madly, and groans were heard, even outside the house. She moaned louder, biting his neck. John reached behind, gripping her ass tightly, thrusting roughly. She gasped and dug her nails even more into him.

He pulled her closer to him as sweat dripped down his torso. She moaned deeply, feeling herself begin to sweat herself. John groaned loudly, picking up speed on his hips. She gasped happily and matched his pace. Bringing his back up, he moaned, feeling he was at his limit. She groaned with an orgasm, riding it out with him. He loosened his grip on her, slight indents left from his nails. He was panting from the huge orgasm he just encountered.

Vriska panted as she slowed the pace to a stop. John sighed softly, and pulled Vriska down to him, giving her a soft hug. She kissed his skin and got off of him. Still a bit feverish, John knocked out moments later, though he was looking at Vriska until so.

Vriska got up and cleaned him up and cleaned his room a bit before laying back down with him. Reaching out for warmth, John hugged the closest thing, or person, next to him. Soon she fell asleep next to him. The next morning, Mr Egbert went up to John's room. He was so into talking to Lalonde, he completely forgot about his sick son. He opened the door, carrying a tray with warm soup, and some breakfast for Vriska. He assumed she was still here since all the noise he heard. He passed the two on the bed, and set the tray on John's desk, exiting his room.

Slowly Serket woke up, smelling the food happily. John was still sleeping, his arms around the bluenette. Slowly her smudged black lips kissed him so he might let go. He sighed softly, nuzzling into her. "Vriskaaa..." "Jooooooooohn, I gotta eat~" He opened an eye slowly. "Why.. It's cold when you're not near me..." "Breakfast is just over there I'll get it and come back." "Okay.." He let her go, before closing his eyes again. She got up, still naked and grabbed their breakfast. John yawned softly, then sat up and slipped his glasses on. "Sexy glasses~" she smiled sitting next to him and nuzzling next to him and letting the tray sit on both of them.

He nuzzled back, smiling wide. "Thanks~" Vriska handed him the spoon, "Soup for sicky and pancakes for healthy." He opened his mouth, taking the spoonful. She let go of the spoon so it was just hanging from his mouth and focused on her pancakes. John picked up the bowl, and started drinking his soup. Once all the food was done Vriska pulled on one of John's shirts and her panties so she could put the trey downstairs. John watched as she left the room, before a huge smile came across his lips. He stretched, feeling better then the day before.

**Bunny: Finished! And my birthday was last sunday!~ (June 9 teehee) Im sixteen booyah!**

**Emzy: She's so old...**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bunny: Hola!**

**Emzy: Updates will take longer time now!**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: Once all the food was done Vriska pulled on one of John's shirts and her panties so she could put the trey downstairs. John watched as she left the room, before a huge smile came across his lips. He stretched, feeling better then the day before._

"How are things Mr. Egbert?" "Morning Vriska, everything's swell. How are you?" Mr Egbert took the tray from the girl, and placed it carefully into the (dishing machine) dish washer, adding dish soap. "I feel amazing" she smiled wide, "how are things in the world of online?" "That's good to hear, things are going terrific between me and Lalonde!" He smiled back.

"That's cool." "Yep. Next week, we're meeting up.." He ran a shakey hand through his hair, after removing his hat. "So I was wondering if you'd help John in watching the house." "Of course I would love to." "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I would ask Dave, but last time I let those two watch on the house, I came back to it almost flooded in Apple juice. I don't even know how they had enough to make a flood.." "It's fine" she nodded and began to go back upstairs.

When Vriska returned, John had already showered and began putting on outside clothes. He refused to miss another day out from work. "What are you doing? Your ill!" "I'm going back to work.." He held a cough, and tied his shoes. "No you are not. Jonathan Egbert you undress and get back to bed right now." "But I have to, Vriska... I already missed 3 days.." She frowned, "You. Are. Sick." John sighed and stripped. He went back on his bed. "Okay.."

She climbed in next to him, "You gotta get better or you are gonna spread what ever you've got." "You're right... But what about you? I don't want you to get sick, cause of me." "I never get sick." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Okay.." He wrapped an arm around her, and leaned on her. She smiled, "Your dad said we have to look after the house on Friday." "So we'll be all alone, Friday?" "Yup!" "Sounds exciting." He smiled. "Indeed~" John started coughing. "C-Can you hand me a few cough drops?" She nodded and went to get some. He smiled slightly, "Thanks.."

Karkat left Sollux, bickering with himself over which color socks he should wear, the red ones or the blue ones. Shaking his head lightly, he made his way to Dave's office. Dave was looking at some paper work when Karkat entered, "Hey~" Karkat sat on the chair by his desk. "Hey, what 'cha working on?" "Getting your wonderful voice on the radio." "Really!?" He got up, and moved next to Dave.

"Really, I just gotta fill in some paperwork, and we'll need you in costume for a photoshoot on Thursday so you can be on the cover." "What kind of costume?" He glanced at the paper. "Your troll costume." "Oh that one. With the nubby horns.." He grumbled softly. "You're special! It's cute and awesome!" "Better be..." He crossed his arms. "You'll be everyone's favourite!" "If they like my music."

"If they don't they are stupid." He smiled, "I guess so." "You need to stop feeling bad about your self." "I'll try." "So Thursday is costume day." He kissed him softly, "Are you doing anything Friday?" Karkat kissed him back, shaking his head. "Was gonna watch this new RomCom, but I have it downloaded on my laptop." "Wanna go see a movie with me?" "Sure."

"We can go for dinner after as well, my treat~ finally taking my boyfriend out on a real date." "It's about time you did." He joked lightly. "Well the sunrise was kind of a date right?" "Well yeah, but that was like a week ago, or so." "Yeah, and I didn't buy you food after it." "I know, which is why I'm looking forward to this."

Dave smiled wide and kissed Karkat deeply. He kissed Dave back, smiling slightly. He kissed deeply, his tongue already inside Karkat's mouth. Karkat felt around Dave's tongue, his arms loosely around his neck. Dave pulled back and kissed Karkat's neck softly, "I love you." He smiled slightly at the words, "I love you too.." The blonde nuzzled his head into his boyfriends neck before kissing it over and over again.

Karkat lowered himself, sitting on his lap. He moved his chin, giving better access to his neck. He ran his tongue over the pale skin before moving his shirt and sucking on the collar bone softly. Karkat moaned quietly. "I" he kissed his neck, "love," kiss, "you," kiss, "so fucking" kiss, "much." The younger gave a shakey chuckle under the shower of kisses, he was given. Once Dave was finished with the lighter kisses he gripped the skin lightly with his teeth and sucked on it. "F-Fuck.. Dave..." Karkat pressed his palms against his shoulders, and gasped. He suckled on the small amount of Karkat until it left a deep purple mark, "Mine~" Karkat leaned his forehead on Dave's chest, "I don't want any other.."

"You better not, I can use swords remember and I'll fight any monster so I can have my Karkitty~" "Wasn't even thinking about it." He smiled. "Well that's good, I like having my princess in the right castle." "Hey, I'm not a princess, if anything I'd be a prince!" "Nope! You're my princess! And I'm your knight is shining armour~"

"God, do I have to wear a fucking frilly pink dress?" "No, I was thinking more of a red one... Maybe white." "No dresses, Dave. No." His heart sank a little but he nodded, "Fine, no dresses but you're still my princess." "Fine." Karkat looked at the black shades, covering his red eyes, then kissed him softly. Dave kissed back before removing his glasses and putting them on Karkat, "There, I keep finding new ways to make you cuter~" He smiled, and crossed his arms. "I'm Dave, now."

"No smiling, I don't smile unless I'm around you." "I'm around you, though. And you're Karkat." "Well fuck," Karkat laughed. "It would've seem that your mark has disappeared from your neck, Karkat." He smirked lightly, and started to kiss his neck. "Oh fuck Dave~" he acted horribly before stealing his glasses back, "Back to normal." "Hey, I like being you, should've let me give you a mark..."

"Nope~" he nuzzled Karkat, "I missed being me." "Fine, but someday." He smiled at the nuzzle. "Someday what?" "Someday you'll be wearing the mark of Karkat Vantas." "That won't happen... I'll make it my mission." "I forbid this so called mission." "What are you gonna do about it?" He shrugged, "You'll find out, when I do something." "Like what?" "I'll be in charge.." "Really?" "Yeah really..." Karkat's face flush, remembering his dream, which Sollux gave the idea for.

"Like you could be in charge." "I could if I wanted and needed to!" "You can be in charge the day you buy me a proper dinner." "I will... Someday..." He sighed, looking away from Dave, cause that hurt. Dave nuzzled him lightly, "What is your favourite fruit? Strawberries?" "Blue burrays..." "Do you like blueberries dipped in chocolate?" "Wouldn't that taste weird?"

"I guess, was gonna be all romantic and give you your favourite fruit in chocolate but I understand that it would taste weird..." "Wait no, I'd eat it, if you fed me.." "Wouldn't have it any other way~" Dave smiled and grabbed his phone and called someone to get the blueberries for him. "So what else do I not know about Karkat?"

"My hair isn't actually black." He flicked a black strand of hair away from his eyes. "It's not? Then what is it?" "It's red." "You're a red head?" Dave paused for a moment, "Why would you hide that?!" "People kept calling me carrot top and cherry harry. It wasn't funny, and I almost threw a fit, brought a bat to school one day, but my brother and Sollux held me back. That's how annoyed I was of it."

"Well people don't know who you really are now... And I'm sure hair dye costs a lot..." "My aunt did this for free, she's a hair stylist.. And my hair color doesn't hide the fact I'm still the one and only Karkat." Dave nodded, "Oh I know that." "Yeah, so it's not that big of a deal, Dave." He smiled at him. "I know, it was a question... Now tell me more."

"Oh, uh..." He leaned against his boyfriend's chest, since he was still on his lap. "Every few months, I go into this phase, where I'm talking to the past version of myself.. It usual happens in a dream though." "That's cool better than a nightmare I guess." "Yeah, it's never a bad conversation." "Well I'm from Texas... As you probably heard from my brother's accent... I choose not to show it because I get enough shit from the glasses."

"Can I hear it? And I love your eyes, I don't know why you keep hiding them." "People don't like different Karkat." He cleared his throat and switched accents, "An' I ain't deelin' with any of the shit because it ain't no reason to look for a needle in a hay stack." Karkat smiled, "I like different, and that accent of yours is cute.."

"It's not," he shook his head and went back to normal. "It is." He pecked his lips softly. "I'll save it for special occasions." "So, this was one of them?" "I'm wooing you, that's special." "Wooing, successful." "Sweet" "I bet it tastes like you." Dave laughed lightly and kissed him. Karkat smiled, and kissed back. "Tell me more, I wanna know more about you." "I wasn't expecting to get hired from here, let alone be dating such a man as amazing as you are..."

Dave nodded lightly, "And?" "And I'm glad I am... Cause I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you.." "You won't, you won't lose me." "You better make sure of that.."

"I promise... If you lose me or vise versa I will give away everything I own..." "So would I, even if I don't own that much..." He nuzzled Karkat softly, "So you like RomComs?" "Yeah I do.." "That's pretty cool" "Yup, liked them since I was a kid." "Kind of girly. But I would expect as much from my princess~" He frowned. "Not girly at all, man."

Dave chuckled and kissed the mark he left, "Still my princess though~" "Yeah yeah whatever... Princess all right.." Dave rolled his eyes and kissed Karkat's neck, "Don't be so grumpy~" "I like being grumpy." He smiled at the kiss. "Well stop, it's kind of hot and the office next door keeps complaining..." "Sorry... And they're complaining cause I'm grumpy...?" "We have loud sex. And Joseph hasn't gotten laid since his girlfriend cheated on him with his sister four years ago so he's a stick in the mud."

"Wow that sucks for him.." "Yeah so we can have sex in the office and I have our big date to plan on Friday." "Oh I see." "So no sexy grumpy." "Oh fine, okay. Only if I'm in charge." "I said no Karkat." "Just once, I won't give up, till you agree." "Well I won't agree." "I won't give up, then." "This will be fun I can tell" "It sure a hell will be." Dave chuckled and kissed him deeply. Karkat kissed him back. "Still love you~" "Love you more..." He lightly licked his lips.

Suddenly there was a knock in the door, "Must be the blueberries." "Blue burrays?" Karkat looked over at the door, suddenly happier. Dave nodded, "Go get your berries!" He got off Dave, and power walked to the door, swinging it open.

"Some one order blue berries coated in chocolate?" The delivery boy asked, holding out the box. "Yeah yeah, hand it over." He almost exclaimed, reaching out for the box. "I need paid..." "Oh fuck.. Dave?" Karkat looked back at his blonde lover.

"You ran off before I could give you money," Dave laughed getting money out his wallet. He pinked a bit, and walked over to him, taking the few bills with a soft thanks. He walked back to the boy, exchanging the money for the box. "Thanks for the blue burrays." Karkat closed the door in the boy's confused face. Probably wondering what the fuck burrays where. Karkat walked back to Dave's lap.

"There we go~" "Thanks Dave." He smiled, and opened the box. Dave stole one quickly and ate it, "These are actually really good." Karkat picked one up, popping it into his mouth. "Yeah, they're good." "See favourite fruit dipped in chocolate." "Very romantic." "I did good?" "Of course you did." He muttered, mouth full. Dave chuckled and cleaned Karkat's face with a napkin. He huffed lightly and closed the now empty box. "Guess I was hungrier then I thought.." "As long as you are happy." "I'm happy then ever." "Good~" "You're happy too right?" "I'm happy if you are." "Guess we're both happy~" He smiled.

**Bunny: head canon that Karkat cant say the word blueberries. :I and pronounces it blue burrays..**

**Emzy: That's adorable.**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bunny: I don't feel weel...**

**Emzy: Well***

**Bunny: Wutever**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: __"There we go~" "Thanks Dave." He smiled, and opened the box. Dave stole one quickly and ate it, "These are actually really good." Karkat picked one up, popping it into his mouth. "Yeah, they're good." "See favourite fruit dipped in chocolate." "Very romantic." "I did good?" "Of course you did." He muttered, mouth full. Dave chuckled and cleaned Karkat's face with a napkin. He huffed lightly and closed the now empty box. "Guess I was hungrier then I thought.." "As long as you are happy." "I'm happy then ever." "Good~" "You're happy too right?" "I'm happy if you are." "Guess we're both happy~" He smiled. _

He smiled wide and kissed him, "God I wanna do you so bad... Stupid Joseph." Karkat kissed back, "Or I could do you..." "Nope." Karkat made a groaning sound. "Why not?" "Because I wanna be dominant." "Not even once, man. I'll rape you in your sleep." Dave rolled his eyes lightly. Karkat growled softly, and pulled Dave's shirt off. Joseph can go put fucking ear plugs on. Moving slightly, he unbuckled and unzipped his pants, dragging them to his ankles. "Hey what are you doing?" Dave raised both eye brows and pulled Karkat's sweater off. Shaking his head, Karkat didn't answer. In stead he moistened his fingers, pushing one of them inside Dave.

Dave's eyes opened wide and he grabbed Karkat's wrist and pulled him out. "No." Karkat frowned at him deeply. "We aren't allowed to have sex in the office and you can't force me to bottom." "Okay.." He sighed, but still ran his hands over his naked body. Dave watched him for a moment before kissing him, "I'm a tough lover and I'm sorry for it." He kissed back, "Don't worry... I kinda like the fact you keep refusing my topping." "I prefer the control." "Okay.."

"Maybe you can have control one day." Karkat smiled, leaning on the older's body. "Yay." "So... How exactly do you feel about me being older?" "Doesn't feel any different then not knowing." "Good. My brother things I'm a dog for dating a younger man." "Wasn't thinking that." Dave barked playfully and smiled. He laughed. "So, you're a dog now?" "And you're my little Kitty-Kat" "Yup." He meowed playfully. Dave barked in return and nipped Karkat's neck. "You'll need some ears.." "And a tail, plus a little collar with a dog tag." "Yeah, all of that stuff.."

Dave chuckled and kissed Karkat, "Am I allowed to put my clothes back on?" "Fuck no." Karkat kissed him back, deeply. "Please Karkat... It's cold..." "Fine... " he sighed, then helped Dave redress. "Thank you~" "Yeah whatever.."He looked down. "I love you?" "I love you too.."

"I have to do paper work now..." "I should go then..." Dave nodded, "Why don't you write more songs, like strider be mine~ I really like that one... And remember you're a troll." "Strider be mine is personal, and I'll try. See you later." He got up, putting his sweater back on, and pecked his lips. Dave pecked back and smiled. Karkat stepped out of his office, going to an empty recording booth, to write a new song.

Sollux knocked on the door of the booth Karkat was in after a short while. "It's open," he answered. Sollux opened the door and stepped in, "Hey." "Hey." Karkat placed his pen down, staring at his slippy hand writing. The blonde closed the door and lay on the floor next to where Karkat was sitting, "So what are we doing today?" "I'm writing a new song, then I was wondering if you'd wanna go to the park."

"You do remember that I hate outside right?"

"Forgot for a second..." He sighed, lightly bored.

"Sorry... I'm bored though... Eridan does all of my work for me before I even get into work so I'm left to do nothing... It's gotten to the point I'm thinking of taking up knitting..." "That's girly." "I'm so bored I'm becoming a woman." "We need to fix this." "Yes we do!" "Gotta get some manly things to do. I'm turning into a woman too , I'm his princess..." "That is so adorable." "In an embarrassing way.." "Nope because now you are princess Karkitty" "Oh god, Sollux.. I'm princess Karkitty..." "Your majesty!" Sollux joked. "Servant." Karkat hissed. "What is it you wish for me to do your highness~ oh anything for the princess." "I want you to shut it..." "Oh my fair lady I cannot." "Well why not?" "Strict orders from your knight." "Did he really?" "No, I'm just making shit up." Sollux chuckled. "Dammit Sollux..." Karkat sighed blushing, he looked away.

"Sorry, it's how bored I am..." "It's okay.. We still gotta do something.." "Though I am surprised to find you here and not fucking Dave..." "Hey, the relationship cant rely on sex.." "Guy in the office next to you?" "Wait what?" He ticked his head. "I've been filing his complains about you two" Sollux sniggered.

"You're Joseph?!" Karkat jumped up, gaping at him. "No, he sends the complaints to me and I have to put them away for Eridan to read later." "Oh... I feel sorry for him then..." "Why? He's a grumpy ass hole who's had many a hooker but can't get it up." "Oh then fuck him. I'm fucking Dave as loud as I wanna." "Dave might lose his big office..." "Dammit things just keeps getting worse.." "I'm sure you two can wait until you get home... I have to." "I guess I have to, now.." He continued to write his song. Sollux looked around. "What now?" He looked up at his elder. "I don't know... " "You sound sad..." "I feel like I'm not doing anything here... Like my job is sitting and doing nothing..."

"You should talk to him.." "I cant..." "Well why the fuck not?" "I feel like I'll fuck things up..." "I don't think you will." "But I know I will... I fuck everything up..." Karkat got up and sat on the floor next his best friend, and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'm smart and all that but relationship wise... I suck.." "I've noticed over the time we've been together.." Sollux groaned and closed his eyes. "Want me to talk to him?" "I don't know... if I let you do it it'll seem like I'm scared... but if I do it ill say something and fuck up..." "How about you just talk to him and I'll bee in the room?"

"Did you bee pun? It sounded like you did... and I don't know..." "You're rubbing off on me.." "relationships are hard KK..." "I know.." "Not for you.. you're already a princess..." "I... Huh..." Karkat sighed. "While my prince treats me like I cant handle any work at all..." "Seriously, go talk to him." "You think I should?" "If I didn't, wouldn't have told you." "Fine I'll go..." he stood up, his bones creaking slightly "How long have you done nothing?" "As long as I've been dating him..." "Really..? You gotta talk to him." Sollux nodded and headed to Eridan's office.

**Bunny: That's all folks!**

**Emzy: All the songs doesnt belong to us, obviously,**

**Bunny: And the characters, except Joseph, lol. I didn't even notice my bee pun. It was a auto correct!**

**Emzy: I noticed.**

**CEILING CAT HAS GROWN TIRED.**

**TIRED OF YOU NOT REVIEWING.**

**REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bunny: Hello my darlings!~**

**Emzy: Hello my honey!**

**Bunny & Emzy: Hello my sweetie pie!~**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: "Did you bee pun? It sounded like you did... and I don't know..." "You're rubbing off on me.." "relationships are hard KK..." "I know.." "Not for you.. you're already a princess..." "I... Huh..." Karkat sighed. "While my prince treats me like I cant handle any work at all..." "Seriously, go talk to him." "You think I should?" "If I didn't, wouldn't have told you." "Fine I'll go..." he stood up, his bones creaking slightly "How long have you done nothing?" "As long as I've been dating him..." "Really..? You gotta talk to him." Sollux nodded and headed to Eridan's office._

Eridan finished filling some papers. Sollux saw him filing the papers and frowned, "You do know it's my job to do that right? File papers and organize things." He nodded slightly. "Yes.." "Then how come since the day we started going out... You are doing my job for me? It especially confuses me because I'm not that far away... Right out side the door.." "Sorry.. I just felt that you were tired.. I didn't want to see you stressing..." "Tired? I'm not tired I'm bored, if I was tired I wouldn't even wake up I'd just stay asleep" "I'm sorry Sol.." Eridan was about to file everything on his desk, away, but he thought against it.

"So can I do my job?" "Yeah.. Can you file these.." "Alright" he nodded and took the files. Eridan nodded slightly, and laid his head on his hands. Sollux did his job of filing them away and came back into the office, "ED?" "Yeah, Sol?" He picked his head up, in wonder. Sollux stepped over quickly and kissed his boss softly but passionately, "Thanks."

Eridan smiled slightly, kissing him back. Sollux stood up, "So doing anything after this?" Eridan shook his head. "I didn't plan anything for today. But if you'd like to do something we could." "Wanna take me out to dinner?" "Sure, which place?" "Ummm you can choose." "Okay, do you wanna go now?"

"Work isn't over yet." Eridan face paled. "Oh right." Sollux laughed slightly and kissed him again. Eridan smiled and kissed back. "I get off work at five." He smiled and went back to his desk. "Do we'll go after five." Sollux nodded and smiled. Eridan politely motioned Sollux out, when the door closed he began filling his name on empty contracts.

Slower than expected, five came around and Sollux was packing his things. Eridan was already packed up. He grabbed his coat and waited for Sollux. "So where is my suitor taking me?" "On a nice picnic." Sollux smiled and clapped his hands. "Come on," Eridan took Sollux's hand and walked him to his car, opening the door for him. The blonde thanked the other and got in.

Eridan then walked to his side and got In after closing the door. He started the engine. Sollux looked at the inside of the car and smiled wide. Turning the radio on, Karkat's voice was heard. Eridan started driving to where his small picnic was going I be held.

Sollux smiled wide at hearing his god brother on the radio, "I know him!" He joked. Eridan laughed, "It's a small world." "Wow I can't really believe Karkat is on the radio..." "You don't seem too excited for him.." Turning the wheel, he pulled up to a semi empty park. "I am! He's done so well."

"He has. We're here." Sollux nodded and got out, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, "I don't get out often... Well ever." "Are you okay with having a picnic, then?" Eridan got out and stretched. "As long as I'm with you and you don't leave suddenly." "I promise not to leave suddenly," He smiled, picked up the picnic basket from the back seat, and lead Sollux to their destination. He ensured that the two linked fingers as they walked.

Waking to a spot with a blanket on the grass, Eridan placed the basket down and sat, bringing Sollux down with him. Sollux smiled and crossed his legs; looking around, "This place is beautiful..." Eridan looked up at the clouds, "I used to come here a few years ago, when I'd be in a bad mood." "Your not in a bad mood right?" He moved closer, "Because if you are~ I can make it better~~" "I can never be in a bad mood with you around," he smiled and kissed him softly. "This place keeps me calm and happy. I wanted to share it with you."

He smiled wide and kissed his lover deeply, "Well thank you." "Any time, let's enjoy our picnic, now." Sollux nodded and looked at the contents of the basket. Eridan took out plates of mid-spring foods, and placed them on the blanket. He gazed at each one eyes wide. "Did you make these? Or did one of your rich boy servants do it for you?"

"They aren't that hard to make.." Eridan closed his eyes, proud of his cooking skills, "Though, the watermelon was grown by the servants..." Sollux smiled and kissed him, "It looks as good as you do." "I just hope it tastes as good as you do~" He smirked lightly, kissing back. Sitting back slightly he chose something to eat first.

Eridan looked over at the foods, he picked up an empty place, placing a small sandwich on it. Sollux leaned against Eridan and ate. Smiling wide, Eridan wrapped his arms loosely around his lover's hip. Few questions popped into his head but he ignored them for now; they may have had sex already but Sollux wasn't really sure if it was love yet... But who was at this stage.

A few hours into the picnic and Eridan was hesitantly glancing at Sollux every now and then. Most of the food was consumed by now, stomachs full. Sollux was laying lazily on Eridan, a small content smile on his face. Eridan smiled, and leaned his head on Sollux's head. "This is perfect." "More than perfect.." He smiled wide and nuzzled into him more. Eridan kissed his forehead.

"I love..." He paused and looked at his hands, "spending time with you..." Eridan looked down at Sollux, not noticing his hesitation. "I love spending time with you too, Sol..." He smiled and nuzzled in more, it was too soon for 'I love you' right? Eridan closed his eyes, feeling the sun bake down on him.

"So what are we gonna do after this?" "I was wondering if you'd like to maybe... trying swimming again...?" Sollux looked at him, "I don't know..." Eridan ruffled his hair lightly, "You don't have to if you don't want to, you know. I'm not forcing you.." "Swimming is so weird... That's all..." "Don't worry, Sol. I understand. You don't feel comfortable with swimming,"

"Maybe when I'm more used to water." "If you say so." he smiled softly. Sollux smiled back. Eridan yawned softly, "We gotta get you home, Sol. It's getting dark.." "Can't we at least watch the sun set?" "Yeah..." He smiled again, "We can.." "Yay." he said lazily, obviously tired. The sun met the horizon soon enough, and the sky turned into a pretty orange and red sky. Sollux watched in amazement before looking at Eridan, "Shall we go back to yours?" "So you'll be sleeping over?" "Can I?" "Of course you can." "Sweet!" Eridan smiled at his happiness. "Shall we?" "Yeah, let's head back to the car." Eridan started packing up. Sollux helped back everything into the basket and stood up. Eridan stretched and walked over to his car, in hand with Sollux.

**Bunny: WE SO FIIINISHED.**

**Emzy: Sorry that the updates are really slow. Bunny is getting lazy in updating them.**

**Bunny: I have packing to do for Europe!**

**Emzy: Excuses!**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bunny: Hello my pretties.**

**Emzy: Hi! Why aren't you reviewing?**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: "So you'll be sleeping over?" "Can I?" "Of course you can." "Sweet!" Eridan smiled at his happiness. "Shall we?" "Yeah, let's head back to the car." Eridan started packing up. Sollux helped back everything into the basket and stood up. Eridan stretched and walked over to his car, in hand with Sollux. _

Sollux smiled testing his head on Eridan's shoulder. Walking to the passenger's side, Eridan opened the door for Sollux, after kissing him softy. "Thank you" he smiled and got into the car. Closing the door and walking to his side, Eridan entered the car, smiling. "Welcome," He smiled as the car started. Eridan turned his car to drive mode and drove to his house. Sollux closed his eyes.

By the time Sollux was asleep, Eridan has parked his car in the garage. He snored lightly, his head against the window. Smiling slightly, Eridan got out his phone and took a picture of him, saving it as his wallpaper. The blonde twitched as the flash went off and groaned. Eridan hid his phone, and shook Sollux softly. "We're here, Sol." "That was fast~" "It was fast because you fell asleep." "And I don't want to get up..." he held his arms out.

Eridan sighed, a small smile on his face, and he picked up Sollux, bringing him inside. "Yay~" Holding him in a bridal style, Eridan entered his empty house. He quietly took Sollux to his room. "You're awesome~" "I wouldn't say that," He smiled placing his lovely boyfriend on his bed. "Nope it's true!"

"Well thanks then. But you're awesomer.." He shook his head, "I don't think I could do as good of a job as you do~" "I bet you could." "Naw~ none can fill me like you~" Eridan blushed lightly and smiled. "No one better not try," "They won't." He leaned down and kissed him softly. "Weren't you tired?" He nodded with a small yawn.

"Go to sleep, sleepy bumble bee." Eridan lifted the covers, placing it on Sollux. He walked over to the door, and shut it, then returned to the bed, laying on the other side. Eridan wrapped his arms around Sollux, and kissed his forehead softly. Sollux nuzzled his face into the others chest with closed eyes before drifting. Eridan fell asleep moments later, snoring softly. The blonde stayed close all night, never leaving his lovers side.

By the next morning, both of them were still asleep. In the front yard a black and purple car pulled into the garage. It was being driven by Cronus Ampora, Eridan's elder brother. He flicked his cigarette in the pin, but pulled out a fresh one and lit it. Noticing his younger brother's car, he decided to wake him up, he hasn't seen the youngster in ages. Sollux had managed to snuggled his head into Eridan's warm stomachs as he lay completely under the covers and could be mistaken for a pillow. Eridan had his hand on Sollux's head, still a sleep. His chest, raising softly.

Sollux woke slightly hearing the door bell ring, "Eridan..." He groaned nuzzling his face in more. "Mmm...?" Eridan winced lightly at the bright light of the sun, seeping through the shades. The door bell rang again, "The door keeps making noise..." "Uhhh..." he groaned softly, and sat up. "I should go answer it..." "But you're so warm," Sollux groaned and leaned on his elbows. "Would you rather sit with the bell ringing in our hears?" He nuzzled Sollux's nose, with his. "Fine, go."

He got up, and walked over to the door, opening it. Cronus stood, slightly slumped and was wearing his usual greaser clothes, "Hey pal!" "Cronus don't you have keys? It's your house too, you know.." Eridan shook his head, scratching his head. He held them up. There were a few on the key chain, each marked so he would know which is which. "But did you change the lock or somefin it wasn't working."

"Maybe dad did, or Fef. It wasn't me." He glanced at the keys. "Fine. Why are you still here though, don't you have work or somefin?" "I'm off every Thursday and Sunday. And my boyfriend is here..."

"You have a boyfriend?" Eridan cussed softly, "Yeah, I didn't tell you..?" "Nope." "Sorry then, but I'm going back to my room to snuggle with him, don't bother us, Cronus." He yawned and headed for his room.

"I am gonna cock block ya!"

"No don't!"

"I will!"

"I'll lock you out again!"

"I'll call papa!" "What the fuck, don't do that!" "Then allow me to cock block, pal." "Fuck no." Cronus laughed, "Alright, you win. Go cuddle with your new boyfriend. I'll tell papa," he turned on his heels and went to the kitchen. "Dad's gonna clock block.." He hung his head low, entering his room.

Sollux had undressed himself into just his boxers and smiled at Eridan as he walked in, "I got a bit warm." Eridan gazed down at Sollux, walking up to the bed. "It was a bit warm in here..." He nodded and stripped to his boxers, then climbed up on the bed. "So who was at the door?" Sollux asked snuggling up to Eridan once he was comfy.

"My brother..." He sighed softly, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Doesn't he live here?" "Yeah but someone probably changed the lock." "That's gotta suck" "For him, yeah." "And us... Now we can't have fun..." "Who said that, now?" Eridan smirked softly, hugging him closer. "Won't he try and stop us?" "He might, but I told him not to. Plus it's unlikely I would listen to him.." "In that case" he smirked before sitting up and kissing Eridan deeply. Eridan smirked softly, kissing him back. He pulled away and laid on the bed, gesturing for Eridan to continue. He scooted over and hovered over Sollux, running his hands down to his hips. Sollux smiled up at him. Eridan planted kisses on his lips, trailing down. "What are you doing?" He sat up and looked at him, brow raised. Eridan deadpanned. "Uh.. um...?" Sollux rolled his eyes and pulled him back up for a kiss, "Want me to suck?" He asked shyly his face dark as his eyes looked at Eridan's crotch. Eridan's face flushed at his own arousal. He nodded slowly. "Pl-Please.."

Sollux flipped them over so he was on top and kissed him deeply before trailing kisses over his partner's body. Eridan looked down at Sollux, watching him. When Sollux was at the area he needed he kissed Eridan's penis over the cloth of his boxers. Eridan sucked in his breath softly. Slowly the boxers were removed, "Would be horrifying if your brother walked in while I was in the middle of giving you a blow job you know..."

"He... might be waiting to hear my moans before he does..." "Well I won't stop if he does~" Sollux seemed to purr as he rubbed the shaft softly with his right hand. "I wouldn't want you to.." Eridan huffed softly, tensing up in the slightest. He smirked lightly, "Relax~"

"How can I when my boyfriend's about to blow me off...?" "It's supposed to be relaxing and calming, get your mind off all your troubles." "Yeah but it's turning me on even more just thinking about it.." "Shhh" he chuckled and kissed the tip softly. He relaxed but still breathe heavily. Slowly Sollux put about half of the length into his mouth, starting off with slow sucks. "Ah, Sollux..." He moaned softly. Sollux smirked and continued to suck, his head bobbing lightly.

His head flicked back, groaning softly. It took the blonde a moment to get used to the feeling before he deep throated. "Oh god Solluuuux..." Eridan moaned loudly, forgetting that his brother might pop up any minute. Sollux smirked and bit the shaft lightly, as he continued to suck hard. He yelped softly at the bite. Continuing to suck, Sollux moaned.

Eridan shuttered at the vibrations created from Sollux's moan. Sollux continued to give Eridan a blow job for about five minutes before stopping for air. Eridan sat up slightly, pecking his lips. He smiled, "Just let me get my breath back and I'll continue..." "It's alright, you should rest Sol." "I just forgot to breath..." Eridan smiled slightly, patting his head. "You should take it easy..."

"I'm a big boy!" he joked and lay back, "But if you insist~" "I know you're a... Big boy indeed.." Eridan smirked and went above him, "Now, let me return the favor~" He closed his eyes, "Don't go too far~" "How far is too far?" He chuckled softly, pulling his boxers down slowly. He smiled with a chuckle. Eridan kissed Sollux softly, before going down to kiss his tip.

Sollux groaned lightly, "Oh Eridan~" He licked it slowly, then took it the whole length in one go. He gasped. Eridan raised his head slightly, then lowered it back down. He continued that motion, speeding up only in the slightest. "Ah~" Eridan swirled his tongue around the shaft he started drooling. He groaned, his head knocking back in sweet pleasure. Eridan moved his hand, rubbing his length softly. Sollux inhaled sharply. After a while, Eridan started to slow down. Sollux panted and moaned. Thick groans left his throat as Eridan moved.

He grated his tongue across his dick. He gasped, "Fuck~" Eridan gave a small sucking motion, twirling his tongue around, trying to take in more. "AH!~" he gripped the sheets. Assuming he was at his limit, Eridan sped up, pumping Sollux as well. Sollux came with a loud moan, "AH!~" his semen filling Eridan's mouth. Eridan swallowed it happily, then removed his dick out of his mouth.

"Jesus..." Eridan moved back to cuddle Sollux. He was panting slightly but nuzzled into him. Eridan smiled and pat his head. Sollux nuzzled in more, "You really are amazing." Eridan grinned, closing his eyes. "I try.."

**Bunny: I lost a lot of data on the next chapter so I have to retype both parts, luckily I have it on my laptop.**

**Emzy: But not on the deaktop...**

**Bunny: Yeah..**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bunny: TWO IN ONE**

**Emzy: YOU USED TO DO FIVE IN ONE.**

**Bunny: …...**

**Emzy: I bumped up Nepeta's age.. Cause who would let a 9 year old on the plane alone? -points at Bunny-**

**Bunny: WHA- NOOOO!**

Singing For Ampora

_No recap this time (Too lazy)_

Meanwhile there was a strange presence in the recording area where Karkat and Dave were working but Dave couldn't put his finger on it, "Is it just me or are we being watched?" Karkat shrugged slightly. "Haven't noticed."

Whispers could be heard from the shadows before the the young teen pounced, aiming for Karkat, "KARKITTY!" It was none other then Nepeta, Karkat's step sister. Karkat swiftly moved to the side, allowing his sis to fall on the ground. She landed easily on all fours and turned to look at him, "Awww your no fun!" Karkat placed his hands on his hips, looking down at her. "You're too much fun." She stood up and hugged him, "Hi..." Karkat smiled faintly, but hugged back. "Hey.."

"So your dad says he's proud that you've for well~" It was obvious that she had just flown in from Russia. "You can just call him Dad, you know. And thanks..." Karkat took a small glance at Dave. He probably shouldn't tell her at this very moment. "Why? He's not my daddy... legally he is but he isn't... not really" she purred lightly, the blue tail attached to her tail bone moved slightly, an accident she never told Karkat about. "Well I'm sure Dad acts fatherly at least.. By the way, this is Dave..." Karkat gestured to his boyfriend. She smiled brightly, and Dave held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you" he says stupidly and Nepeta sniffs his hand before shaking it, "The purrrleasure is all mine."

Karkat shook his head lightly at his little sister. "Well, how long are you staying here, Nepeta?" "Furever!" she jumped, "Pawlux said they are still looking for two more trolls so I asked if me and Equius could come and try out for it!" He sighed. "Really? What about Mom and Dad?" "Your dad and mom said it was okay because they know that Equius and my big brother will protect me! In fact they wanted me to get a job and get out of the house so I'm out the house and getting a job!" "Wow. Okay..." He nodded slowly. "Sooo, since Equius is with his brother who kind of scares me even though he's Meulin's I don't really have a place to stay..." "Oh God..." "Only for a few days!"

"No." Karkat flatly stated, knowing if she stayed with him and Sollux, she'd never leave him alone. Dave raised an eye brow at this and looked at Karkat before Nepeta looked at him in shock, "What? But Karkitty I don't have anyplace to go!" "..." Karkat sighed heavily, he couldn't leave his sister all alone, she was only thirteen. "Fine... Just don't go around stalking me or Sollux, alright? Dad would kill me if I didn't take you in.."

She smiled and hugged him, "thank you Karkitty!" She glared at Dave slightly when she hugged him but he took this as a sister idolizing her brother so was being protective. Karkat hugged back briefly, then let her go, "Now go somewhere, Nepeta. I have recordings to do." "Okay... I should go find Equius... AC kind of ran off to find you..." She smiled and ran off the way she came.

Karkat watched in the direction she went, before looking up at Dave. "Cute sister you got there? Not the only one to call you Karkitty am I? Oh god now that seems wrong I gotta find something else..." "Well she uses everything she can find and turn it into cat puns so... Yeah..." "Is that why she sniffed me?"

"Most likely.. I don't know why though, ever since I met her she's been cat-like. Even her mom has a lion-ish type hair style." "Wow... Though I have a feeling she doesn't like me much..." "Why you say that?" Karkat frowned softly. "It's just a feeling... You're her big brother and she loves you..." "Oh, well yeah... I guess.." Karkat looked off to the side, and huffed lightly.

Dave pulled his face around and kissed him, "Lets get this recorded so we can do another make-up test for the photo shoot tomorrow." "Alright.." He kissed him back. "Now get in the booth and sing me a song." "Yeah yeah," he walked his way into the recording booth. Waiting for his intro to come up before he sang the beginning for Karkalicious. Dave smiled and listened.

Adding his friends names and all, after three minutes the sing was over. Dave clapped lightly, "You did awesome." "Heh thanks." Karkat smiled, looking down at his hands. "What's wrong?" "I'm a little tired. Nothing serious.." He stilted a cough. "Karkat if you're tired then take the day off, you're the star, be a diva for a day..." He looked slightly worried. "Diva isn't my style, Dave.. I'm fine. " He smiled brightly. "You don't look fine... If your tired I'll take you home..."

"Dave.. I'm fine..." He stubbornly crossed his arms. Dave frowned and walked into the booth, placing his hand on Karkat's head. "Shit your burnin up, I am taking you home right now." "I don't want to go home so soon, Dave..." "You're going home, your sick!" He snapped lightly and went to grab their things.

Karkat winced but stayed quiet. Once the stuff was collected he game back, "Come on Karkat... You're sick." "Fine.." Dave smiled and lead Karkat to his car. Karkat shivered slightly at the wind. Dave held the door open for him. He sat in the car, not bothering to buckle the seat belt. Karkat sneezed loudly, a small line of mucus dripping down his nostril. "Karkat..." He frowned, putting his seat belt on for him before going to the drivers side and getting in, "Why are you being so stubborn?" He didn't reply for falling asleep. Karkat's head lolled to the side.

Karkat was still asleep by the time the car was parked. Drool was dripping from his lips, a slight smile adoring his face. Dave managed to quickly carry him up the stairs and tuck him in bed before running to get the stuff from the car. Bro was quietly watching Karkat, a crease appeared on his forehead. He wondered what was wrong with him. Dave came back up stairs and closed the door, "He's sick and fell asleep on the drive over..." Dave explained.

"Oh." Was all Bro said before walking away. Dave made sure that Karkat was in his boxers and tucked into bed before sitting down and working on his computer. He barely moved, besides his chest moving up and down. Dave smiled and took a picture before continuing to work.

Karkat woke up in the dark, the next morning. He looked around, rubbing his eye. "Dave..?" Dave was fast asleep in bed next to Karkat, making light snoring noises. Karkat looked next to him at Dave, "Oh.." Karkat looked around the room, then back at Dave. He laid back down, placing his head on Dave's chest.

**Bunny: To be continued.**

**Emzy: Every chapter is like that...**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bunny: Sup.**

**Emzy: Yo.**

**Bunny: You guys stopped reviewing..**

**Emzy: Ceiling cat won't like that.**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: Dave moved lightly at Karkat's word but didn't wake up. Karkat looked around the room, then back at Dave. He laid back down, placing his head on Dave's chest._

Dave woke up early the next morning and looked over at Karkat. Karkat was still awake, bags under his eyes. "Morning..." "You look tired..." "I woke up really early but couldn't go back to sleep..."

"So have you just been watching me sleep?" "Maybe..." "Want me to go get breakfast?" "Yeah.. Please..." Karkat sneezed softly. "I'll check your temperature first..." Dave got up and got dressed before going into the bathroom to get the digital thermometer. Karkat waited patiently. Dave came back and handed it over, "Just put it in your ear and push the button until it beeps and do the same for the other ear."

He nodded, placing the thermometer in his ear, pressing the button about a minute later, he did the same in the other ear. Dave got dressed, "What does the screen say for each ear?" He looked up. "I forgot.." "Do it again and read it off as soon as it shows up on the screen." Karkat sighed softly, and repeated his motions.

Dave finished getting dressed and looked at him. "A hundred and two.." "Fuck that's high..." he frowned, "Stay in bed, I'll go out and get us breakfast... in fact have a shower." "Okay. Where's the bathroom?" He sat up, scratching his bedhead. he pointed at the door, "Over there on the other side of the living room." he smiled and kissed him. He kissed back, getting up. "Thanks." Dave walked out and went to get breakfast, "Be good!" "I'm never good!" Karkat grinned weakly. He walked to the bathroom, clad in only his boxers.

Dave came back an hour later, "Honey, I'm home!" Karkat jumped up, now fully dressed. He was having an awkward staring contest with Bro. "Welcome home.." He blinked as Bro smirked lightly. "I win." "Bro shouldn't you be at work?" "Maybe," he stood up, and turned his head to his younger bro.

"Which means, 'Yes Dave I do have to be at work but I'm too busy being LAZY!'" he frowned and gave Karkat his breakfast. "So cruel." Bro left the living, exiting the apartment. Karkat smiled and thanked Dave. "Can't have him stealing you." "Why would he want to?" He mumbled, mouth full. "Because you are hot as fuck." "Of course, logic sense." He sat and began to eat, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, though I rather not shower with out you here... There was this thing... I almost died..." "What happened?" "This puppet... Came outta no where! Fucking made me scream like a little girl..." "For fucks sake... I told him to keep cal away from you!" Karkat pushed the empty plate. "Dumb shit made me piss, thank God I was in the shower.." Dave frowned and kissed him, "I'm sorry..." He shook his head. "It's not your fault. That's why I was with your Bro, he kept apologizing, but I wouldn't forgive him."

"Good!" "Yeah I guess." Dave kissed him again, "I will kill him when he gets back." "And the puppet.." He nuzzled him. "I've wanted to kill that puppet since day one..." "I can assume why... It's scary.." "I've lived with that for 26 years..." "Damn..." "I used to think he was the shit... but now... my brother is almost 50 and still has that thing..."

"Probably has a lot of value to him..." "So he made me throw out Pookie when I entered high school..." "Pookie?" "When I was little my brother gave me a stuffed toy crow, which I named Pookie... Since I couldn't speak very many words back then. He had black feathers/fur and big brown eyes and I loved him to death, slept with him every night... Then I entered high school... I came home and bro said he threw Pookie out because I was too big for him..."

"So how come this Cal dude is still here? That's unfair." "Exactly!" He curled up slightly, "But I guess it's okay... Bro raised me on his own when my parents dumped me on his doorstep..." "So you're...?"

"An orphan yeah... My parents dumped me on my brothers door step when I was a baby... He says I was probably a few weeks old... Decided they were gonna travel... Died in a car accident on the way to the airport..." "That's awful..." Karkat stood up and wrapped his arms around Dave, hugging him tightly. Dave hugged him back, "I guess it doesn't effect me that much because I didn't know them... And I had an awesome childhood... Terrifying but awesome."

He lightly papped his head. "If they hadn't left you to Bro, we probably wouldn't have met... If you think of it that way.." He smiled and kissed him, "Yeah." He kissed him back, "Yup."

"But enough about me, how do you feel?"

"Better. I had a lot of rest."

"Well more rest for you."

"Eh? But I already slept for a long time.."

"Well relax," he frowned.

"I am relaxed."

"Your stubborn..."

"You love stubborn."

"I know... Be nice if you did as you were told."

"No fun that way."

"Just this once for me~"

"Why not?" He smiled lightly. "Go back to bed so I can look after you." Karkat turned and stiffly walked back to Dave's bed. "As you wish, master Dave." He barked and winked, getting up and cleaning. Karkat stripped back into only his boxers, and slid under the covers. Dave came through with some movies. Karkat raised his head, and looked at Dave, "What, no snacks?" He grinned lightly. "Too many movies" he put them on the bed and went to get the popcorn and other snacks. "Not enough snacks." Karkat smiled and looked through the movie titles. "Mama Karkat doesn't like the lack of snacks!" He puts the ones he has down an goes to get more. "No she does not!" He laughed-coughed. "Careful," he put the snacks down and rubbed Karkat's back. He kept coughing, face turning slightly red. I should go get you some cough syrup..." "Y-Yeah thanks..." He patted his chest softly. Dave nodded and set up a movie for him before running off to get stuff for Karkat.

**Bunny: Barely 3 pages... But I dont feel well, I ate like 10 ice cream sandwiches, and you know what happens next..**

**Emzy: You should go sleep, Bunny.**

**Bunny: Well you should wake up earlier!**

**Emzy: No.**

**Bunny: Okay. ;-;**

**CEILING CAT ISNT WATCHING YOU REVIEW.**

**SO GO AHEAD.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bunny: Im too tired to even type...**

**Emzy: Just go.**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: "Mama Karkat doesn't like the lack of snacks!" He puts the ones he has down an goes to get more. "No she does not!" He laughed-coughed. "Careful," he put the snacks down and rubbed Karkat's back. He kept coughing, face turning slightly red. I should go get you some cough syrup..." "Y-Yeah thanks..." He patted his chest softly. Dave nodded and set up a movie for him before running off to get stuff for Karkat._

Karkat sighed heavily. He didn't like being sick... His phone vibrated and he leaned over to pick it up. "Yeah..?" "Where are you?" Sollux asked staring at the sleeping girl in Karkat's bed, "And when did your sister get here?" "I'm at Dave's sorry I didn't call to tell you, I have a fever.. And I think I was asleep by the time I got here... And I think Nepeta is staying with us..." He scratched his head.

"Okay but when the hell did she fly in from Russia?" "Dad probably sent her off? But she did say she was with Equius, he probably came with her." So why is she here?" "No place to stay?" He sighed, "what ever, when you gonna be home? "Depends if Dave'll even let me... So I don't know yet." "Alright... Cya" "Later..." Karkat hung up, sighing softly.

Dave came back moments after the some medicine for Karkat. "Thanks Dave.." Karkat sat up and took his medicine. "Did you chose a movie?" Karkat picked up one of the covers. "This." Dave nodded and put it it, "Take your meds" Karkat pouted but took them.

Dave got undressed and crawled into bed next to Karkat and got the snacks sorted. Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave, and snuggled close. Dave pulled the other closet and nuzzled him, obviously not caring if he gets sick. Karkat smiled at the fact that Dave's putting aside his work time to take care of him. The blonde took his classes off and laid them to the side so they wouldn't break or hurt Karkat. The sick Cancer boy yawned, his eyes slowly closing. Dave kept him close, so what if he got sick? Karkat needed someone to look after him. Placing an arm over the others torso, Karkat slowly started to fall asleep.

Dave smiled and let Karkat sleep, eating the softer snacks so they didn't make too much noise and kept watching the movie. He turned his slightly, huffing every once in a while. He started sweating lightly. Dave smiled and gave him a bit of room too cool off. Groaning softly from the lost of heat, he moved closer. The man chuckled and kissed Karkat softy. Karkat sighed softly, snuggling into him.

Once the movie was over Dave got up to clean a bit around the house since it was a mess. Bro had came back from work, in the middle of the night and saw Dave cleaning. He nodded towards him. Dave looked at him, "I told you to not have lil cal around Karkat."

"I lost him,"

"You lost him in the shower?" "In general." "For fucks sake! I tell you to do one thing and you do another! Like I tell you to wash Pookie and you throw him out!" Bro sighed, running his hand through his pale blonde hair. He frowned, "Clean up your shit." "Yeah..." He sighed, looking away.

Dave went into his room too go to bed. It was obvious that after thirteen years he was still sour about losing the most important part of his childhood. Bro watched Dave, his shoulders hunched slightly. He sighed and left the house again. Dave lay next to Karkat with a small huff, upset and angry. What made him more angry was hearing the front door close. Once again bro wasn't doing what Dave asked him.

Karkat stirred, opening his eyes. "Dave..? What's wrong?" "My brother is an asshole, I want to punch him in the gut..." "So why don't you?" "Because he fucking left right after I told him to clean his shit up!" "Oh.." "Yeah... He never listens to me..." "I see.. And you're mad at him for that.." He sat up. "Of course I am..." "I can understand it.." "Lie back down Karkat... you're sick..."

Karkat frowned. "I've been lying down all morning.." "Sleep." "No.." "Karkat it's midnight..." "I'm not tired." "Karkat please..." "Dave... I don't wanna..." He whined softly at him. "Karkat please I don't want to argue..." "But Dave..."

"Karkat!" he snapped and frowned at him. He flinched, clenching his eyes shut. "Go to sleep." He nodded, not saying another word, and curled himself up, laying back down.

Dave damned himself and curled up as well. Karkat huffed quietly, turning his back to Dave. Dave fell into a deep, unhappy sleep and spent the whole night rolling around. Hours later, and Karkat was nearly hanging off the bed, due to Dave's rolling. Dave woke up slowly and groaned. Still snoring, Karkat stayed asleep.

Dave got up and went through the house to get breakfast. Bro was sitting on the dining room table, Cal in the seat next to him, and something covered by a blanket next to Cal. "I found him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I found Pookie."

"You found Pookie?"

"And washed him."

"You're joking right?"

"Not one bit." He gestured towards the blanket.

Dave almost jumped at the chance to open the blanket and did so briskly. "Pookie!"Bro smiled at his lil bro, and stood up, grabbing Cal. "I'll be with Roxy if you need me." He went to his room to put Cal on his bed, then headed out. Dave smiled and instantly held the plush too his nose. The smell of fabric softener and age filled his nose and he swooned slightly.

Karkat sneezed loudly. Dave happily skipped through to his room and sat on the bed, sniffing the fur softly. Karkat raised his eye brow, and stared at the stuffed crow in his boyfriend's arms. "Bro found Pookie...!" "That's.. awesome." He stared at it, slightly jealous.

Dave smiled and held it out to Karkat, "See!" "Yeah I see.." "wanna hold him?" He shook his head. "No, it's okay," Dave frowned and sniffed the toy one last time before getting up and putting him on a shelf.

Karkat laid back down, closing his eyes. "How do you feel?" "Better. My fever went down to 98.." "That's great!" "Yup." "Do you want to go to work or stay here?" "Can you drop me at my house? Sollux and Nepeta might be worried." "Are you sure? We can stay here," He ran his fingers up Karkat's leg with a smirk, "Have some fun~" "That is hard to deny..." He smirked back. "So here or home?" he questioned, his fingers toying with the bottom of Karkat's boxers. "H-Here..."

He leaned up and kissed him deeply, "A very wise choice~" "Not hard to decide." He kissed back. "good~" He kissed Karkat's neck. He smiled at that, wrapping his arms around his waist and brought him closer. Dave placed his hands on Karkat's waist and climbed on top of him. Karkat grinned at Dave, "Were you waiting for me to get better, for this?"

"Its a congrats you're better sex~" he smiled and continued to kiss Karkat deeply. "Oh I see~" He kissed back, moving his hands down to Dave's waist. Dave grinded softly, moaning into the kiss.

He moaned quietly, but pulled away a little. "Wait, wont your bro hear?" "He went out to see his friend." He nodded and kissed Dave deeply. Dave kissed him back and began to remove Karkat's boxers. Karkat wigged out of his boxers, lowering Dave's. Dave got them off and grinded their members together.

"Ah..." He groaned against his mouth. Dave moaned softly and continued for a while. Karkat started grinding back. Dave panted and moved Karkat's legs up, "Do you want me to go in dry or with lube?" "I kinda want to know how dry it would feel..." He nodded and kissed him, lining himself up slightly. He looked down, at their hips. "Is it gonna hurt?" "It will a bit until your used to it..." "Okay.." He bit his lip, relaxing. "If it hurts too much just say and I'll pull out." "Yeah, okay." He nodded and slowly pushed himself into Karkat, giving a soft gasp. Karkat winced, groaning softly in pain. Dave kept pushing in but slowly.

"D-Dave.. It hurts..." He tensed slightly, unable to relax. He pulled out, "Alright." Karkat's forehead touched Dave. "Sorry, Dave.." "It's fine i can get the lube." "Okay..." He huffed. "Or do you not want t anymore?" "No, I do.." "then give me a minute" "Okay." Dave leaned over and pulled the lube out. Karkat turned, shaking his ass teasingly. He shook his head before lubing himself and Karkat's anus up. Karkat grinned softly.

Dave repositioned himself and pushed his way in. Karkat moaned softly. Dave thrusted in and out with a groan. He moaned louder, clenching the sheets. Dave pounded harder and harder each time. "Ahh!" He gripped Dave's shoulders. He bit his shoulder and continued to rock with him. Karkat groaned, pushing his hips into Dave's. Dave groaned as well, moving faster. Karkat whimpered softly, arching his back, trying to feel more. He went in as deep as possible. "Fuuuuck..." He groaned, flicking his head back. He continued to grind and go hard. Karkat placed Dave's hand on his own penis, his own hand slightly shaking. He continued until he felt him growing close. Moving both hands, he came on their fingers. Dave came as well, filling Karkat happily. Karkat had a satisfied look on his face, and he groaned softly. Dave pulled out with a small smile, panting deeply.

Karkat hugged Dave, smiling back. "I think you're a bit too warm..." "Hey~ fucking you is just hard work is all." "Yeah, with my tight ass, I know..." He shook his head. "Never mind, forget I mentioned it." "No, your ass is sexy as hell and it's hard work because the faster I go the happier you are, and I wanna see you happy." He smiled and kissed Dave softly,"You're way too good for me, Dave.." "You deserve nothing but the best." "Well so do you, I don't feel like I'm giving you the best..." "I don't deserve you, just being with you is perfect." "I still want to do something, how would I know if you're happy?"

"You ask."

"Okay... Are you happy?"

"I am very happy."

"I'm glad you're happy." He smiled at Dave. "Are you happy?" "Never been happier." "Good." "Yup." Dave smiled and kissed him. Karkat kissed back, hugging him. "So do you want to go home now? Or stay here forever?" "I would like to stay forever... But I think I should go.." He frowned, "Why don't you stay? You like it here... Bro likes you... You don't have to live in filthy conditions..." "What about my family, Dave?" Karkat lowered his head, he couldn't leave them.

"Well Sollux is a big boy now, and as for your sister doesn't she have friends here?" "I know, but we've never been away for a long time since we met, and I don't know about Nepeta.. You're really serious about us living together?" "Of course!" "I do want to, Dave... Can you give me some time though?" "Yeah, alright" he smiled and kissed him, "Lets get you home then..." Karkat kissed back, and nodded. "I love you, Dave.. "

"I love you too Karkat~"

He smiled, "Gotta get dressed now.." "Alright" he kissed him and got up before getting dressed. Karkat got up too, getting dressed. He looked around for his shirt. "Uh, Dave? Do you know where my shirt is?" "Just borrow one of mine." "I want the one you're wearing." Dave chuckled and pulled it off. He handed it over, getting a new one out and pulling it on. The shirt he had given Karkat was his iconic record disc shirt.

Karkat grinned, slipping the shirt on. Dave smiled wide at how it hung off him slightly and adjusted it, "You're so small~" "Or you're just really tall." He chuckled, "Lets go." "Yeah," Karkat smiled, before heading out of the apartment. Dave locked the door and stopped to talk to one of the elderly men on the third floor before actually leaving the building. Karkat walked himself to the car and waited for it to be unlocked.

[6/16/2013 4:17:33 PM] Emzy (Kanaya Maryam): Dave came out a few minutes later, "Sorry Mr Knox is a bit of a chatter box," he smiled and opened the car for Karkat. "Hey, that rhymed!" Karkat smiled big, as he sat in the seat. "I guess it does, but I've stopped to talk to that guy every day for seventeen years, without him me and bro could be on the streets."

"That's nice. So he's like a guardian angel in a way?" "Yeah, the grandfather I never had. Some ass hole was trying to get us kicked out because my brother was gay and Mr Knox got everyone to sign a letter to the landlord and the guy got kicked out." "That's nice of him." He smiled. "Yeah so me and my bro always make sure he's alright, run errands and stuff, bro and me once went to a birthday party with him because his bones were really stuff." "You mean stiff?" Karkat smiled more at how sweet they were to him.

"Yeah that," he smiled and parked, "Only family I need really, my big brother a guy who's like a grandfather to me, and the love of my life." "Small family, but you know the smaller they are, the more close they are." Karkat leaned closer, pecking Dave's lips. "Thanks for taking me home." "No problem~ just consider my offer okay?" "I will, might be the only thing on my mind.." Karkat unbuckled the seat belt, and opened the door, stepping out. "See you later, Dave."

**Bunny: Sorry Ive been away for EVER!**

**Emzy: She came to visit me! :D**

**Bunny: No, I just went to Europe... We didn't get a chance to meet cause I was too far away**

**Emzy: So far... Yet so close**

**Emzy: Anyways, aside from chapter 26, Bunny actually forgot to upload it before she left...**

**Bunny: IM SO HAPPY YOU LKE THE FF ~sobs~**

**Emzy: Shhhh... ~paps~**

**Bunny: READ AND REVIEW ~absconds~**

**I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT**

**CEILING CAT WASNT THERE LAST CHAPPIE**

**BUT**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU**

**REVIEW.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bunny: HELLO!**

**Emzy: Hey~**

**Bunny: I got sims 3 island paradise hehee~**

**Emzy: I got a lot more packs**

**Bunny: Tch...**

Singing For Ampora

_Recap: "Thanks for taking me home." "No problem~ just consider my offer okay?" "I will, might be the only thing on my mind.." Karkat unbuckled the seat belt, and opened the door, stepping out. "See you later, Dave."_

Sollux was pacing slightly while Nepeta sat on Karkat's bed waiting for him. Keys jingled lightly as the door was opened, "I'm home, Sollux.." Karkat softly stated. He dragged himself to their bedroom, looking at his small family. "Karkitty!" She turned and smiled weakly at him just before Sollux turned round, "You could have at least let me know when you were gonna be home... I was worrying my ass off!"

Karkat scratched his head, looking away from them, "Yeah.. Sorry..." Sollux sighed, "at least your home now and staying home..." The blonde moved to the bathroom while Nepeta watched for a short while, "He wouldn't take his medication until you came home..." Karkat frowned lightly, sitting on his bed. "He skipped two whole days? Has any signs of the voices appeared.?" "He's a bit jumpy..." She looked at her hands, "I didn't realize how strong he could be though... I managed to pin him down but he twisted my arm..."

He jumped at that, wrapping his arms lightly around her, "Are you okay?! Why didn't you call me back?" He worriedly looked at both of her arms, only to find the left one lightly bruised. "I'm fine, I knew you were with the Dave guy and Sollux wouldn't let me use the phone..." "Well why the fuck not?" He growled softly, before sighing and shaking his head. He was losing his temper, when Nepeta wasn't at fault. Though... Neither was Sollux, technically. "He said you would call..."

"But I didn't... Fuck, Nepeta I'm sorry, you're sure you're okay...?" "Yeah... I'll keep covered so Equius doesn't see it and flip his shit." she smiled weakly, "Just don't be gone for so long okay?" Karkat froze, unable to keep eye contact with her. He also kept quiet, remember what Dave had offered. Sollux came out of the bathroom and lay on his bed. Nepeta flinched only slightly and moved so Karkat could have half his bed.

Karkat stood up, giving his bed to Nepeta. "You can sleep in it, I'd probably kick you off if we shared.." He dug in a small closet, and made a bed on the floor, in between the beds. "Thank you..." She purred and curled up like a cat into a small ball. He turned his head to Sollux, "Did you know that while you were almost going crazy, you managed to hurt her?" "What the hell are you talking about?" He sounded really confused and turned to look at his friend, "I didn't even touch her..." His eyes were filled with innocence and confusion.

"Yeah, no memory... Don't worry about it.." "You sure?" "Yeah, she's okay so it's no big deal. I know you wouldn't hurt you unconsciously." Sollux frowned, "Why were you gone so long?" "I had a fever... And he wouldn't let me go home, he took care of me til it went away..." "And what is the thing you want to tell me? Because I know you do."

Karkat ticked his head in confusion. "What?" "You want to tell me something, so tell me... I can see it in the way you move... It's exactly the same as when you wanted to tell me that you were gay when you entered high school and kissed that guy at the party." His eyes widened slightly and he looked away. "Yeah but... I think it's too early to talk about it now..." "Just tell me... I won't get mad what ever it is." "I can doubt that..." "Just tell me!" He poked Karkat, "Please... I don't want to be the reason you hide things..."

He sighed softly, "Well... Dave had asked me to move in with him... But I really don't think I can at the moment... I'm not ready to leave you guys..." Sollux thought for a moment, "Do you want to move in with him?" Karkat stayed silent, not looking at either Sollux nor Nepeta. "If you want to you can... I'll just have to tell Eridan about my conditions." "I... Don't think I'm ready though..." "Karkat... You may never be ready but if you don't take the leap you'll be married and living on my fold away bed..." Lifting his head up, he was about to reply. But shook his head lightly, looking back down. "If you go and don't like it you can always come back... You love him don't you?" "Yeah I do.." "Then just try..." "Okay..." And then it started pouring out of no where.

"Come on" he shuffled over and gestured him to come over. Getting up from the floor, Karkat went on top of Sollux's bed. Sollux let Karkat have most of the bed and smiled wide. "Now sleep." "You know I can't... Haven't you watched the news this morning?" He laid his head on the pillow. "No... I was too busy worrying about you..."

"Right... Such a good brother..." Karkat huffed softly. "There's gonna be a storm all night... So I won't be getting any rest..." "Hold on..." He got up and headed for a small hole in a cupboard pulling out the matching box to Karkat's one. Karkat smiled slightly at the box. "If I couldn't find this you'd be swallowing one of my sleeping pills right now," He sat down and opened the box letting the time roll out. This tune was composed by Karkat's birth mother before he was born and she made sure that Kankri, Sollux and Mituna knew it if something happened. "Yeah..." Karkat settled in more, his eyelids getting heavy.

Sollux closed his eyes and listened, he never felt any real emotion towards it but loved the tune. Karkat slowly reached over to lightly grip Sollux's shirt. Also leaning closer, he fell asleep with a slight smile, the thunder unheard from outside. Sollux smiled and held him close, falling asleep in his own time. Meanwhile the young teen had fallen asleep ages ago.

**Bunny: Awe what a happy ending.**

**Emzy: No, it's not finished...**

**Bunny: But you wanna do a small guessing poll?**

**Emzy: We're gonna give a small hint of the chapter around #40**

**Bunny: It's a yes or no poll...**

**Emzy: Do you think anyone will become pregnant by the 40th (or sooner, Bunny cant count) Chapter.**

**Bunny: If you think someone will, review "Yes" and a name you think the parents will be! Since most of the kids are in the story, (If not actually part taking action)**

**Emzy: If you dont think anyone will be preggers, review "No"**

**Bunny & Emzy: We wont update until 5 reviews are submitted! (Or higher~)**

**CEILING CAT IS WATCHING YOU VOTE**


End file.
